Sabaku no Akasuna
by Gong HaNeul
Summary: Ela mora naquele internato... ela ouve coisas no meio da noite... ninguém acredita nela... os assassinatos começam... logo quando tudo parecia bem... quem será o culpado?... Aquele que é menos suspeito... Capítulo Final on
1. Trailler

Sabaku no Akasuna

_Trailler_

**Um colégio...**

- Então é aqui?

**... no meio do nada...**

- Onde é este lugar? Não tem nada

- Só deserto minha cara... só deserto

**... acontecimentos interessantes...**

- E-eu ouço um barulho

- Acalme-se... não foi nada

**... criaturas...**

- O que é você?

- Ainda pergunta doce garota? Só quero provar de você minha cara

**... um chamado no meio da noite...**

- SOCORRO!

**... que ninguém ouve...**

- Acho que ela não estava ouvindo coisas

- Já disse, não é nada

**... a busca começa...**

- Existe algo nesse colégio que não é normal

- Fora os gritos no meio da noite...

-... e ele ser no meio do nada?

**... onde estará?...**

- Pessoas estão desaparecidas... agora você acredita em nós?

- Não... preciso de mais provas

**... todos são suspeitos...**

- Eu sou a diretora dessa budega... vai haver uma busca

- Uma busca?

- Sim... e ninguém... absolutamente escapa...

**... será o culpado capturado?...**

- Eu sabia... era você o tempo todo

- Não... você se enganou... não sou eu

- Então quem? Quem é o culpado?

- São eles... os que vagam na noite sem fim e não dormem

**... mas quem são eles?...**

- Vagam na noite sem fim e não dormem?

- Isso está muito estranho

**... muitas perguntas sem respostas...**

**... mas o que podemos fazer?...**

**... esperar...**

**... afinal...**

**... já era de se esperar isso de um internato no meio do deserto...**

**... que fica coberto de neve no inverno...**

**... o que acaba com todos os rastros...**

**... do possível assassino.**

_**Em breve...**_

_**Sabaku no Akasuna...**_

_**... um mistério colegial**_

_**Estrelando:**_

**- Uzumaki Naruto**

**- Haruno Sakura**

**- Uchiha Sasuke**

**- Hyuuga Hinata**

**- Inuzuka Kiba**

**- Aburame Shino**

**- Hyuuga Neji**

**- Mitsashi Tenten**

**- Rock Lee**

**- Yamanaka Ino**

**- Nara Shikamaru**

**- Akimichi Chouji**

**- Sabaku no Gaara**

**- Sabaku no Temari**

**- Sabaku no Kankuro**

**- Konohamaru**

**- Moegi**

**- Udon**

**- Hyuuga Hanabi**

**- Tsunade**

**- Jiraiya**

**- Orochimaru**

**- Yakushi Kabuto**

**- Shizune**

**- Yamada Akemi...**

**... e muitos outros...**


	2. A Bela Novata e uma História interessant

_Naruto não me pertence... muito menos a você... buahahahaha_

**Capítulo I – A Bela Novata e uma História interessante**

Era dia... uma dia nublado... mas dia... a garota caminhava... estava cansada... tivera que atravessar um deserto interminável... deu sorte, já que a lua não era cheia. Logo avistou uma construção. Uma enorme construção diga-se de passagem. Um castelo, com muralhas altíssimas e pontas de lanças no topo, lanças de prata. O muro parecia ser de chumbo, mas era apenas concreto. Se via parada na frente de um enorme portão. O único portão do colégio. Em cima do portão havia uma placa: Sabaku no Akasuna School. _"O nome deveria ser Sabaku no Yuki, isso sim"_, pensava a garota. Ainda era férias... as férias de Inverno. O que deveria ser o deserto, estava coberto de neve, a temperatura não deveria ser superior a -10C°. Ela tremia de frio.

- Então é aqui? - se perguntava... odiando mentalmente seus pais... e suas notas - Onde é este lugar? Não tem nada

- Só deserto minha cara... só deserto - disse uma voz sinistra

- Não vejo deserto algum - ela diz, até que cai a ficha que a segundos atrás estava completamente sozinha... a criatura dona da voz passou na frente dela, estava com uma capa preta meio avermelhada, com capuz e luvas pretas nas mãos, quando o elemento ficou na frente do portão, alguns instrumentos de reconhecimento foram mostrados... a pessoa tirou a luva e pousou a mão sobre o local indicado... teve seus olhos identificados, assim como a forma do rosto, o portão se abriu. A garota resolveu imitar, e fazendo tudo isso, também foi liberada a entrar no castelo.

A pessoa ainda não-identificada seguia na frente enquanto a garota seguia os passos firmemente. Passaram pelo extenso pátio e entraram no castelo. Logo na entrada havia muitos armários, dos alunos, provavelmente. A pessoa parou na frente de um deles, e a garota perguntou:

- Você é novato? Ou novata?

- Siga este corredor - apontou - e vire na primeira entrada à direita, o escritório da Hokage-sama é o segundo à esquerda

- H-hai - aquela voz a intimidava. Logo depois que ela saiu a pessoa abriu o armário, tirou a capa, o chapéu, as luvas e os sapatos, colocando outros sapatos... e seguiu para seu quarto.

**_No escritório da Godaime-sama_**

- Com sua licença, Hokage-sama - disse entrando

- Ah... você deve ser a novata, poderia me dizer seu nome?

- H-hai... eu me chamo Yamada Akemi

- Bom Akemi, você ficará na mesma sala que Hanabi... sétima série A se não me engano, seu quarto é o 1700, que fica exatamente no décimo sétimo andar, o último, quando chegar lá se apresente, diga sua idade e peça para eles te explicarem como as coisas funcionam por aqui

- Hai - disse pegando um chaveiro com 3 chaves - e essas outras duas?

- Uma é do seu armário, o 13 e a outra do quarto, a chave primeira é só da sala de convivência... no lado esquerdo dessa sala fica o quarto das meninas, cuja terceira chava abre... e do lado direito, o dos meninos

- Arigato Gozaimasu... com licença - Akemi era uma garota muito bonita pra idade dela.

Tinha a pele estremamente alva, a boca perfeita, parecia ser feita a mão, seus olhos eram grandes e vivos e de uma cor inconfundível, violeta. Ela usava um óculos vermelho, o que fazia um belo contraste com sua pele, suas unhas também vermelhas davam o mesmo contraste. Ela vestia o tradicional uniforme colegial, porém, ao invés da meia 3/4 ela colocou uma meia calça fio 50 branca, a saia do colégio preta, com listras brancas e a blusa estilo marinheiro branca com a gravatinha preta, e lógico, listrinhas brancas. Seu cabelo extremamente grande, ia até os joelhos, estava preso em um coque, que era escondido pelo chapéuzinho, o que dava a impressão de seu cabelo ser extremamente curto. Ela passou no armário, tirou os sapatinhos pretos e colocou os caramelo, colocou seu casaco, suas luvas e seu chapéu lá, deixando o coque a mostra. Saiu e começou a subir as escadas. Quando chegou no 10° andar estava semi-morta. Até que alguém a aborda.

- Hey garota, você é nova aqui? Precisa de ajuda?

- Sou, preciso, meu quarto é no último andar

- Posso te dar um conselho?

- Diga

- Tem um elevador bem ali - Akemi capota, como não tinha visto?

- Arigato, sou Yamada Akemi e você?

- Moegi... Quantos anos?

- 13 e você?

- 14... a gente se vê - e dizendo isso se foi. Akemi pegou o elevador e logo estava no seu quarto.

Pegou a chave, rodou no trinco, abriu a porta. Mas logo fechou. Por que? Porque se não levava uma bolada, mesmo que seja de papel, na cara. Quando achou que era seguro abriu a porta novamente. O que ela viu foi o seguinte: Cinco garotas sentadas num sofá assistindo um seriado qualquer. Um garoto no computador. Dois garotos quase se matando de tanto jogar bolinha de papel um no outro, um dormindo numa poltrona e outros dois jogando xadrez.

- Ohayo - nesse momento tudo parou. Bolinhas pararam no ar, dedos pararam de digitar, mãos pararam de mexer peças, olhos se abriram e cinco cabeças viraram... por três segundos, logo tudo voltou ao normal - HEY - deu um grito - Eu existo ok? - uma das garotas se levantou e foi até Akemi

- O-ohay-ohayo

- Eu sou Yamada Akemi, tenho 13 anos e sou nova aqui, quem é você?

- M-me chamo Hyuuga Hi-hinata, tenho 15 anos e-e so-sou veterana

- Hina, a série voltou do comercial, vem logo

- Espera, Tema-chan

- O que tem de tão interessante - disse Ino virando - ah... quem é você? - disse baixo (lê-se gritando) e todo mundo olhou

- Yamada Akemi

- Quantos anos? - Sakura

- 13

- Você te-tem a idade d-da minha irmã

- Legal, qual é o nome dela?

- A irmã da Hina chama Hanabi - Tenten

- Tsunade-sama falou que eu vou focar na sala dessa menina

- É, ela é minha irmã - de repente os auto falantes espalhados pela escola se ligam

**_Senhores alunos e professores, as aulas do ano letivo de Sabaku no Akasuna começam na segunda-feira, depois de amanhã. Como temos alguns novatos este ano, hoje, exatamente às 20:00 haverá um jantar de confraternização no salão principal. Todos estão intimados a comparecer, e como ritual de nossa escola, também teremos a história, esta contada por um aluno, o aluno ou aluna já foi sorteado. Como hoje o jantar é especial, a comida é da sua escolha, lógico, dentre os pratos que serão fornecidos no salão. Atenciosamente, sua Hokage, Tsunade e seu conselheiro Jiraiya. Arigato._**

- Sugoi, será quem que vai contar a história hoje?

- Você que não vai ser Naruto, podia ser a Hinata, ela tem umas histórias bem legais

- Kiba-kun, são lendas, não histórias inventadas

- Gente, vocês poderiam se apresentar?

- Yamanaka Ino - disse a primeira loira - se você ver alguém parecido comigo é meu irmão Deidara

- Sabaku no Temari - a segunda loira - Ino tem 15 anos, eu tenho 17

- Haruno Sakura - a rosácea - 15 anos

- Mitsashi Tenten - a morena - 16 aninhos

- Uzumaki Naruto - o loiro - 15 anos

- Inuzuka Kiba - o moreno - 15 anos

- Nara Shikamaru - o outro moreno - 15 anos

- Sabaku no Gaara - o ruivo - 15 anos

- Uchiha Sasuke - o outro moreno, com cabelo de bunda de galinha - 15 anos

- Hyuuga Neji - o de orbes pérola - 16 anos

- Nossa, eu sou a mais nova daqui mesmo?

- Tecnicamente... sim - disse Hinata, já menos envergonhada

- Que chato

A manhã passou, eles almoçaram... fizeram nada com nada na tarde inteira, só Akemi, que organizava suas coisas. Finalmente chegou o tão esperado momento. O jantar de confraternização chegou. Todos uniformizados se organizaram nas cinco grandes mesas que ali se encontravam. A frente das cinco grandes mesas, uma grande mesa, onde os professores se encontravam _(Tipo em Harry Potter, só que aqui, cinco mesas ao invés de quatro)_. Tsunade começou:

- Meu queridíssimos alunos veteranos - alguém espirra - é com muito prazer que vos digo: Okaerinasai, meu querisíssimos alunos novatos - outro espirro - mas que saco, não posso nem fazer meu discurso em paz? - pigarreia - Sejam muito bem vindos a Sabaku no Akasuna e espero que sejam bem acolhidos. Eu falarei os nomes e você se levantem, logo após sentem... é Yamada Akemi, 13 anos, sétima 'A' - ela se levanta - Sai, 15 anos, primeiro 'A' - ele se levanta - Deidara? 18 anos? Novato? Deidara, o que teu nome tá fazendo aqui? - ele deu de ombros - ninguém merece, continuando, Tayuya, 15 anos, primeiro 'A', Tobi, 17 anos, terceiro 'A' e por fim Kaguya Kimimaro, 16 anos, segundo 'A'... sejam bem vindos. Agora vamos a história...

- Aqui Tsunade - Jiraiya estende um envelope

- Arigato - ela abre, e arregala os olhos - Hinata venha é você

- E-eu? Kuso - ela subiu a escadinha e foi até o palanque - Konnbawa minna-san

- Konnbawa Hinata - disseram todos em uníssono, que lindo

- Bem minna-san, o que eu vou contar é uma lenda. Mas antes eu quero fazer um pedido, apaguem todas as luzes e as velas, deixando só a do castiçal a minha frente acesa - assim foi feito - primeiro uma história paralela a lenda minna. Essa história e essa lenda eu já ouvi muitas vezes de meu pai, e acho que alguns conhecem. Hà 50 ou mais anos atrás, estavam sendo fundadas em um deserto, duas escolas. Konoha School e Suna School. Logo no primeiro ano de funcionamento, alguns acontecimentos digamos, diferentes começaram a aparecer. Gritos de socorro no meio da noite, ventos fortíssimos, coisas sumindo e pessoas desaparecendo. Aquilo foi muito ruim e ambas as escolas, para ver no que dava, resolveram se fundir. Criando assim Sabaku no Akasuna School - olhos foram arregalados - Nessa escola, haviam três grupos que se destacavam. O mais fraco deles, digamos assim, eram os Superdotados, eles eram gênios imortais, que viam e sabiam de tudo, podendo até envolver mortais em ilusões. O intermediário, eram o Puro-Sangue, eram Vampiros. Com seus olhos especiais eles conseguiam ver todos os pontos vitais, de qualquer pessoa, podendo assim matar qualquer um, era imortais e os únicos que sabiam como matar os mais fortes. Os mais fortes eram conhecidos como Ceifadores, todos os Ceifadores carregavam uma ceifa consigo, podendo assim, com ela, roubar a alma de qualquer um, sendo imortal ou não.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos, ela continuou:

- Agora a lenda. Dizem, que hà 15 anos atrás, quando Yondaime Hokage estava no poder, algo realmente sinistro aconteceu. Um dos alunos do colégio, que estava disfaraçado, porque na verdade tinha uns 70 anos, invocou um demônio. A bem conhecida Raposa Demônio de Nove caudas, ou, Kyuubi no Youko. Ela atacou o colégio, e foi nesse dia, que os três grupos mais conhecidos e que viviam na inimizade se juntaram, se juntaram para vencer aquele demônio. O único problema, é que com a brecha que a raposa deixou, outros inimigos vieram atacar, estes eram os lobisomens e lobisminas e os pés grandes. Uma chacina aconteceu. Só se via milhares de corpos, tanto de superdotados, como de vampiros e ceifadores, estavam praticamente extintos. Porém restaram alguns, para pelo menos continuarem a raça. Com a chacina de imortais, Namikaze Minato ficou meio desesperado, então resolveu apelar para os seres da floresta, as fadas. Na madrugada de 10 de outubro, seu filho primogênito nascia, e com o trato de entregar sua alma, as fadas selaram a raposa com sua magia no garoto, pois Minato alegava que seu filho seria o único que conseguiria controlar a raposa dentro de seu próprio corpo. Naquela mesma noite, uma ceifadora, com muita raiva do mundo, resolveu se vingar e tomou a alma da mulher de Minato. A ceifadora só não sabia que esta era uma fada, e por ter roubado a alma de uma fada, uma tremenda maldição caiu sobre todos os ceifadores, e esta é que quando os ceifadores entrassem em guerra com seus maiores inimigos, os vampiros, novamente, eles seriam extintos, acabando com a raça Ceifadora do mundo. A lenda é extensa, só não sei se é verídica. Sendo ou não. É apenas uma lenda e eu não acredito nisso. - ela sorriu e foi ao seu lugar. A cada passo que dava, um castiçal acendia, do nada. Quando finalmente sentou disse - quem acendeu os castiçais? - ninguém sabia

- Garotos e Garotas... o jantar está servido - e assim, o assunto da lenda e dos castiçais foi esquecido e todos foram jantar. Quando terminaram, todos subiram aos seus respectivos quartos e foram 'puxar um ronco'.

Neji ficara sentado no sofá, na sala de convivência. Lá, em meio a escuridão, ele pensava, pensava em tudo, principalmente na lenda que sua prima contara, aquilo tudo fora tão estranho, ele não se conformava.

- Neji-niisan - chega Hinata desesperada - E-eu ouço um barulho, vem lá de cima

- Acalme-se Hinata-sama... não foi nada... e estamos no último andar

- Eu juro Neji-niisan, eu ouço algo estranho, vindo lá de cima

- Vá se deitar Hinata-sama, você precisa descansar, aposto que ficou tensa por causa da história não foi?

- Um pouco, mas não desvie do assunto

- É coisa da sua cabeça Hinata, você está com medo, vá deitar-se

- Então vá você também, ou vai ficar aqui, no escuro olhando pra exatamente nada

- Hai hai, você venceu, vamos dormir - e se foram... porém Hinata continuara a ouvir um barulho vindo de cima, palavras não identificadas.

* * *

_Aguardem... todas as sextas-feiras, no Sabaku no Akasuna, a mais nova FanFic de mistério e suspense com um toque de romance._

* * *

**Yo minna-san, **

**meu nome é Nathália e essa é minha segunda FanFic, primeira de naruto. Espero que vocês gostem do primeiro capítulo, eu não gostei muito, não teve tanta emoção quanto queria... bem, resposta aos reviews:**

**May-girl12: **Beem... tah aí a continuação que tu pediu... espero que goste n.n

**Dricahina: **Olha Drica, eu acho SasuHina lindo, mas eu não gosto muito do Sasukemo e já tenho plano pra ele, como também sei quem vai ser o 'par' digamos assim da Hinata... Não vai ser o Naruto, pke NaruHina é clichê e eu odeio Clichês. Que bom que você gostou do Trailler, fico feliz, e olha, fiz o máximo pra não demorar a postar, mais como eu to atolada de tarefa de casa, trabalho e matéria pra estudar, demorou mais do que eu pensei.

**FranHyuuga: **Valeu aí pelo apoio e por ter gostado do Trailler, eu fiz o máximo que pude pra colocar mistério e não citar nomes, e como você estava ansiosa, aqui está o primeiro cap, espero que goste n.n

**Bem minna-san, está decidido, irei postar toda sexta-feira, por volta das oito da noite, se não sair por aí, esperam, sai mais tarde. Se eu receber muitos reviews posso postar um no meio da semana tipo terça ou quarta. Espero que vocês gostem da minha trama e do que vai acontecer a seguir. O próximo capítulo se chama:**

**Capítulo II - Uma garota Tímida e a Traição**

**Kisu**

**Ja nee... Nath Tsuki-chan**

* * *


	3. Uma garota Tímida e a Traição

**Capítulo II – Uma garota Tímida e a Traição**

_**Hinata's POV - on**_

_Oi. Meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata. Hoje é segunda-feira, as aulas do ano letivo começam hoje. Meu quarto está uma bagunça. Quero dizer, o quarto onde estou está uma bagunça. As garotas, menos eu e Tenten quase se matam para parecerem apresentáveis. Nós temos uma caloura dentre nós. Ela chegou no sábado. Sabe. Não fui nem um pouco com a cara dela. Viu, não adiantou de nada se apressarem tanto para se arrumarem. Estão todas como sempre. E uniformizadas. Elas odeiam uniforme, eu nem tanto. É confortável e esconde minha pele branca e meu corpo, assim como minha franja esconde meu rosto._

- Meninas, são quase sete horas - _eu avisei_ - se continuarem assim vamos nos atrasar - _pronto, falei a palavra taboo atrasar_

- Hinatinha não fala uma coisa dessas

- Eu estou indo Tenten. Ja nee meninas - _eu saí de lá, se ficasse não aguentaria nem mais um minuto. Aquele ar de pó de rosto me deixa sufocada. Por que elas não vão como elas são? São tão bonitas normais, pena que não concordam comigo. Fui andando normalmente pelo corredor, com meu caderno de capa branca e meu estojo azul marinho nas mãos. Sinto algo bater contra mim_ - Itai

- Gomenasai Hinata-san

- Deidara-senpai? Sasori-senpai?

- Você viu Ino?

- Está no quarto Deidara-senpai, se arrumando. Com sua licença - _me retirei dali, não sei por que, mas acho que aqueles dois tem algo, brigam demais para serem apenas amigos. Vejo minha sala. Kami-sama é o Senhor. Abro a porta e arregalo os olhos. Finjo que não foi comigo e me sento no lugar reservado à mim. Eles percebem._

- Hinata, você chegou a muito tempo?

- Che-cheguei a-agora... Ka-karin-s-san - _pronto, comecei a gaguejar. Por que eu tinha que chegar justo na hora que Karin, a que se diz apaixonada no Sasuke-san está no maior amasso, digamos assim com Suigetsu, um carinha que ela diz odiar?_

- Viu algo?

- Ver eu vi, mas eu não gosto muito de falar da vida alheia - _eu não sou muito fã de mentir_

- Que bom - _deu um sorrisinho falso e um olhar mortal. Pobre garota, eu venho de uma família tradicional que treina seus descendentes tanto na luta quanto na espada. Nocauteio ela fácil fácil. Não, eu não sou modesta, é porque essa é minha única qualidade, tenho que ressaltar._

_As meninas finalmente chegam. Ino senta ao meu lado, e Sakura na frente de Ino, a gente conversa algumas baboseiras e chega o resto do pessoal da nossa sala: Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, Gaara-san, Shikamaru-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Sai-san, Tayuya-san, Juugo-san e etc., o sinal bate, mas nada do professor._

- A primeira aula é de que? - _eu pergunto_

- Literatura - _Ino me responde, o professor é Kakashi-sensei. Temos quinze minutos_ - Tem algo que queira fala Hina?

- Eu não fui com a cara dela_ - eu_

- Eu também não_ - Sakura e Ino_

- Você viu o jeito que ela olhava pra ele?_ - Sakura_

- Viu, e ele tem namorada_ - Ino_

- Pois é - _eu... ficamos mais quatorze minutos conversando. Conserto, elas conversavam e eu olhava pro nada, até que Kakashi-sensei entra na sala. A aula foi chata, como a de português, com Anko-sensei, e a de Culinária com Kurenai-sensei. Vamos para o recreio. Eu sou a primeira a sair da sala. Vou para meu banquinho, que fica debaixo de uma árvore, Naruto-kun senta do meu lado._

- O que foi Hina? - _Naruto-kun me beijou, estamos namorando... esqueci de citar isso, mas eu não acho que esse namoro vá longe, já não sinto nada por ele, e pérolas não combinam comigo_

- Nada, Naruto, apenas deixe-me sozinha - _precisava pensar, e muito_

- Hina-chan, tem algo de errado com você, me diz

- Iie Naruto, me deixe sozinha, apenas isso

- Nande Hina? Nande?

- Naruto, não me obrigue a responder essa pergunta, só me deixe sozinha, é só um pedido, você me vê toda hora, será que eu não posso ficar sozinha um pouco? - _eu explodi_

- Demo Hina, e quando você fica no seu quarto

- As garotas não me deixam em paz, me dê licença - _e me retirei dali, se continuasse por mais uma fração de segundo iria dizer o que não devia... algo vai acontecer, e vai me machucar muito_

**_Hinata's POV - off_**

Já era 12:30 e todos se encontravam no grande salão, estava na hora do almoço, as meninas pediram para os garotos sentarem longe delas nesse dia, elas queriam ter uma séria conversa com um certo elemento. De nome as garotas sentaram-se, na seguinte ordem: Ino Hinata Tenten, na frente: Sakura Akemi Temari. Ino começou.

- Akemi, nós cinco precisamos falar com você

- O que estão esperando? Podem dizer - Akemi logo disse e uma pergunta pairou no ar: quem começa? Até que uma certa Yamanaka toma coragem de dizer

- Akemi, você por acaso se interessou por alguém daqui?

- Co-como assim? - ela se atrapalhou

- Simples - Sakura completou - você está gostando de alguém do colégio ou não?

- De-demo, por que essa pergunta tão repentina?

- Você tem que nos dizer - agora era Tenten quem falava - afinal, se nós não soubermos, uma coisa muito ruim poderá acontecer

- Não ligo - se virou para sair, estava cercada - deixe-me sair

- Responda Yamada - continuou Temari, firme - ou então - fora interrompida

- Ou então o que? A vida é minha ok? Eu que decido se falo ou não tudo bem? Não metam o nariz onde não foram chamadas

- Go-gomenasai Yamada-san, e-eu que q-queria saber na verda-dade, mas se você não quer di-dizer... nã-não diga

- Com licença - disse ríspida - achei que nós poderíamos ser amigas

- Só não faça algo do que se arrependa, Yamada - terminou Temari, agora felina, como se tivesse o intuito de chamá-la para uma briga

Yamada saiu e sentou perto dos garotos, e Naruto já curioso perguntou:

- O que elas queriam? Akemi-chan?

- Nada - disse praticamente cuspindo a palavra

Aquele foi o almoço mais silencioso daqueles primeiros dias de convivência. Aquilo estava parecendo um inferno. O sinal tocou, todos voltaram para suas respectivas salas. Todos estavam quietos. Quietos demais. Um clima tenso pairava no ar. Só se ouvia o riscar de lápis no papel, de giz no quadro, palavras de apresentação por parte do professor. Cochichos baixíssimos. Aquela segunda-feira, definitivamente, estava sinistra. Até que alguém se pronuncia:

- O que está havendo aqui? - era Kiba - Essa escola está muito silenciosa

- Inuzuka-kun - disse Asuma, o professor de física - você está coberto de razão, nos meus cinco anos aqui, é a primeira vez que vejo esse silêncio sepulcral, isso está estranho... muito estranho. Hyuuga-san

- Hai, Asuma-sensei

- Pode verificar as outras salas? E me dizer se é só aqui?

- Ha-hai - e saiu...

**_Hinata's POV - on_**

_Asuma-sensei me pediu para verificar as outras dependências do colégio, eu fui como ordenado, passe na sala das oitavas séries e das sétimas, silêncio, no outro primeiro, silêncio, nos segundos anos, silêncio, nos terceiros anos, completamente calado. Voltei a minha sala._

- Asuma-sensei

- Sim Hyuuga

- Silêncio, só se pode ouvir o rabiscar de lápis no caderno e giz no quadro

- Souka... sente-se - _Asuma-sensei virou-se, foi até a porta e chamou alguém, era Shizune, a enfermeira e assistente ela entrou na sala e disse que iria ficar lá na ausência do professor. Espera um pouco, ausência do professor? Onde Asuma-sensei foi?_

- Shizune-san, onde Asuma-sensei foi?

- Sinceramente? Não faço idéia Hinata-sama - _odeio o tratamento pelo sufixo 'sama', não sou melhor que ninguém aqui poxa... o Neji-niisan até que vai, agora alguém que é superior a mim neste colégio? Tudo bem que eu sou de uma família nobre, mas nem tomei posse da empresa da minha família ainda._

**_Hinata's POV - off_**

A aula de fisíca continuou meia hora depois, quando Asuma voltou para a sala, a desculpa que deu foi que tudo estava muito estranho a daí ele convocou uma reunião com a direção e o resto dos professores. A decisão foi que por hora eles seriam liberados. O que foi aceito muito bem por parte dos alunos, apesar de ser o primeiro dia do ano letivo, aula é aula e se eles forem liberados tudo perfeito. O engraçado, porém sinistro, é que o colégio continuou o maior silêncio, parecia que as vozes dos estudantes foram completamente roubadas, assuntos não existiam, o que aconteceu no final, foi que todos foram para seus quartos. Ou melhor. Quase todos. Uma jovem Yamada e uma jovem Hyuuga andavam pela escola. Yamada visitava cada cantinho da escola, explorando tudo. Já a Hyuuga caminhava pelo imenso jardim, coberto pela neve semi-derretida. O inverno estava acabando.

Hinata estava com o uniforme tradicional do colégio e um sobre-tudo por cima. O inverno estava no fim, mas ainda estava frio. Muito frio. Mesmo ainda estando no inverno, geralmente nessa época do ano os dias ficavam por volta dos 10C° a 15°, porém, o que o termômetro da escola indicava era -3C°... Hinata se indagava '_Por que será que está tão frio? Será que?'_. Não teve a chance de completar sua frase. Logo seus próprios pés a levavam correndo para qualquer lugar do castelo. Perdera a noção do tempo. Já era quase três da manhã. Seus passos largos e apressados continuavam sorrateiros e ela cada vez mais se esgueirava para um lugar que não sabia por que, mas seus pés a levavam pra lá. Pra que? Essa era a pergunta. O que viu foi incomparável. Uma onda de sentimentos a invadiram. Surpresa. Raiva. Tristeza. Felicidade. Nojo. É. Nojo. Ela sentia nojo do que viu.

_'Pensei que era minha amiga, Akemi'_. Era o que a mente de Hinata processava. Ou tentava. A cena ainda passava lentamente pelos olhos da garota perolada. Ela sentia muita pena das pessoa que via. Ela sentia pena de si mesma. Como foi boba. Como foi ingênua. Como seus pensamentos a levavam pra lugar nenhum. Como seus pressentimentos nunca falharam. Por que? Por que Yamada-san, Naruto-kun?

Sim. Foi isso que ela viu. A Yamada. Bela e provocante Yamada. Sentada. Sentada no colo de Naruto. No colo do seu Naruto. O beijando. Bejando o seu Naruto. Já não era mais seu. Não se impediu de chorar. Não se impediu de gritar. Não se impediu de nada. Por que? Porque os mais variados sentimentos a invadiram e ela agiu pelo instinto.

- Nande Naruto-kun? - ela gritava o questionamento - Nande?

- Hi-hinata? - só agora o jovem percebeu que sua namorada estava lá. Parada. Chorando - eu posso explicar

- Naruto - disse com raiva na voz - Akemi - continuou, já com o choro contido - Não ousem mas olhar na minha cara, se por acaso um de vocês dois vierem falar comigo, eu vou fingir que vocês não existem - ela respirou e tentou se controlar, em vão - Naruto - continuou tirando o anel de pérolas do dedo anelar direito - pérolas não combinam comigo - e terminou jogando o anel em qualquer canto do salão e então se virando e entrando no elevador.

O elevador subia, subia. Hinata ainda chorava, mas não estava em prantos, nem arrependida, de nada, nem do que disse, nem do fez, ele mereceu afinal. Ela que não mereceu ser traída, não assim. Chegou ao seu destino, o último andar. Quando entrou no quarto viu o que menos queria. Todos, sem exceção, estavam lá, na sala de convivência. Logo qua porta abriu revelando-a, algumas pessoas juntaram-se em volta da garota, que só se permitiu cair sobre os joelhos e chorar. Só podia chorar.

- Hina - dizia Tenten com o maior cuidado - o que houve?

- Por que Tenten? Por que isso só acontece comigo?

- O que Hinata?

- Akemi... Naruto... - seus olhos que haviam parado de lacrimejar começam novamente a chorar - Nande?

- O que aquele idiota fez? - agora era Neji que falava, com certa raiva na voz

- M-me traiu - disse bem baixo, o que não passou despercebido pelos ótimos ouvidos de Neji

- Eu juro que mato ele

- Neji-niisan, não precisa - ela dizia com alguma firmeza sabe-se lá de onde que tirou - eu mesmo o faço, se precisar - Neji não pode deixar de arregalar os olhos, era a primeira vez que via sua prima tão convicta, tão cheia de ódio, tão estranha

- Hinata-sama, você está bem?

- Mas é claro Neji-niisan - dizia com cinismo - o que poderia estar mal aqui?

- Hina-chan, aquele baka do Naruto te traiu e você pirou

- Nani? - Hinata recobrou a consciência, e voltou ao seu pranto, quando a porta abre

- Hinata-chan... Sumimasen - era Naruto, Hinata apenas virou-se entrou no quarto, como se seu nome jamais tivesse sido pronunciado

Logo voltou. Afinal. Não é normal.

- Minna, sõa três da manhã - ela disse - o que vocês estão fazendo acordados? - era uma pergunta sem resposta

- Nós ouvimos. Como esse colégio estava um silêncio total nós ouvimos tudo - foi a resposta mais aceitável que Neji arranjou

- Neji-niisan, só mais essa vez, irei acreditar no que diz - e novamente entrou no quarto, gritando um - Oyasumi - e sendo respondida por todos

- Naruto - agora Neji dizia

- Neji, ela me atacou - disse apontando para a Yamada - parece que ela sentiu que a Hinata-chan estava perto e me atacou, simplesmente não deu tempo de afastá-la, quando percebi, um segundo depois da louca pular em mim, Hinata já estava de pé, chorando na nossa frente

- Akemi

- É lógico que ele está mentindo, só para dizer que é a vítima de tudo

- Yamada Akemi, você é a menos confiável de todos nós, e Naruto nunca, nunca mentiu pra nós

- De-demo, é tão óbvio, ele só quer se safar dessa, vocês não vêem? - definitivamente, a Yamada estava mentindo, Naruto fora apenas uma peça do maléfico plano da garota, ele não passava de mais uma vítima, mas mesmo assim, a pequena Hinata apenas pensava que aquilo era pra acontecer, e que ela não sentia mais nada pelo loirinho.

- Naruto não está mentindo - Hinata aparece do nada, novamente - Desde a primeira vez que vi voocê pressenti que algo ruim irá acontecer, daí eu comecei a ouvir gritos, Naruto te beijando, eu o conheço melhor que todo mundo, ele nunca faria isso, nem se fosse amor a primeira vista, ele não pensa tão rápido assim

- Mas então porque você terminou comigo Hinata?

- Pra falar a verdade, eu só estava esperando algo deste nível acontecer, realmente Naruto-kun, o que eu sentia por você era mera admiração, obcessão, mas não amor, não paixão... eu não sei o que é sentir isso... eu não sou capaz de sentir isso - e finalizando entrou pela terceira vez no quarto, deitando na cama forrada com lençois negros, e deitada, olhando uma foto... Seu pai, seu tio, seu primo e ela, todos sorrindo, como se Neji nunca tivesse sentido rancor da família dela, como se Hizashi não tivesse morrido, como se ela não fosse tida como desgraça do clã - eu queria voltar para esse tempo - disse sussurrando - e muitas coisas não teriam acontecido - e assim ficou olhando para o branco do teto, até que todas as garotas entraram no quarto e deitaram e enfim, dormiram. E ela continuou olhando pro branco do teto, sem sono, sem sentimentos.

* * *

_Yo minna-san,_

_Dricahina, o Sasuke não vai ser par romantico da Hinata... eu tbm amo, tbm acho q eles são fofos juntos, mas aqui não vai rolar pke eu jah tenhu um destino definido pra Hinata..._

_Review... Onegai... T.T só recebi um no primeiro cap, por isso demorei a postar... e tbm pke eu to assistindo Bleach, e os OVA's de Tsubasa, e Hellsing, Angelic Layer, Angel Sanctuary, Claymore, FMA, Naruto *-*, Evangelion e etc... e tbm pke essa foi minha ultima semana... mas como preometido, to postando numa sexta ^^_

_kisu_

_espero mais reviews dessa vez_

_ja nee_

Tsuki _Hime _no Baka


	4. Entre Pedidos e Gritos

**Capítulo III – Entre Pedidos e Gritos**

Aquela segunda-feira passara, demoradamente, mas passara. Já é terça-feira e nem parece que a segunda fora tão silenciosa. O colégio estava um verdadeiro fuzuê. Pessoas correndo pelos quartos. Alguns discutiam trivialidades. Mas ela estava quieta. Hinata continuava quieta como sempre. Sentada no sofá da sala de convivência ela pensava. Naruto chegou sorrateiro, como nunca havia feito antes.

- Hinata-chan, você não sente mais nada por mim mesmo? – ele ainda não acreditava nas duras palavras ditas no dia anterior

- Sim Naruto-kun, já faz um tempo, acho que desde ano passado

- Você poderia ter me falado antes, aí não aconteceria isso tudo

- Wakata – ela abaixou sua cabeça, como se estivesse com vergonha – demo, eu estava com medo, não tinha coragem, só precisava de algo para me motivar, e isso foi o bastante

- Por que você me defendeu?

- Eu te conheço muito melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, e não queria que alguém como a Yamada se desse bem – respirou fundo – eu posso ser dura algumas vezes, mas não sou desonesta

- Isso é verdade... Hina, arigato

- Douitashimashite... Naruto-kun - ela se levantou - minna-san, vou na frente

- Matte, Hyuuga - uma voz conhecida gritou, era Akemi... Hinata apenas fingiu que não ouviu e saiu

**_Hinata's POV - on_**

_Aqui me encontro novamente, narrando essa história. Uma história que eu protagonizo, não sei por que, já que uma garota tímida e boazinha como eu não poderia protagonizar nada. Não sei o que fazer, afinal, a Yamada me fez um favor e tanto, e agora eu não carrego o fardo de ter que mentir para a pessoa que eu mais admiro. Mais admirava. Naruto-kun sempre foi um exemplo pra mim, uma pessoa perseverante, apesar dos inúmeros olhares de desprezo que recebia, foi conquistando um a um. Inclusive Neji-niisan, uma pessoa que eu nunca imaginava que poderia mudar. Agora Neji não odeia o clã, nem me odeia, muito pelo contrário, agora ele quer proteger tudo e todos, isso é bom. Naruto-kun também mudou Gaara-san, Sabaku no Gaara era outro caso perdido, Temari-chan mesma dizia isso do próprio irmão, mas agora ele conversa, é até sociável. Isso é bom, isso mostra que as pessoas podem mudar. Mas uma coisa que eu queria mudar em mim... eu não posso. Ter nascido justo neste clã. Eu sinceramente, queria ter nascido num clã desconhecido. Talvez eu fosse mais espontânea, menos fechada, menos tímida. Será que um dia eu deixo de ser tímida? Vivo fazendo essa pergunta pra Tenten, minha melhor amiga, mas ela sempre diz: "que isso Hina, sua timidez que faz de você tão legal com todos, tão kawaii, tão doce, se você não fosse tímida você não seria Hyuuga Hinata, seria Hyuuga Hanabi, e o jeito da sua inouto não combina contigo amiga", definitivamente, é isso que Tenten sempre diz._

_Eu entro na sala, agora sem nenhuma imagem comprometedora, apenas algumas pessoas conversando. Sai-san já está na sala, isso é surpreendente, para um novato. Eu sento no meu lugar e vejo que tem alguém na última carteira, da fila do canto, mas aquela é a carteira do... Sim, é a carteira do Gaara-san, e ele que está sentado lá. Tinha certeza que ele ainda estava lá no quarto, mas parece que me enganei._

- Hinata-chan... Hinata-chan? - _ouço alguém gritar meu nome da porta, vou ver quem é_ - Que bom que está aí Hinata-chan

- Eto... - _Quem é ela? - _Quem...

- Gomenasai, esqueci de me apresentar, sou Haku, assistente de Zabuza-sensei... Bem, como a primeira aula é dele, ele me pediu pra chamar algum aluno bom em artes, só que como eu sou novato eu não sabia ninguém, daí eu esbarrei com um loiro que me disse que você era boa e que provavelmente estaria aqui, aí eu vim correndo

- Haku-sensei, calma e respira - _isso é mesmo um homem?_ - vamos andando e você me explica tudo ok?

- Claro Hinata-chan, vamos

_Então eu saí da sala junto com esse... digo essa... essa pessoa e ele me explicou tudo. Era apenas para ajudar Zabuza-sensei numa pintura abstrata, até parecia que Deidara-senpai sabia o que Zabuza-sensei queria me indicando. Deidara-senpai e Sasori-senpai me conhecem muito bem. Eu confio extremamente nesses dois. Deidara-senpai é irmão de Ino, e Sasori-senpai um parente distante de Gaara-san. Até parece que todos neste colégio tem algum parentesco._

**_Hinata's POV - off_**

A loira e a rosácea caminhavam pelos corredores do colégio junto com uma morena e outra loira. A primeira loira e a rosácea pararam na frente de uma das salas, se despediram das outras duas e entraram.

- Hina já deve estar aqui certo?

- Hai, já que ela saiu antes de nós porquinha

- Testuda no baka - entra na sala - ué?

- Cadê a Hina Gaara?

- Um professor

- Que que tem?

- A chamou

- Pra que?

- Não sei

- Sempre monossilábico, nem parece irmão da Temari

- Hnph

- Deixa ele pra lá porquinha, as coisas da Hina estão lá, então ela deve voltar

- Vai ser a primeira e última vez que você ouvirá isso, mas tem razão testuda

**_Hinata's POV - on_**

_Eu terminei de ajudar Zabuza-sensei e voltei para a sala, incrivelmente vi Saky e Ino sentadas, conversando. Me sentei silenciosa, como sempre, e elas nem perceberam. Logo o sinal tocou, porém elas continuavam a conversar. Zabuza-sensei e Haku-sensei entraram na sala e elas continuavam lá._

_- _Ino, Saky-chan, o sensei já está na sala

- Han? Hina, desde quando você está aqui?

- Já faz uns dez minutos Saky-chan

- Ah... mesmo? - _acenei com a cabeça_

- Bem alunos, as férias foram longas e esse é o segundo dia de aula então... Não vamos desperdiçá-los. Esse ano vocês irão estudar educação artística, e não teatro ou música, como antes... Mas como a demanda de professores está difícil, eu continuo a ser o sensei. E temos agora um assistente, Haku

- Yo minna-san

- Sem mais delongas, eu me chamo Momochi Zabuza, isso para os novatos, lógico. O primeiro tema do ano será arte abstrata, e eu quero agradecer a Hyuuga que me ajudou a fazer o quadro - _eu só abaixei a cabeça, cada vez mais e mais vermelha -_ muito bom seu trabalho Hinata, nem sei como Haku foi pegar justo você

- Foi um aluno daqui que me indicou, eu estava meio perdido

- Era de se esperar, que aluno?

- Um loiro de olhos azuis com uma franja no rosto

- Por acaso é um que fala _un _toda hora?

- _Un?_

**_Flash Back - on_**

_- Eto... você poderia me ajudar?_

_- Eu, un?_

_- Sim, eu procuro alguém bom em artes_

_- Artes? Tem uma garota, un... Ela se chama Hyuuga Hinata e é do primeiro 'A', un_

_- Domo arigato_

_- Douitamashimashite, un_

_- Deidara, esses seus ''un's'' irritam_

_- Sério Sasori-danna, un?_

**_Flash Back - off_**

- Hai, acho que o nome dele começa com Dei... alguma coisa

- Deidara, Yamanaka Deidara

- Isso mesmo... aliás, ele é muito parecido com você

- O niichan? Que isso nenhum pouco - _as vezes a ironia de Ino me assusta, como ela pode conversar tão livremente com um sensei?_

- Bem Haku, o papo está bom , mas se continuar assim a aula não rende, não é?

- Hai. Gomenasai Zabuza-senpai

- Hai hai, bem meu alunos, a primeira coisa que eu quero que vocês façam...

_Zabuza-sensei dava as instruções e nós fazíamos, todos nós montamos um quadro, que ele disse que depois ficaria em exposição. Kuso, odeio quando isso acontece. Não gosto que nada que eu faço fique em exposição. É humilhante, pra mim é humilhante. As demais aulas passaram. Assim como o recreio, e as demais aulas, assim como o almoço... Enfim, vou pula pra 14:00 pm. Já é tarde e o tempo finalmente começou a mudar. Eu como sempre de tarde faço um passeio nos jardins do colégio. Ontem eu presisava de um casaco grosso, hoje nem tanto. Sento num banco qualquer, admirando uma grade cerejeira. As flores estão caindo. O inverno está acabando, se não me engano elas começam a florecer no fim do outono e no inverno estão magníficas. Olho o termômetro do colégio. Marca 17C°... uma temperatura razoável, mas ainda sim friozinho._

_Sempre que fico aqui perco a noção do tempo, não sei por que, mas deve ser porque isso me traz lembranças, lembranças de quando minha mãe me levava pra passear num parque perto de casa. No tempo que eu fazia bonecos de neve. Eu era feliz e não sabia. Com esses pensamentos eu rio. Tive uma infância feliz. Até minha mãe morrer. Foi bombástico pra mim, o fim do mundo pra Hanabi. Ela era tão nova, tinha apenas três anos, eu cinco, já tinha noção de algo._

_- _Hinata-san, se ficar aqui fora muito tempo vai se resfriar - _me virei_

- Eto... Gaara-san, eu não me resfri fácil, venho aqui todos os dias, estou acostumada

- Mesmo assim, vai chover - _agora que eu vi, o céu está escuro... Todo ano, no segundo dia de aula, eu venho aqui, perco a noção do tempo, Gaara-san me avisa e eu vejo que o céu está armando uma enorme chuva, a única chuva do ano_

_- _Arigato, Gaara-san - _e segui para procurar abrigo no castelo_

- É sempre assim, todo ano, no segundo dia de aula, você vem pra cá, e eu te alerto, já faz bem uns três anos não é?

- Hai, a única chuva do ano, uma baita chuva - _eu rio - _como você soube que eu estava aqui da primeira vez?

- As outras garotas me pediram pra te procurar, me disseram que você tinha sumido

- E depois, digo, e ano passado? E esse ano?

- Eu vi o céu, não deu outra

- Naruto-kun te mudou mesmo não é?

- Doushite?

- Você mal falava, quando entrou aqui, a quatro anos atrás, mas depois que conheceu Naruto você começou a se tornar sociável, se isso acontecesse a quatro anos atrás você daria as costas para as garotas e Temari te xingaria

- Naruto também te mudou Hinata-san, você mal conseguia falar do tanto que gaguejava. A primeira vez que eu te chamei aqui foi um belo exemplo

**_Flash Back - on_**

_Hinata estava sentada num baquinho qualquer do jardim do colégio e nem via que uma enorme chuva formava sobre sua cabeça_

_- Hinata-san, se você continuar aí vai pegar um resfriado_

_- Na-nani?_

_- Olhe para cima_

_- A-am-me? - ela corre para o castelo - Do-domo ariga-gato goza-zaimashita-ta Ga-gaara-s-san_

**_Flash Back - off_**

- Aquele dia foi engraçado. Eu não conhecia os garotos muito bem, e nessa época, Misaki...

- Misaki ainda não tinha morrido

- Hai, a morte dela nos pegou desprevenidos, ela era uma amiga muito querida

- Ela era uma pessoa muito boa, não merecia aquilo

- O assassino nunca foi encontrado, mas se ele fosse encontrado - _eu ri - _Ino e Saky-chan

- Nem imagino o que as duas fariam, vamos Hinata-san, já são quase quatro horas

- Nossa, fiquei duas horas no jardim?

- Quase

- Realmente, o tempo voa quando estou lá... eto... Iku ze

_E fomos para o quarto juntos, conversando. Ainda não entendo como eu ainda o chamo de Gaara-san e ele me chama de Hinata-san, somos bons amigos a um bom tempo já e ele ainda me chama de um jeito formal. E como sou tímida demais não consigo chamá-lo de um jeito menos formal. É, eu sou definitivamente um ser estranho. Bem, quando chegamos a sala de convivência eu me despedi e entrei no quarto, que só tinha uma pessoa. Yamada Akemi._

- Hyuuga-san, me escute

- Eu te perdôo pelo que você fez Yamada-san, só não quero que esse clima pesado continue aqui, pode não parecer, pela impressão que você teve de mim, mas eu sou uma pessoa boa, a gente tentou te alertar, mas você não quis nos ouvir. Eu agiria como você

- Arigato, e me chame apenas de Akemi

- Certo, com a condição de que você me chame apenas de Hinata, meu sobrenome não me trás boas lembranças

- Hai - _e com isso eu tomei um longo banho. Seis horas era a hora do lanche e nove a do jantar, as dez e meia cama e as seis da manhã acordar, rotina é algo que eu nunca vou entender._

_Lanchamos. Jantamos. É a hora de dormir. A hora de dormir, é sempre a hora em que escuto as mais pavorosas coisas. Argh, tira isso da cabeça menina. Pensa em... Em que eu penso? Na minha mãe, uma mulher bonita e bondosa. Temari, uma garota engraçada e forte. Tenten, uma amiga para todas as horas e um amor de pessoa. Ino, uma menina e tanto, louca que nem ela. Sakura, uma flor e fofa. Akemi, me fez um favor enorme. Kiba-kun, um amigo e tanto que ama cães. Shino-kun, um amigo misterioso, juro que ainda descubro algo sobre ele. Lee-san, sempre alegre e energético. Naruto-kun, uma pessoa capaz de mudar qualquer um. Shikamaru-kun, um preguiçoso problemático. Sasuke-san, Sasuke-san me dá medo. Neji-niisan, um ótimo primo, protetor. Gaara-san, um amigo precioso, que sempre conversa comigo quando preciso. Sai-san, um ótimo desenhista, que adora apelidar s outros, muito legal e engraçado. Chouji-kun, literalmente, um fofo. Kankuro-san, sempre implicando com Gaara-san e Temari, gosta de marionetes. Sasori-senpai, outro que adora marionetes, pra lá e pra cá brigando com Deidara-senpai e seus 'un'. Deidara-senpai, niisan da Ino e um ótimo senpai, que adora explodir coisas, está sempre explodindo um saquinho no ouvido de alguém. Konan-senpai, uma linda e agradável mulher, sempre me ajudando quando preciso, nem parece ter apenas 17 anos. Hidan-senpai, sempre falando de um tal de Jashin-sama, morro de rir. Kakuzu-senpai, Vive andando com Hidan e falando mal de Jashin-sama, é pão-duro e jura de pé junto que tem cinco corações, enquanto Hidan jura que é imortal. Pain-senpai, sempre arranjando um jeito de organiza a Akatsuki, Akatsuki é o nome da organização escolar e chapa para votação no grêmio estudantil. Zetsu-senpai, adora plantas e é bem paz e amor. Kisame-senpai, ele parece um peixe, e odeia quando tem peixe no almoço ou jantar, já fez um protesto por causa disso. Itachi-senpai, é irmão de Sasuke-san, mas ao contrário do otouto ele não me dá medo, ele é bem legal e me ajuda sempre que preciso. Tobi-senpai, não posso dizer bem que ele é um senpai, ele é meio... estranho. Usa uma máscara laranja, que parece um pirulito. Ele age como criança, mas já me disseram que ele que é o verdadeiro presidente do grêmio. Se for ele mesmo, está fazendo um ótimo trabalho._

_Me levanto. Está faltando alguém aqui. Já são meia noite. Tenten. Tenten sumiu. Procuro pelo quarto, ouço alguns barulhos vindos da sala de convivência. Encosto meu ouvido na porta. Ouço._

_- O que é você? - essa é a voz da Tenten_

_- Ainda pergunta doce garota? Só quero provar de você minha cara - uma voz desconhecidas_

_- Me larga. Pára. Me solta. Eu vou gritar_

_- Pode gritar, ninguém vai te ouvir mesmo, como nunca ouviram Misaki - Misaki? Espera um pouco, ele é o assassino. Eu abro a porta, a luz está ligada, Tenten está estirada no chão com a perna sangrando_

- Tenten, você está bem?

- Nani? Hinata?

- Vamos, vou te levar para a enfermaria

* * *

Quem é Misaki e qual é sua história? Quem é o assassino? Tenten ficará bem? O que acontecerá de agora em diante neste internato?

* * *

Caracaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... postei de madrugaaaaas... gomen pela demora minna

* * *

**Yo, aká estou eu novamente... com mais um capítulo de suspense... ninguém imaginava que Gaara era sociável né? Eu fiz o máximo pra fazer a Hina expressar o que ela pensava de todos. Resposta aos reviews... que foram 5... *-***

**:( : **Caraaa... naum sei seu nome... brigada por achar perfeito... Hina vai se dar bem no final... mas até o final tem que por muita lenha na fogueira, tem muitos capitulos ainda... espero que continue acompanhando... bjO... *-*

**Yui no Amaterasu: **Mulher, tu tem um faro bom... só lhe digo isso... se seus palpites estão certos ou não... só acompanhando pra saber... mas msm assim vc conseguiu ler as entrelinhas... Omedetou... brigada por ter achado linda e ter gostado... continue acompanhando... bjO... *-*

**Raiza: **Infelizmente não terá NejiHina... não sou muito fã de HyuugaCest, soh quando eh NejiHana... *-* ... vc estava ansiosa, aki está o outro cap... espero que você tenha gostado e continue a acompanhar a fic... bjO... *-*

**Toph-Baka: **Denise... I'm so sorry... tava completamente sem criatividade e só deu pra postar agora... continua acompanhando viiiu? bjO... *-*

**Tenshi no Hikari: **Caroooooooooooooooooooooooool... finalmente tu leu criatura... q bom q vc gostou do destino da Hina... e eu tbm t amo ok miga? Sasori é td e Deida tbm *-*... e logo logo iremos começar a postar A "Grande" idéia de Tobi neh? Tah hilária... aiai... bjO... *-*

* * *

**_Foram muitos reviews e Hime ficou feliz com isso... espero que a cada capítulo eu tenha mais e mais reviews... motivação total *-*_**

* * *

Tsuki _Hime _no Baka


	5. Sangue Dor Grito e Morte

**Capítulo IV – Sangue, Dor, Grito e Morte**

_**Hinata's POV - on**_

_Dei graças a Kami por Kabuto-sensei estar na enfermaria àquela hora da noite. Parece que ele tinha torcido o tornozelo ou algo do tipo e estava fazendo um curativo. Me pergunto o que ele estava fazendo naquela hora da noite para ter torcido o pé. Mas, pelo menos Tenten ficou lá. Já é manhã e eu estou limpando o sangue que escorreu da perna dela ontem à noite._

- O que está fazendo, Hinata-sama? – _ai, era só o que me faltava, Neji-niisan me pegar limpando isso_

- Apenas limpando uma sujeirinha, você sabe como eu sou com limpeza não é?

- É verdade, e onde está Tenten?

- Ah claro, Tenten-chan estava passando mal ontem à noite e eu fui levá-la a enfermaria. Parece que foi uma tontura passageira, mas Kabuto-sensei achou melhor ela ficar lá

- Então ela está na enfermaria?

- Hai, hai

- Isso foi a que horas exatamente Hinata-sama?

- Neji-niisan, você faz perguntas demais – _me levantei – _vou para a sala, com licença

- Claro

_Neji-niisan é sempre assim, enche todos de perguntas, e até ele ter esclarecido todas as suas dúvidas na pára de perguntar. E sinceramente, isso me irrita, mas lógico que eu não vou me irritar na frente dele, porque se não... Ai, não quero nem pensar. Entrei na sala._

_**Hinata's POV – off**_

_**Karin's POV – on**_

_Acordei no horário de sempre. Ai como eu odeia a escola. A novata fica andando pra lá e pra cá fazendo mil perguntas. Tayuya seu nome. Hanabi fica na dela e Moegi conversa com os dois bakas mor: Konohamaru, o neto do Sandaime e Udon, o amigo do neto do Sandaime. Ninguém merece. Todo mundo acha que eu sou chata e blábláblá, mas olhem pelo meu ponto de vista. Esse colégio é uma porcaria._

_Se eu fosse um pouco mais estudiosa não estaria aqui. Mas se eu não estivesse aqui não iria conhecer muita gente legal. Tipo o Juugo, Juugo é legal, mas aquele Suigetsu é irritante. Bota irritante nisso. Mas apesar dele ser irritante eu gosto dele. Quando ele não quer me encher ele é engraçado._

_A maioria me acha uma vaca, digamos assim. Isso porque eu dou em cima do Sasuke. Um dos caras mais bonitos do colégio. Eu dou em cima dele, mas ele não me dá bola. Às vezes eu faço isso só pra irritá-lo mesmo. Eu não sinto o mínimo de atração por ele. Ele que fique com a cor-de-rosa lá, eu sei que ele gosta dela. Aquele Uchiha não me engana nem um pouco._

_**Karin's POV – off**_

Todos os estudantes foram para suas respectivas salas. Em poucos minutos as aulas começariam. Todos foram para suas salas. Menos uma garota. Karin não foi para a sala, e nossa querida e observadora Hinata percebeu isso. Porém não comentou com ninguém, preferiu esperara a aula acabar, talvez fosse só um mal estar e ela estivesse na enfermaria. Mas, como uma boa questionadora, Hinata foi falar com sua inouto.

- Hanabi

- Nani, onee-chan?

- Karin saiu do quarto com vocês?

- Iie, ela saiu antes, disse que tinha que ir pra sala adiantar alguma coisa, doushite?

- Ela não apareceu na aula...

- Eu vi Karin, ela estava indo para a sala mesmo, demo, depois que ela entrou na sala, e eu entrei logo após, ela havia sumido

- Nani? Suigetsu-san?

- Aquilo não foi normal Hinata-san, parece que depois da sua história ou sei lá o que, coisas estranhas estão acontecendo

- O silêncio no primeiro dia de aula - Hanabi

- Os gritos à noite – Suigetsu

- Tenten, e agora, Karin-san – Hinata

- Hina

- Tenten? O que são essas muletas? – Hinata pergunta para Tenten que acaba de chegar e liga os fatos - Só pode ser. Suigetsu-san, você estudava aqui desde ano passado?

- Hai, não sou novato

- Você deve saber quem é Misaki, Suzuhara Misaki

- Sim sei, aquela garota morena de olhos azuis, que saiu do colégio

- Na verdade ela não saiu do colégio – Tenten

- Ela foi assassinada – Hinata

- Assassinada? – Suigetsu e Hanabi, juntos

- Hai, parece que alguma coisa entrou no nosso quarto a noite e pegou ela. Logo depois ouvimos um grito, claramente pedia socorro, e na manhã do dia seguinte, na própria cama ela estava deitada e coberta. Achamos que ela estava bem, porém, quando tiramos a coberta, ela estava com um buraco enorme na barriga, horrível

- Hinata foi a primeira que viu, ficou estática, a única coisa que fizemos foi chamar Tsunade-sama, e encobrimos tudo, dizendo que ela voltou pra Okinawa

- Kami-sama, como puderam fazer algo do tipo?

- Se Tsunade-sama não encobrisse, o nome do colégio seria manchado e os nossos pais iriam tirar a gente daqui, se for como foi com Misaki-chan, Karin vai morrer se não descobrirmos o paradeiro do misterioso assassino

- Ou misteriosa, pode ser mulher

- É verdade Tenten

- Arigato

- Nani?

- Brigado por me dizer tudo isso, vou procurar o paradeiro do assassino

- Boa sorte

- Onee-chan, também vou indo, disse pra Akemi que iria ajudá-la na tarefa de matemática

- Ok... Tenten-chan

- Nani Hinata?

- O que a senhorita está fazendo aqui?

- Doushite?

- Sua perna, a ferida era profunda

- Ah, é isso? De boa Hinata, já está melhor e eu consigo andar com a ajuda da muleta

- Deixe-me ver

- Pra que?

- Deixe-me ver

- Iie

- Mitsashi Tenten – Tenten tentou correr, porém foi impedida pela própria Hinata que obrigou a Mitsashi a sentar no banco e tirou as ataduras – Tenten?

- Por isso eu não queria que você olhasse

- O que significa isso?

- Hina, onegai, não conta pra ninguém

- Tenten – Hinata estava muito assustada – como? Isso aconteceu ontem, nem ontem, foi hoje de madrugada

- Wakata, demo, eu não sei, só vi que estava assim hoje de manhã, aí eu peguei a muleta

- Ok, ok, isso está muito, muito estranho, Tenten, o que é você?

- Hina, isso aconteceu depois daquela coisa encostar-se a mim

- O que era aquela coisa?

- Era alta, tinha longos cabelos negros, não dava pra ver os olhos, e dentes afiados, assim como as grandes unhas e a aparência horrenda

- Essa coisa estava no escuro?

- Sim, e quando saiu do escuro eu fechei os olhos e gritei, essa coisa segurou na minha perna, perfurando-a com as unhas, daí quando você apareceu, a coisa sumiu

- Coisa da sua cabeça não é, porque eu ouvi a coisa falando, era uma voz sinistra, e eu também vi o ferimento

- Hai... Hinata

- Tenten, talvez essa coisa não esteja atrás de você, só queria pegá-la como isca, você ficou sabendo de Karin?

- Karin? A vaca da sua sala?

- Sim

- O que tem ela?

- Sumiu, entrou na sala de aula e ninguém mais viu ela

- Uuuuh, isso não é legal

- Sabe o que isso está parecendo?

- Nani?

- Horror Show

- Credo Hinata, vira essa boca pra lá

- Mas que está parecendo, está

- Show de Horrores, esse infernato está horripilante

- Isso porque estamos no terceiro dia de aula

- Eu estou com...

- Tenten, não diga, espere, está escurecendo, você está ouvindo?

- Agora que você falou Hinata

- Meu primo acha que eu sou louca

- Eu ouço claramente, são palavras desconexas, mas eu posso ouvir

- Foi como ano passado

_**Flash Back – on**_

_- Hina-chan, Hina-chan_

_- Diga Misaki-chan_

_- É hoje, é hoje_

_- Pare de repetir, você sabe que isso me confunde, mas o que é hoje?_

_- Hoje é o dia em que eu vou mudar essa escola_

_- Mudar a escola Misaki?_

_- Sim Hina, como você sabe, eu venho de uma família pobre do subúrbio de Tókio e entrei aqui com uma bolsa, mas essa escola só tem pessoal da Elite, e eu não quero isso, vou revolucionar_

_- Misaki-chan, esse é um dos melhores internatos do Japão amiga, e como é um dos melhores, as mensalidades são caras, por isso só tem elite_

_- Por isso mesmo, vou Revolucionar_

_- E como você pretende fazer isso?_

_- Sei lá_

_- Você está brincando não é? Disse que vai revolucionar a escola hoje e nem tem um plano? Fora que dois terços da escola vão discordar_

_- Aaah Hina, não acaba com meu barato_

_- Doida, porque não vai tentar fazer Hikaru andar com a força da sua mente?_

_- Hikaru não é uma boneca normal, ela é uma Angel_

_- E daí que ela é uma Angel? Não temos a arena aqui, então ela não vai andar_

_- Baka, você adora cortar meu barato_

_- Não Misa, não estou cortando seu barato, só estou dizendo que é impossível fazer Hikaru andar aqui_

_- Perfeito, hoje não vai ser o dia que eu vou revolucionar a escola, vai ser o dia que eu vou te provar que Hikaru pode andar_

_- Hai, hai_

_Misaki saiu correndo e Hinata foi para o dormitório. Aquele fora um dia cheio e ela estava cansada, tirando as mil e uma tarefas para fazer. Chegou ao dormitório, já pensando ver a animada Misaki e a boneca Hikaru. Apenas pensando, porque o dormitório estava vazio da alegria de Misaki, ali estavam apenas Temari e Tenten fazendo tarefas. Achou estranho, mas não comentou. Deitou-se, quando abriu os olhos novamente eram três da manhã._

_Misaki não estava na sua cama. Hinata achou estranho e começou a ouvir gritos. Ouvia claramente os pedidos de socorro. Hinata viu que Tenten estava sentada na cama, com os grandes olhos castanhos abertos._

_- Tenten, você ouviu?_

_- Sim Hinata-chan, eu ouvi_

_- Era claramente um grito pedindo socorro desesperadamente_

_- Essa voz_

_- Misaki não está aqui_

_- A voz_

_- Tenten_

_- Que?_

_- Olhe ali – Hinata apontou, era Hikaru, que estava andando, pulando, dançando. Hikaru estava viva – não é possível Tenten – Hikaru ia para o lado de Hinata, Hikaru flutuava – alguém, tira isso daqui_

_- Hinata – a menina levanta assustada da cama_

_- Nani? Era um pesadelo?_

_- Você estava suando frio_

_- Que bom que era um pesadelo – ela olhou para a cama de Misaki, lá estava ela, dormindo como um anjo, e Hikaru deitada ao seu lado_

_- Misaki ainda não acordou_

_- Então vou acordá-la do jeito que ela mais odeia, puxando as cobertas – e sorriu faceira, para logo depois puxar a coberta, o que ela desejava jamais ter feito – Misaki me provou que Hikaru podia andar_

_- Hinata, você está bem? – Tenten foi olhar – Kami-sama, Temari, chame Tsunade-sama_

_- Hai – o que Hinata viu era desesperador. Misaki estava realmente dormindo. Dormindo para sempre. Deitada com um buraco enorme na barriga e o sangue já seco. Hinata só não gritou porque não tinha forças._

_**Flash Back – off**_

- Sinceramente, aquilo foi desesperador, não gosto nem de lembrar

- Verdade, Hina já está quase escuro, vamos entrar

- Hai

As garotas entraram e deram de cara com todos na sala de convivência.

- Yo? – Tenten

- Tenten-chan, você está bem? – Sakura

- O que foi na sua perna? – Ino

- Parece horrível, está doendo? – Akemi

- Achei que você só tinha passado mal – Temari

- Gente deixe Tenten descansar, isso foi uma fatalidade, ela sentiu uma tontura e acabou por esbarrar a perna em algo cortante – Hinata

- É verdade minna, eu estou bem

Depois de um breve trocar de palavras as garotas foram dormir. Assim como os garotos. Apenas Tenten ficou na salinha de convivência. Pensando sobre o que tinha acontecido na madrugada passada. As horas passavam e ela nem percebia. Logo eram três da madrugada.

- SOCORRO! – Tenten acorda dos seus devaneios e percebe que Neji está lá também

- Neji... Acho que ela não estava ouvindo coisas

- Já disse, não é nada Tenten

- Vou para o quarto, preciso dormir, que horas são?

- Três da manhã

- Três... VOCÊ DISSE TRÊS?

- Sim

- Oh não, não pode ser, será que vai ser tudo como ano passado? – Tenten abriu a porta do quarto bruscamente – Hinata

- Nani? Tenten?

- O grito, ela gritou

- Iie, iie, não poder ser

- Sim, não pode ser

- Será que vai começar tudo de novo? Tamayo

- Kotaro

- Hatoko, e Misaki

- Todos eles, foram assassinados da mesma maneira, no ano passado

- Não pode ser

- Não pode acontecer tudo de novo, quer que seja o assassino, precisamos deter

- Sim Hinata

- Nem que sejamos apenas nós duas

- Eu vou

- Ino?

- Me incluam

- Temari?

- Me too

- Sakura? Que bom, eu não estou sozinha, começamos quando?

- Amanhã, se Karin for mesmo assassinada

- Hai, arigato – e sorriu

* * *

_O que acontecerá com Karin? Porque Misaki, Tamayo, Kotaro e Hatoko foram assassinados? Como Suigetsu irá ficar? Porque Karin? Qual será a história de Karin? Ela era uma boa pessoa? Hinata e as meninas vão encontrar o assassino? Os gritos vão cessar? Os desaparecimentos vão acabar?_

* * *

**Pra quem não sabe, Suzuhara Misaki, Tamayo, Kotaro, Hatoko são personagens de Angelic Layer e Hikaru é a angel de Misaki. Eu tirei esses personagens pke naum tava afim mesmo de inventar nomes. Ahá, estou postando numa sexta. Feliz Natal Atrasado e Feliz Ano Novo Adiantado. Hime agradece a compreensão.**

* * *

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Toph-baka: **Tiia, não demorei a postar, postei até rápido. Gaara e Hinata, tchurururu... aiai, isso foi engraçado, mas eles são apenas amigos ok? Você ficou grilada pelo 'assassino' ter pego a Tenten e não a Sakura, mas veja pelo lado bom, ele pegou a Karin. Mas agora é esperar pra ver se ela morre ou não. E outra, a história dela é tão triste que vc vai ficar com dó dela. *-*

**Luna Stuart: **Minha Beta querida, naum deu pra tu betar essa capítulo mas o próximo vc beta ok? Que bom que vc achou o capítulo (passado) lindo, fiz o máximo que pude nele. E outra, te juro, se tu naum tivesse falado que era a Yui eu ia confundir, mesmo mesmo. bjO e espewro que goste.

* * *

Esse capítulo não teve muitos reviews e Hime ficou tristinhaaáh T.T

Espero que vocês fiquem com dó da Hime e mandem Reviews *-*

Reviews = Capítulo postado mais rápido

* * *

Tsuki _Hime _no Baka


	6. E a Vaca foi pro Brejo

**Capítulo V – E a Vaca foi pro Brejo**

Mais um dia amanhecia e dessa vez não iremos contar a partir do quarto de Hinata. Estamos no décimo quinto andar do grande castelo. No quarto 1551. A manhã no quarto é agitada, principalmente no quarto das garotas. Enquanto as meninas se arrumavam rapidamente, um garoto de cabelos prateados saía do quarto dos garotos. Ele se culpava mentalmente por não ter conseguido achar o esconderijo do possível assassino.

Ele saiu do quarto de cabeça baixa, trancando a porta logo depois. Ele olhou para o lado e viu que tinha algo estranho em cima da TV. Foi lá verificar. Provavelmente um líquido, que já estava seco. Era vermelho. Receoso olhou para cima, dando leves passos pra trás. Até cair sentado no sofá com o que viu.

- Ka-karin? Karin? KARIN? – o garoto gritou, era ela, a sua Karin estava lá

- Suigetsu, pare de fazer barulho, ainda nem são sete da manhã – o outro garoto olhou para onde Suigetsu olhava estático – Kami-sama

- Eu sabia, foi tudo culpa minha, um imprestável que não serve nem pra proteger uma garota, se eu tivesse ficado ao lado dela o tempo todo, ela não estaria assim, ou então estaríamos os dois – Suigetsu murmurava, como se aquilo estivesse gravado.

_**Flash Back – on**_

_Itatatatatatatai, minha cabeça dói. Onde eu estou? Que lugar imundo, vou me levantar. Eu me levantei, e agora tento andar, mas algo me impede. Oh não, tem correntes nos meus pulsos e tornozelos._

_- HEY, QUEM É VOCÊ? POR QUE VOCÊ ME PEGOU? – não tenho resposta, é, acho que gritar não vai adiantar nada_

_Fico quieta esperando qualquer movimento desse seqüestrador. Fico um tempo esperando até que vejo uma pessoa com um manto cobrindo o corpo, e o rosto. Essa pessoa chega cada vez mais perto de mim, até que consigo ver parte do rosto. Ele tira o capuz. Kami-sama, ela é doida?_

_- Onde estamos Konan-senpai?_

_- Deserto Karin-chan, no deserto_

_- Como estamos no deserto de não tem areia aqui?_

_- Embaixo do deserto_

_- Como?_

_- Nós fizemos uma aliança com os lobisomens, e eles querem os seus poderes_

_- Meus poderes?_

_- Você tem uma memória fotográfica muito boa, Karin_

_- O que é você?_

_- Uma ceifadora – ela tirou uma ceifa, de onde ele tirou essa ceifa?_

_- A história da Hyuuga... – ele me corta_

_- É a mais pura verdade do que aconteceu há quinze anos_

_- Você é a única ceifadora não é? Você não tem nenhum parente_

_- É verdade, mas eu tenho dois aliados que são irmãos, ambos com nomes falsos, eu os transformei, então eles são muito gratos a mim e me servem cegamente e fielmente_

_- Quem é? Eu vou morrer mesmo_

_- Não vou dizer, vai que você é mais uma bruxa imortal_

_- Não existem bruxas imortais, nós apenas sugamos a força vital de pessoas fortes e assim mantemos nossa aparência_

_- Há quanto tempo você tem quinze anos?_

_- A pelo menos o mesmo tempo que você tem dezessete, agora me tire daqui, memorizar ambientes não é a minha única habilidade_

_- Iie, eu quero lutar, quero ver o gosto da alma de uma bruxa "imortal"_

_- Que seja – e assim forço as correntes, que se soltam com a alta temperatura de meu braço, sim, eu consigo soltar fogo por várias partes do meu corpo, principalmente pelas mãos, pulsos e braços, a corrente sede e eu solto os pés_

_- Magnífico, acho que em décadas finalmente terei uma luta decente_

_Ela vem na minha direção em uma velocidade descomunal, ela só não sabe que meus olhos foram feitos para acompanhar oponentes rápidos. Com calma eu posso desvendar todos os ataques da ceifadora. Ou não._

_Eu tentava queimá-la de todas as formas, apesar de saber que isso não adianta, atrasa, mas não mata. Como eu queria ser uma vampira nessas horas. Eu poderia matá-la facilmente. Ela me pega por trás, é o meu fim._

_- Sabe bruxinha, eu iria poupá-la se você me desse uma luta divertida, mas isso não serviu nem pro aquecimento, e além disso, você tinha que ter morrido aquele dia – Kami-sama, ela é um monstro? Iie, não, eu não poderia ter morrido aquele dia – Meus caros amigos bakemono, podem vir – bakemono? Ela disse bakemono? É o meu fim, doloroso fim. A última coisa que sinto são garras e dentes rasgando minha pele e comendo minhas vísceras, até eu desmaiar._

_**Flash Back – off**_

A cena que Juugo e Suigetsu viam não era das melhores. Karin estava na parede, de braços abertos. Uma estaca em sua cabeça, uma em seu coração e uma em cada pulso. A cima de sua cabeça, escrito em sangue: Karin-chan. A primeira Bruxa morta.

- Karin era uma bruxa? Por que nem ela nem você me falaram nada Juugo?

- Eu não sabia que ela iria ser pega, eu nem sabia da existência desse assassino Suigetsu

- Me conte Juugo, me conte tudo, tudo o que você sabe sobre Karin

- Tudo bem – e ele começou

_**Flash Back – on**_

_- Tadaima – a menininha de sete anos gritava correndo para dentro do apartamento. Os cabelos ruivos voavam com a velocidade da menina e toda hora ela arrumava a armação negra no pequeno rostinho. O telefone toca – Mo-chi, Mo-chi?_

_- Karin-chan?_

_- Juugo-kun, nani?_

_- Você pode vir aqui brincar hoje?_

_- Não sei, tenho que perguntar pra okaa-san_

_- Então pergunte a ela e me liga ok?_

_- Hai, hai – a garota desliga o telefone e vai correndo para o quarto da mãe – Okaa-san? Okaa-san? – ela abre a porta do quarto da mãe, e não tem uma visão muito boa, sua mãe em cima da cama e ao lado seu pai, em volta deles, uma enorme poça de sangue. Ela corre para o quarto da irmã mais velha e vê o mesmo, vai para o quarto do irmão, a mesma cena._

_A menininha corre ao telefone e tecla os números rapidamente._

_- Karin-chan?_

_- Juugo-kun_

_- Karin-chan, o que houve? Por que você está chorando?_

_- Otou-san, okaa-san, onee-chan, onii-chan_

_- O que aconteceu com eles Karin-chan? – do fundo do telefone ela pode ouvir uma voz feminina – Karin-chan, me explique exatamente o que você viu_

_- Obaa-chan, eu vi otou-san e okaa-san deitados na cama e uma poça de sangue em volta, e mesmo com onii-chan e onee-chan_

_- Kami-sama, Karin-chan, eu estou indo pra sua casa imediatamente, me espere tudo bem?_

_- Hai, obaa-chan_

_A mulher pega o seu carro e vai o mais rápido possível para a casa de Karin. Ao mesmo tempo em que chama a polícia e os bombeiros da cidade. Ela chega ao prédio e sobe instantaneamente para o apartamento da garotinha. Chegando lá abra a porta e vê a menina sentada no sofá, chorando._

_- Karin-chan, logo os policiais vão chegar aqui e descobrir quem fez isso com a sua família e puni-lo devidamente, agora venha comigo_

_- Hai – e dizendo isso a menina abraçou a mulher e esta pegou-a no colo, levando-a para morar consigo, a mãe de Juugo adotou Karin_

_**Flash Back – off**_

- Minha mãe disse aquilo, mas nunca foram achados os assassinos

- Doushite?

- Porque o que matou os pais e irmãos de Karin foi à mesma coisa que fez quilo com ela

- Nani?

- É, e alguns anos depois, exatamente na virada do ano que eu e Karin entramos aqui, meus pais e meus irmãos morreram da mesma forma, daí Tsunade-sama nos trouxe pra cá

- Então vocês não têm pra onde ir?

- Exatamente

- Diga mais

- Bem, fora isso só tem mais um momento que foi devidamente importante

_**Flash Back – on**_

_Já em Sabaku no Akasuna School, Juugo e Karin conversavam._

_- Bem, pelo menos a escola é boa não é Juugo?_

_- Hai, melhor do que imaginávamos_

_- É – a menina pareceu triste_

_- O que foi?_

_- Eu acho que vou ter que me afastar de todo mundo_

_- Por que diz isso Karin?_

_- Todo mundo que se aproxima de mim, morre_

_- E quem você ta falando que precisa se distanciar?_

_- Você e..._

_- Suigetsu?_

_- Hai_

_- Por que ele? Vocês só discutem_

_- Eu tenho que arranjar uma forma dele me odiar, por que você acha que eu dou em cima do Sasuke e tudo mais? É pra escola me odiar, eu não quero que mais ninguém morra por minha culpa_

_- Karin_

_- Juugo, onegai, não diga ao Suigetsu nada do que eu vou lhe dizer, a menos que eu morra_

_- Cale a boca Karin, você não vai morrer_

_- Juugo me escuta_

_- Fale_

_- Eu adoro você, você é um ótimo amigo, mas eu não quero que você tenha o mesmo destino dos meus familiares e dos seus familiares, eu quero que você se distancie de mim_

_- Nani?_

_- Deixe-me terminar. Caso eu morra, diga ao Suigetsu que eu... – a garota abaixou a cabeça_

_- Que você o que?_

_- Que eu amo ele, e que eu não quero que ele seja sacrificado por minha culpa_

_- Karin, você tem idéia do que você está dizendo? Por que você não pede ajuda pra ele, você sabe que eu e ele estamos aqui pra te apoiar, nenhum de nós quer que você morra_

_- E eu não quero que vocês morram_

_- Karin_

_- Ja, Juugo_

_- Ja nee_

_**Flash Back – off**_

- Então era por isso que ela estava evitando a mim e a você? E aquilo que aconteceu naquele dia, foi um adeus?

- Provavelmente, Suigetsu

- Se ela tivesse me dito tudo, eu teria feito o máximo para protegê-la

- Mas ela sempre foi cabeça dura, você sabe disso melhor que ninguém

- Eu também a amava, aquela idiota

De repente a porta se abre bruscamente.

- Vocês dois tem idéia de que horas sejam?

- Nani? Tsunade-sama?

- Em carne e osso, e espero que tenham uma boa explicação – ambos apontam pra cima – É, essa é uma ótima explicação. Agora me digam, o que eu fiz pra só acontecer isso enquanto eu cuido da escola?

- Nani?

- Ano passado foram Misaki, Tamayo, Hatoko e o Kotaro

- Como assim?

- Eles morreram Juugo, todos eles

- E como você sabe disso? – disseram Juugo e diretora, juntos

- Eu falei do desaparecimento de Karin e Hinata me contou tudo

- Bem Suigetsu, acho que como estamos no meio do ano, é melhor expor a verdade a todos os alunos e professores

- Como assim? – agora foi a vez de Juugo e Suigetsu perguntarem

- Os únicos que sabiam do caso de Misaki, Tamayo, Hatoko e Kotaro eram eu, Shizune, Kabuto, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Sakura e Ino, apenas oito pessoas

- Por que vocês não contaram?

- Era final de ano, e a escola tem um nome a zelar, e como agora é começo de ano, não teremos problemas com alunos comentando com pais

- Tsunade-sama, nos chamou?

- Que bom que vocês vieram, meninas

- Kami-sama, Karin-san

- Como podem ver, Karin foi assassinada, e conhecendo Hinata como conheço. Hyuuga Hinata, Mitsashi Tenten, Sabaku no Temari, Yamanaka Ino e Haruno Sakura, a partir de hoje vocês estarão encarregadas de descobrir o paradeiro do assassino. Encarem isso como uma atividade extracurricular, irá valer pontos no boletim

- Hai! – responderam todas, em uníssono

- Suigetsu e Juugo, como o pessoal desse quarto é lesado demais, ninguém viu nada. Ambos estão intimados a comparecerem a enfermaria para um teste psicológico

- Hai Tsunade-sama!

As garotas voltaram para suas respectivas salas de aula enquanto os dois garotos foram a enfermaria.

- Oras, o há com vocês garotos? – a bela e educada enfermeira perguntava

- Tsunade-sama pediu para fazermos um exame psicológico, Shizune-san

- Wakata, quem foi dessa vez? – incrivelmente a enfermeira continuava com a mesma expressão, como se aquilo não a afetasse

- Quem foi o que? – Suigetsu estava confuso

- Que morreu horas, sempre que há uma morte, as pessoas que viram o corpo são submetidos a esse teste

- Karin

**Não muito longe dali, na sala do 1º 'A'**

- E a vaca foi pro brejo

- Literalmente falando

- Meninas, não falem assim da Karin-san, vai que ela fazia tudo o que fazia pra poupar a gente?

- Explique

- Oras, vai que todos que permaneceram perto dela morreram? Ela poderia estar fazendo isso pra que a gente não morresse, e sim ela mesma

- Você está dizendo que Karin, a maior vaca do colégio fazia tudo aquilo de propósito? Ela queria ser odiada?

- Sim

- Sem chances Hinata, eu estou achando que você bebeu sake antes de vir pra aula

- Mas testuda, em partes a Hina tem razão, Sasuke-kun já me disse que ela dava em cima dele apenas para irritá-lo e a própria Hina já pegou ela e Suigetsu aos beijos

- Mas por que logo a vida de alguém que está perto dela tem que ser sacrificada?

- Porque ela não morreu quando era a hora – Suigetsu chegou por trás, surpreendendo as outras garotas

- Explique Suigetsu

- Juugo estava me contando sobre o passado dela. Eles são amigos de longa data. Quando ela tinha sete anos toda à família dela foi assassinada, daí a mãe do Suigetsu adotou ela. Depois, um pouco antes de ambos entrarem no colégio, todos os parentes de Juugo foram assassinados, isso a levou a conclusão de que ela atraia a morte e por isso resolveu se afastar de tudo e de todos, podendo assim salvar a todos, mesmo que sacrificasse a si mesma. E eu tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer Hinata-san

- Diga

- Como soube de tudo aquilo?

- Pode não parecer mais eu já tive uma conversa civilizada com Karin, e nessa conversa ela me contou tudo inclusive que te... – fora interrompida

- Não precisa dizer Hinata-san, eu já sei de tudo

- É uma pena ela não ter tido coragem de te dizer toda a verdade

- Sim, e é uma pena ela ser tão cabeça dura e não ter ouvido nem ao Juugo e nem a mim – logo lágrimas desciam do rosto de Suigetsu forçando-o a abaixar a cabeça. Aquilo não passou despercebido a Kurenai e ela logo perguntou:

- O que está havendo, afinal?

- Tudo será revelado na hora do almoço, Kurenai-sensei

- Como assim tudo Ino? – o sinal bate

- Vamos para o refeitório, alguma pessoas precisam falar coisas muito importantes

Todos os alunos foram para o refeitório. Tsunade começou.

- Eu queria chamar aqui sete alunos. Mas apenas um deles irá dizer o que está ocorrendo. Juugo, Suigetsu, Hyuuga Hinata, Mitsashi Tenten, Sabaku no Temari, Yamanaka Ino e Haruno Sakura. Subam aqui – todos os citados acima subiram lá – com a palavra, a que sabe melhor de tudo, Hyuuga Hinata

- Arigato Tsunade-sama. Bem minna, o assunto que eu e as meninas viemos tratar aqui é sério. Desde ano passado estão ocorrendo assassinatos dentro do colégio. – Sasuke levanta a mão – Diga Sasuke-san

- Como assim Hinata? E como ninguém ficou sabendo de nada?

- Os únicos que ficaram sabendo, na época foram eu, Temari, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Shizune-san, Kabuto-sensei e Tsunade-sama

- E por que apenas vocês ficaram sabendo?

- Primeiro: nós fomos os únicos que vimos os corpos em si. Segundo: para não manchar o nome do colégio – ela respirou fundo – continuando. As vítimas do ano passado foram Suzuhara Misaki, Kobayashi Kotaro, Kobayashi Hatoko e Kizaki Tamayo. Eles primeiramente sumiram misteriosamente, e depois apareceram, em lugares diferentes, porem para as mesmas pessoas. Mortos. Quando achamos que estava tudo bem, Karin some misteriosamente. Hoje de manhã ela foi encontrada em cima da TV do quarto 1551. Uma estaca atravessando a cabeça, uma o coração e uma em cada pulso. E suas vísceras foram totalmente comidas.

- Como assim Hina-chan?

- O corpo tem marca de garras e dentes bem afiados, e nós não fazemos a mínima idéia do que possa estar acontecendo, eu só sei de uma coisa... A coisa que atacou Karin, Misaki, Tamayo, Hatoko e Kotaro... Não pode ser humano – Juugo diz algo a Hinata – agora vou passar a palavra para Juugo

- Minna, eu queria que vocês soubessem de alguns fatos. Karin teve a família toda assassinada quando tinha apenas sete anos, depois disso, minha mãe a adotou, há uns dois anos atrás meus familiares foram assassinados e nós viemos pra cá. Com tudo isso acontecendo a sua volta, Karin achou que ela atraía a morte, e desde ano passado ela vem se distanciando de qualquer um que possa ser amigo ou qualquer outra coisa. Tudo o que ela fez como dar em cima dos garotos e discutir com as garotas foi proposital, porque ela não queria que ninguém morresse por culpa dela... – Juugo parou

- Juugo-san, eu sei que tem mais alguma coisa

- Karin já tinha sido jurada de morte

- Por que?

- O motivo eu não tenho a menor idéia. Outra coisa. Acima da cabeça dela estava escrito em sangue: Karin-chan. A primeira Bruxa morta.

- Bru-bruxa?

- Sim Hinata-san, porém eu não faço a mínima idéia do motivo

- Vai ver ela era uma bruxa mesmo - Suigetsu murmurou

- Suigetsu você está ficando louco? – Suigetsu pega o microfone, que até então estava na mão de Juugo

- Depois de Karin ter sumido na minha frente eu acredito em qualquer coisa, até em fadas e lobisomens – alguns no salão se remexeram com o comentário

- Ok Juugo e Suigetsu, depois desse esclarecimento, eu duvido que tenha alguém, tirando o Chouji que esteja com fome, mas vamos comer

O almoço foi servido e todos sentaram em seus devidos lugares.

**Ala Oeste do salão. Últimas cadeiras. Alguns alunos conversavam**

- Konan, você não tem jeito mesmo, mal matou os pirralhos amigos da Hyuuga e já matou outro? E ainda do mesmo modo?

- Eles não me pareciam apetitosos, 'Pain-_sama_' – disse a garota de cabelos azuis, dando ênfase ao _sama _– e não se esqueça que você é meu cúmplice, querendo ou não

- Konan, Pain, o que vocês tanto sussurram aí, un? É algo que meros estudantes de ensino médio não podem saber, un?

- Não enche Deidara, é algo que esse seu cérebro loiro não entenderia

- Melhor ser loiro do que ter esse cabelo laranja-espalhafatoso-arrepiado

- Deidara, você está falando com o líder, não deveria ter mais respeito?

- Ah Sasori-danna, estou cansado de seguir ordens desse cara que nem assume que é de uma gangue escolar, un – Deidara tira o anel verde do indicador direito – Por mim chega – tira a fina corrente com um pingente de nuvem vermelha – Podem dar aleluia e achar alguém pra ocupar meu posto, estou saindo da Akatsuki, un

- Deidara, você é um dos melhores, não pode ficar falando chega e saí da gangue a todo o momento, brincadeiras tem hora

- Eu não estou brincando, Sasori, Pain, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Kisame e Itachi, eu aconselho vocês a ficarem longe de mim por um bom tempo se não quiserem ser explodidos, sumimasen, un – ele se retira da mesa e vai à outra mesa – será que tem algum lugar pra um loiro aqui?

- E lá se vai a minha paz, logo quando eu acostumei com a Ino, a Temari e o Naruto chega outro – Shikamaru, bem sonolento

- Senta aí onii-chan

- Valeu Ino

- A propósito, o que aconteceu Deidara-senpai? – Tenten

- É uma longa história, mas resumindo... Eu saí da Akatsuki

- Onii-chan, você o que?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu inouto, estou cansado de ser taxado como delinqüente

- Não me diga que você quer dar uma de certinho

- Entenda como quiser, eu só não quero ser xingado por não fazer o que me mandaram, pra mandar em mim já basta os professores

- Dei está decidido hein?

- É Temari, pelo menos é o que parece

- Mas Deidara-senpai, querendo ou não você ainda está no quarto de Sasori-senpai, Hidan-senpai, Kakuzu-senpai, Itachi-senpai e Kisame-senpai

- Eles são os melhores, tirando o Hidan que é piradinho, mas com eles eu me entendo, a barra vai ser com a Konan e o Pain

- Eles são tão rígidos assim?

- Hai, o mais de boa é Sasori-danna

- Hm, tem algum mais rígido do que Konan e Pain?

- Tobi

- TOBI? – todos perguntaram

- Todo mundo acha que o líder é desconhecido, mas lá dentro o Pain se intitula, mas eu sei que de verdade o líder é o Tobi, ele se faz de idiota, mas é muito esperto

- Quem diria que o pirulito ambulante esconde sua personalidade

- Não só a personalidade, a identidade também

- Nossa, Tobi-senpai, quem diria

- Onii-chan, como você tem certeza que eles não vão tentar nada?

- Bem, eu ainda tenho a minha arte, e posso muito bem usá-la para me defender

- Onii-chan, você os ameaçou?

- Sim, preciso de paz

**De volta à ala Oeste**

- Sasori

- Sim Pain-sama

- O que você vai fazer?

- Nani?

- Deidara era sua dupla, e você sabe que todos têm que ter uma dupla

- Coloca outro no lugar do Deidara, simples

- Será difícil arranjar alguém com habilidades como as dele

- Por que não chama o Sabaku Pain?

- Doushite Konan?

- Ele também é um mestre de marionetes

- O que você acha Sasori?

- Por mim tanto faz, desde que minha paz seja conservada e eu não perca meu tempo

- Então está decidido. Konan, você irá falar com ele

- Hai, Pain-sama

Konan saiu e foi falar com o Sabaku. Mal ela sabia, mas estava sendo seguida.

- Nagato? – ela sentiu uma presença, e chamou aquele tão conhecido nome – Nagato, é você? – aquilo estava intrigando ela, o almoço já havia terminado e logo as aulas recomeçariam, ela estava burlando ordens, saindo sozinha – Me responde! – ela estava muito irritada, virou-se – Quem quer que esteja aí, apareça! – ordenou

- Konan, pra minha sala, imediatamente

- Tsunade-sama?

- Você terá de me explicar muitas coisas

- Doushite?

- Primeiro: Você estava andando sozinha. Segundo: Você achou que era um tal de Nagato, mas não existem registros de nenhum Nagato aqui. Terceiro: Achamos um rastro de papel para origami no corpo de Karin

_**Flash Back – on**_

_- Olhe Karin-chan, é bonito não é? – Konan me mostrava uma faca, uma faca feita de papel – e se eu enfiá-la aqui vai ficar mais bonito não é? – ela me perfurou a barriga, senti um pedaço de papel rasgar dentro de meu estômago – você tem que sofrer Karin-chan – eu não sei quem é ela, eu preciso saber..._

_**Flash Back – off**_

- O que você está insinuando Tsunade-sama?

- Você é muito suspeita, por ser a única que faz origamis no colégio. Se encontrássemos argila, o suspeito seria Deidara, se encontrássemos madeira, Sasori ou Kankuro, mas não, encontramos papel, e isso me bem curioso, agora me acompanhe

- Hai, Tsunade-sama – e abaixou a cabeça, com um sorriso cínico pairando sobre os finos lábios rosados, a garota de cabelos azuis tramava alguma coisa

* * *

Extras:

**Eu: **Minna-san, a partir desse capítulo eu irei apresentar a vocês meus dois Contra-Regras

**Voz1:** Yo

**Voz2: **Konnichiwa

**Eu:** Baka, apresentem-se

**Voz1: **O povo já me conhece, porque eu teria de me apresentar? - recebe um olhar furioso - Hai hai, Yo, eu sou Deidara, pra quem não conhece

**Voz2:** Hitsugaya Toushirou, só queria saber porque eu estou aqui, nem desse anime eu não sou

**Eu: **Você está aqui porque eu quero, chibi

**Deidara: **Olha quem fala né

**Eu: **Ô Barbie, eu sou maior que você? E se eu sou maior que você, portanto eu sou maior que o Toushirou

**Toushirou: **Hitsugaya-taichou

**Eu: **Toushirou, você não está na Soul Society, portanto eu lhe chamo do jeito que eu quiser

**Deidara: **Porque eu e o chibi estamos aqui mesmo?

**Toushirou: **_Eu não sou chibi_

**Eu: **Vocês são meus contra-regras, agora falem: Ja nee e deixem Reviews para essa autora carente *-*

**Toushirou: **Eu me recuso

**Deidara: **Faço minhas as palavras do chibi

**Eu: **Ok, ok, vocês venceram - mostra uma bandeirinha branca - mas mesmo assim, se vocês não falarem eu digo que

**Deidara e Toushirou: **Diz o que?

**Eu: **Que o Deidara tem um caso com - interrompida -

**Deidara: **Ja nee e deixem reviews para a autora carente n.n

**Eu: **E que o Toushirou tem - interrompida -

**Toushirou: **Todos sabem que eu tenho 1,33 de altura, esqueceu de um dos Shinigami Zukan Golden?

**Eu: **Se você me deixassem terminar, continuando, que o Toushirou tem um ur - interrompida novamente -

**Toushirou: **Chantagem é crime mas... Ja nee e deixem reviews para essa autora carente e chantagista

**Eu: **Após o término de todas essas baboseiras, clique naquele botãozinho que tem escrito em verde: Review fo Story/Chapter

* * *

Yo minna-san, Deidara e Toushirou são chatos né? Pra quem não sabe, Hitsugaya Toushirou é de Bleach, ele é um Shinigami Baxinho - desviando de Hyorinmaru - mas muito competente, ele é capitão do décimo esquadrão e o personagem mais lindo de Bleach *-*. Deidara, creio eu que todo munda saiba que é um ninja foragido de Iwa, que diz que a verdadeira arte é uma explosão e que usa um penteado espalhafatoso, e se parece muito com a Ino... n.n

Resposta aos 3 reviews:

**Toph-baka: **Denise, vc naum sabe o tanto que eu penei pra escrever esse capitulo, pra vc ter uma ideia, eu escrevia e apagava td hr... bem, o negocio da perna da Tenten a gente só vai saber no proximo capitulo, que vai ser muuuuito mais emocionante, principalmente pelo fato da gente saber quem é a assassina, só q vcs ainda naum sabem quem saõ os comparsas. O que será que vai acontecer com a Tsunade-sama?? Que bem que vc gostou do capitulo e esta a´´i a certeza de que Karin morre. agora me fala, vc ficou com dó não ficou? Como eu não sei como é a Karin do mangá, eu fiz ela boa aqui, só pra ver se o povo fica com do dela uma vez apenas. O que pegou na perna da Tenten não foi um Tiozinho, foi uma Tiazinha. Bem, a partir do proximo capitulo são as investigações. E o Deidara vai ajudar *-*... minina, adorei a imagem que tu me mandou, PERFECT *-*

**Amandy-san: **Bem, a assassina vc jah sabe qm eh, mas ninguem sabe qm saum os comparsas, soh eu. Bwahahahaha. os capitulos ficam confusos eh pke naum saum betados, e as vezes eu tenho muuuuita preguiça de consertar. Que bom que vc tah achando interessante, eu estou fazendo o possivel para fazer as pessoas gamarem na historia, mas isso eh mt dificil... continue acompanhando, eu preciso de apoio.

**Luna Stuart: **Minha beta... again não deu pra vc betar a fic, sabe como é neh, eu prometi que ia postar toda sexta, e tenho que cumprir horarios sabe... que bom q vc tah gostando... continua acompanhando

* * *

Tsuki _Hime_


	7. No dia em que as flores desapareceram

**Capítulo VI – No dia em que as flores desapareceram**

**(O desespero do Garoto Metido)**

_**Flash Back – on**_

_- O que você está insinuando Tsunade-sama?_

_- Você é muito suspeita, por ser a única que faz origamis no colégio. Se encontrássemos argila, o suspeito seria Deidara, se encontrássemos madeira, Sasori ou Kankuro, mas não, encontramos papel, e isso é bem curioso, agora me acompanhe_

_- Hai, Tsunade-sama – e abaixou a cabeça, com um sorriso cínico pairando sobre os finos lábios rosados, a garota de cabelos azuis tramava alguma coisa_

_**Flash Back – off**_

Tsunade e Konan entram na diretoria. Tsunade senta em sua cadeira e aponta outra para Konan sentar. Konan se senta. O sorriso cínico continua pairando sobre os lábios da jovem garota. Ela se permite dar uma risada:

- Posso saber o que te faz rir, Konan?

- Não é nada – mesmo falando isso ela continuava rindo, estava testando a diretora, que logo percebeu o joguinho de Konan

- Entendo, Konan preciso te fazer algumas perguntas – a garota ficou séria quase que instantaneamente

- Diga Tsunade-sensei

- Já te disse mil vezes pra não me chamar assim, mas... Onde você estava de madrugada?

- Dormindo

- Tem alguém pra provar?

- Iie, todos dormiram então ninguém viu se eu estava dormindo mesmo

- É... Você não tem um álibi minha jovem, o que devemos fazer?

- O certo seria me prender, mas Tsunade-sensei não faria isso, não é?

- Por que você está tão certa disso?

- Tsunade-sensei tem um coração bom, apesar de ser o que é

- Konan, você por acaso quer me chantagear?

- Não que isso – a garota falava cínica, com uma ceifa na mão

- Você sabe que eu, melhor do que ninguém, sei como matar um ceifador, sei também que quem te transformou foi Yahiko, logo depois você o matou e transformou Nagato, que mudou sua aparência para a de Yahiko e usa o nome Pain, estou certa não é?

- Tsunade-sensei

- Yo, Konan

- Jiraiya-sensei?

- Arigato Jiraiya, se não fossem suas descobertas eu me veria sem saída

- E agora Konan, o que você vai fazer?

- Olha só, agora o grande eremita Jiraiya apareceu, melhor pra mim, vocês não sabem não é?

- Você não age sozinha, não conseguiria - Tsunade falou, bebendo um gole de sake, sendo imitada por Jiraiya - é você e mais dois se não me engana a memória

- Como vocês sabem de tudo isso?

- Temos nossas fontes, Konan, você vai se entregar?

- Não, nunca, só quando eu me vingar de todos nesse colégio

- Doushite? Por que você odeia tanto as pessoas daqui?

- Ninguém tem nada contra você, Konan-chan

- Eles me odeiam, todos me olham torto, só porque eu não tenho família

- Como se você fosse a única

- Verdade Konan-chan, o que Tsunade diz faz sentido, Karin e Juugo não tem família

- Karin está morta

- VOCÊ MATOU KARIN - Tsunade não agüentava mais aquela conversa, dava pra ver fumaça saindo do seu nariz, o que iria acontecer? - Konan, se entregue e deixe as coisas mais fáceis pra mim, é só isso que eu lhe peço

- Ok então, mas vamos fazer um joguinho

- Que tipo de jogo?

- Se até o final do ano as menininhas do quarto 1700 me descobrirem, eu me entrego, mas se elas não conseguirem, vai haver uma guerra, a Terceira Guerra de Raças, mas se você aceitar essa condição, Tsunade-sensei, não poderá dar pistas a garota de que a assassina sou eu, e de um de meus comparsas é a amiguinha delas, Yamada Akemi, irmã mais nova de Nagato, ela também usa um codinome aqui

- Kami

- Disso não sabia não é sensei? - a transformação de Tsunade estava quase completa

- Jiraiya me segura, eu não medirei esforços para matá-la aqui mesmo se ela continuar a me provocar

- Mate-me e meus comparsas matarão suas preciosas detetives, além dos garotos, imagine Tsunade, por causa de um deslize seu ao me matar, suas menininhas morrerão

Tsunade encontrava-se agora em uma sinuca de bico. Com a transformação completa ela transbordava raiva, sua verdadeira forma, a de um dragão não ajudava muito, já que quando ela se transformava naquela forma, instantaneamente sua paciência ia embora, junto de todas as emoções.

- Tudo bem, eu vou jogar seu jogo - Tsunade estava espumando de raiva, e se segurava para não cuspir fogo em cima daquela ceifadora de uma figa - Contando que você não encoste um dedo nas minhas meninas

- Isso será impossível, porque pelo menos uma tem que morrer

- Quem?

- Você verá Godaime-sama - e saiu da sala, com um semblante vitorioso - "_Tsunade-sama acha mesmo que é mais esperta do que eu? Pois ela está muito enganada, já que minha mente pensa muito mais rápido do que a dela, a minha amada mente psicopata_"

As horas custavam a passar, as garotas sabiam que só poderiam agir de noite. Deu meia noite. Ninguém mais passeava nos corredores extensos do colégio. Ninguém tinha tamanha coragem para isso. Apenas oito jovens.

- Acho que está todo mundo aqui - disse uma doce voz feminina - vamos nos separar em duplas e investigar - todos concordaram - as duplas serão Deidara e Sasori, que se disponibilizaram pra nos ajudar na hora do almoço - os dois pegaram uma vela e saíram pela ala oeste - Sakura e Sasuke-san, este que também quer ajudar - imitaram a primeira dupla, mas foram ao leste, na direção oposta - Ino e Temari - foram pelo norte - e eu e você, Tenten-chan, vamos pra ala Sul

- Hai, Hina-chan

Cada dupla foi para respectiva ala, estava tudo calmo com a dupla de Hinata, Ino e Deidara, eles andavam a procura de provas, iam nos andares onde tinham quartos. Mas na ala Leste, nem tudo corria bem.

- Queria saber de onde eu tirei a idéia de ajudar vocês, aposto que quando você ver alguma coisa vai começar a gritar feito louca

- Sasuke-kun, posso ser sincera?

- Claro

- Você fica melhor monossilábico

- _"É impressão minha ou ela está me evitando?"_ Você está me evitando Sakura?

- Iie, quando você fala demais é estranho, me acostumei com suas respostas ríspidas e congelantes

- Entendo, que seja

- Matte

- Nani?

- Fique aqui e espere, é Konan, nada melhor do que uma mulher interrogar outra

- Ok

Sakura foi de fininho para perto de Konan, mas esta percebeu que a garota rosácea estava lá.

- O que quer comigo, Sakura? - disse ainda de costas

- Só fazer umas perguntas

- Você poderá fazer quantas perguntas que quiser, mas me acompanhe ok?

- Hai - as duas foram andando pra mais e mais longe do castelo, quando chegaram a baixo de um carvalho velho Konan abriu uma portinha, situada entre as raízes da árvore.

- Você entra primeiro

- Ok - disse com toda sua ingenuidade, e assim que entrou sentiu uma forte dor na cabeça, e desmaiou

- Ótimo, menos uma, agora é só levá-la para dentro e torturá-la um pouco - Konan só não contava que estaria sendo vigiada, um par de olhos negros via atentamente cada movimento da jovem de cabelos azuis, Sasuke esperou um tempo, e entrou naquela pequena porta.

Ele foi andando, andando até que encontrou mais uma porta, ele a abriu, passou por ela, quando estava fechando-a, sentiu uma presença em suas costas, ele se virou e colou seu braço direito para se proteger da pancada. Só não notou ele que o objeto era cortante, e este arrancou metade do braço do Uchiha fora.

- Olha só quem está aqui - dizia a garota, cínica como é - Uchiha Sasuke, o emo da família Uchiha

- Konan-senpai, não sabia que você era tão baixa a ponto de querer matar os outros pelas costas - elem dizia entre dentes, a dor fora grande

- Que coisa não é Sasu-chan?

- Cale a sua maldita boca

- Nossa, será que você vai continuar me tratando assim? - ela se fazia de vítima, até que acendem duas luzes, estas focadas em um corpo suspenso pelos braços

- Sakura

- Olha só, o garoto metido está preocupado com sua flor?

- Com qual finalidade você faz isso Konan?

- Diversão, mas também vingança

- Por que vingança?

- Eu não preciso dizer coisas triviais como essas para um mero Uchiha que morrerá a qualquer momento

- O que você quer com Sakura?

- A raça dela ajudou o Yondaime, não posso perdoá-los por isso

- A raça dela? - enquanto Sasuke perguntava tudo isso, ela pegou uma espada e passou levemente pela barriga da Haruno, fazendo sangrar um pouco, ela despertou com a dor

- Nani? Onde eu estou?

- Sakura

- Sasuke-kun? - ela percebe que está presa - o que aconteceu? Ah é, eu ia interrogar Konan-senpai, mas senti uma enorme dor na cabeça e desmaiei

- Sakura, você tem idéia do que fez? Você tomou uma atitude infantil e precipitada, e agora ambos podemos morrer

- Doushite? - ela percebe o ferimento de Sasuke - O QUE ACONTECEU? POR QUE VOCÊ ETÁ FERIDO? ALGUÉM ME TIRA DAQUI! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - Sakura de desesperava, a ponto de quebrar as correntes que a prendiam com sua força

- Sa-kura? - Sasuke ficou abobado, assim como Konan

- Kami, não sabia que tinha uma bela presa aqui, você é forte garota, arrebentou correntes de chumbo, omedetou - Konan começou a bater palmas e Sakura correu para o lado de Sasuke

- Me dê seu braço - ela disse enquanto pegava a parte que caiu, ele estendeu o braço

- O que você vai fazer?

- Eu não gosto de ser inútil sabe - ela disse enquanto ligava os membros novamente, em pouco tempo o braço de Sasuke estava inteiro novamente

- O que você é Sakura?

- Você verá - ela disse caminhando para frente, enquanto duas grandes asas saiam de suas costas, duas asas de borboleta de cor esmeraldina, como os olhos da rosácea, as asas envolveram o corpo da garota e quando se abriram novamente ela estava descalça e com um belo vestido rosa bebê, flutuando - Konan-senpai?

- Chamou?

- Então você é uma ceifadora não é?

- Parece que sim não é?

- E você sabe o que eu sou não sabe?

- Uma fada não é?

- Olha... Você sabe - eram duas cínicas conversando, a personalidade de Sakura ficava mais irritadiça quando ela se transformava em fada

- Espera um pouco - ambas viraram pra Sasuke - vocês duas vão lutar e me deixar aqui? Eu também não sou normal, vocês esqueceram?

- Eu nunca soube que você não era normal Sasuke-kun

- Souka - os olhos do garoto ficaram vermelhos, manchas se espalharam pela sua pele, até ela ficar em um tom azulado, com duas asas e os cabelos compridos

- Sasuke-kun, isso é assustador

- Nenhuma das duas arrisca no que eu sou?

- É meu inimigo? É inimigo dos vampiros?

- Sou inimigo de ambos

- Superdotado certo?

- Você sabe muito bem sobre as raças aqui não é?

- Claro, já que sou eu quem comanda essa espelunca toda

- Na verdade não

- Sim, sou eu, já que Tsunade-sensei está na palma da minha mão

- Kuso, isso não é bom Sasuke-kun

- Eu sei

- Vocês querem lutar? Querem mesmo? Eu poderia deixar vocês viverem um pouco mais, mas se vocês me divertirem a morte de vocês vai ser rápida, sem dores, caso contrário, vai ser muito dolorido

- Parece que de qualquer jeito a gente vai morrer Sasuke-kun

- Pois é

**Algum tempo depois... Na hora e no local de se encontrarem**

- Minna-san, gomen, eu e Tenten acabamos demorando mais

- Quase que você mata a gente do coração Hina

- Nee, gomen, eto... Cadê Sakura e Sasuke-san?

- Ainda não voltaram, estou ficando preocupada

- Fica de boa Ino, a Sakura não é burra e nós sabemos muito bem disso

- O que me preocupa é o Sasuke-kun, ele não tava com uma cara boa, e ele não suportaria ver a Saky em perigo

- Explique-nos isso Ino

- Ele gosta dela... Dããããã

- E aposto que a Sakura não sabe - Tenten

- Nem percebe - Temari

- Exatamente - nesse exato momento Hinata fica estática

- Oe, Hina, o que foi?

- Sakura, Sasuke, Konan-senpai, fada, superdotado, ceifadora, luta, olhos vermelhos, asas, ceifa, sangue, mortes - ela dizia coisas sem sentido nenhum, até que Temari, com sua Inteligência, ligou as palavras

- Sakura e Sasuke estão com Konan-senpai, tem uma fada, um superdotado e uma ceifadora, eles estão lutando entre si, olhos vermelhos,m do superdotado, asas, da fada, ceifa da ceifadora, sangue por causa da luta e mortes, porque alguém já era

- Só estão os três - Hinata voltava a dizer - Sakura é uma fada, Sasuke-san um superdotado e Konan-senpai uma... CEIFADORA - Hinata se permitiu gritar e todos arregalaram os olhos

- Hinata, isso não existe - Sasori dizia, atônito

- Gomen Sasori-danna, mas Hinata tem razão, un

- O que quer dizer Deidara?

- Simples... O que está matando os alunos aqui não é mesmo um humano, são monstros, un

- Deidara-senpai tem razão

- Eu não estou entendendo nada aqui, expliquem-me

- A Hina-chan é que sabe melhor de tudo, então a palavra está com ela

- Acontece que esta escola possui muitos estudantes 'especiais', digamos assim. Na verdade não são muitos, são quase a população estudantil inteira daqui

- Continue

- Dentre esses 'especiais', existem várias classes, os mais fracos, chamados de Shadow, que nem imortais são, são os monstros, esses, dependendo do caso, podem se fantasiar de humanos, porém sua aparência verdadeira é assustadora, são muito fracos e se alimentam de vísceras, não importa se é humana ou não

- Prossiga

- Depois vem os medianos, conhecidos como Glow, uma glow morreu, Karin, os Glow são bruxas e demônios, estes, dependendo do caso podem conseguir a imortalidade, mas de tempos em tempos tem que absorver almas, bruxas podem usar magia negra e demônios sua enorme força bruta, os demônios são como monstros bem evoluídos, e dentre os demônios existem nove subdivisões, quanto mais caudas, mais forte, o mais forte é Kyuubi no Youko, esta selada em Naruto. Os demônios sempre estão selados em alguém, quando o selo é quebrado, o demônio vem à tona com todo o seu poder causando a morte do hospedeiro

- Isso é interessante

- Logo depois vem a segunda classe mais forte, estes são denominados... Fortes, mas são mais conhecidos por Light, eles são a luz no fim do túnel quando o assunto é confrontar os mais fortes, eles são fadas e lobisomens, as fadas entram com seu poder de cura, asas que permitem voar e magia a longa distância, útil em batalhas, elas também sabem magias de selamento, os lobisomens são homens e mulheres que se transformam em feras muito fortes quando a lua está cheia, um exemplo de fada é Sakura, lobisomens eu não sei de nenhum, mas dizem que eles vivem em cavernas abaixo do deserto, fadas são imortais, lobisomens mais ou menos, eles vivem bastante, mas não eternamente

- Agora, quais são os mais fortes?

- Os mais fortes, os máster, são conhecidos como Dark, pela sua sede de sangue e vingança, eles matam sem piedade e por isso foram ganhando status e força, todos eles são imortais e quase inatingíveis pelas outras classes, os únicos que os acompanham são os Light, que podem um dia chegar a classe máster. Dentro da classe Dark, os mais fracos são os Superdotados, que morrem de perfurados por algo de prata no coração, eles possuem olhos e cabelos negros, porém os olhos ficam vermelhos quando este é exposto a um grande perigo, apenas homens são Superdotados, um exemplo de puros Superdotados são os irmãos Uchiha e Tobi

- E depois?

- Os vice, digamos assim são os vampiros, ao contrário de tudo que diz eles não são vulneráveis a alho ou sol, eles não dormem de dia, eles simplesmente não dormem. Sua pele é do branco mais alvo e seus olhos podem ver tudo, possuem poderes além da imaginação, como rápida locomoção, força extraordinária, premonições, eles se alimentam de sangue, mas não apenas sangue humano, eles também vivem de sangue animal, eu não faço idéia de como matá-los, eu não tenho idéia de um vampiro, e não suspeito de ninguém

- Espera um pouco, você disse que Tobi é um superdotado?

- Hai, Tobi na verdade é Uchiha Madara no corpo do falecido Uchiha Obito, por isso a mascara com apenas um furo, ele só tem um olho

- Nossa, dessa nem eu sabia, un... Mas agora diga-nos, quem são os mais fortes?

- Os mais fortes, aqueles que estão no topo, que comandam tudo são justo aquele com quem a gente luta. Os ceifadores usam de seu poder para controlar a classe mais baixa, roubando a alma de pessoas, ela dá as vísceras para os monstros comerem, esses outros dois acima possuem pelo menos um pingo de emoção, mas os ceifadores não, eles pensam apenas em seus próprios umbigos e querem que o mundo se exploda, suas ceifas aparecem e desaparecem a hora que eles querem, quando totalmente transformados eles usam capas negras e carregam suas ceifas, as capas existem para esconder a horrível forma que eles possuem, caras enrugadas, olhos cinza e gélidos, horríveis

- Hina, você esqueceu de três classes

- É verdade, mas esses três não estão classificados, por serem muito fortes, as vezes mais fortes que os ceifadores, porém, com a extinção dessas classes e a propagação dos ceifadores, esses três seres, foram obrigados a obedecerem aos ceifadores, estes são os Eremitas, que em união aos sapos se fortalecem como nunca, Jiraiya-sama é um eremita, o único conhecido, depois vem o monges, que de monges não tem nada, estes se transformam em cobras gigantes, Orochimaru-sama é o único monge existente em toda a terra, a última é a mais forte delas, que são as sábias, composta apenas por mulheres, são excelentes médicas e invocam lesmas, a única conhecida é Tsunade-sama, ela se transforma em dragão, porém as sábias podem ter diversas formas, desde sabiás, até leões, Tsunade-sama é um dragão, essas três classes já foram classificadas como Sannin, e como eles são os únicos sobreviventes e cada uma das classes, são conhecidos como os três Sannin Lendários

- Hina-chan - começou Temari - sua explicação foi muito boa, mas nem Sakura nem Sasuke voltaram e eu estou começando a ficar preocupada, daqui a pouco são três da manhã e até agora eles não voltaram

- Desista Tema, a menos que encontremos o esconderijo de Konan-senpai, o que vai ser impossível porque ela não age sozinha, Sasuke e Sakura, mesmo estando em maior número, vão... Morrer

- Hyuuga Hinata, vire essa sua boca pra lá porque nós vamos salvá-los, ou eu não me chamo Yamanaka Ino

- Então pode tratar de mudar seu nome, porque faltam segundos para as três horas da manha, e as três horas da manhã, é justamente a hora em que todos os assassinatos, sem exceção, ocorreram, a menos que você tenha uma super velocidade

- _Gomen, testuda, eu não pude te salvar_ - Ino sussurrava pra si mesma, se sentindo um lixo por não ser uma vampira, mesmo não sendo humana, ela não desejava ser o que ela é - _Maldito seja Kiba, maldito seja_ - Logo ouviram algo estranho

_- SAKURA - _gritava de longe, mas era possível se identificar a voz e o nome gritado

- Sasuke-kun gritou o nome da testuda, não pode ser, será que?

- Só pode ser - eles se atentaram a ouvir a voz, gritava cada vez mais alto

_- VOCÊ É UMA ASSASSINA_

Eles não ouviam o que o outro ser respondia, já que ele falava em um tom nada elevado

_- MORRA_ - os jovens se permitiram ouvir as espadas se tocando, provocando um som agressivo, pra então, ouvirem o Grand Finale - _IIE_

- Sasuke-san morreu, isso é fato - Hinata disse se retirando do local, sendo seguida por sua melhor amiga, Tenten - nenhum dos dois merecia

- Você está se sentindo culpada de alguma forma não é Hina?

- Você é a única que me decifra Tenten, vamos - Hinata continuava andando, cada vez mais rápido, com a cabeça abaixada, a voz saiu embargada e as lágrimas desciam

- Você não é culpada Hina, Sakura e Sasuke fizeram isso porque eles queriam

- Eu praticamente os entreguei para a morte Tenten

- Iie, Iie Hinata, você nem sabia que era pra lá, agora nós temos pistas, sabemos quem é o assassino

- Mas não temos nenhuma pista e nem fazemos idéia dos comparsas

- Isso é verdade, mas nós não podemos desistir, eu tenho certeza de que isso é um jogo, o qual Konan-senpai e seus aliados querem nos testar

- Tomara, mas Tenten

- Nani?

- Eu não quero que mais ninguém do grupo morra, se nós não descobrirmos tudo até final do ano, uma guerra vai acontecer, isso é fato

- Nós vamos conseguir, vamos mesmo Hina, nee, Hina Ichigo?

- Você fica curtindo com a minha cara só porque fico vermelha quando falo com os outros

- Chibi Ichigo

- Pare Tenten - ela se virou para a miga, indignada

- Iie, só de você me pegar - pôs a língua pra fora da boca e começou a correr, sendo seguida por uma Hinata irritada

- VOLTE AQUI MITSASHI TENTEN - disse parando

- ME PEGUE HINA ICHIGO, CHIBI ICHIGO, CHIBI HINATA

- Tenten no baka, ah - e voltou a correr atrás da brincalhona Mitsashi

* * *

_No próximo capítulo, a encenação completa da morte de Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura_

* * *

**Extras**

**Eu**: Konhanhochiwa, esses extras eu fiz na homenagi a minha miguinha do KOKORO, Toph eu te lóvi, avisando já aki q só vou responder os reviews no próximo capítulo, pke se não eu naum consigo cumprir horario, eu dei férias pros meus contra-regras de uma semana, ou seja, semana que vem eles voltam, e meu contra-regras vão ser outros, e dependendo da aceitação ele ficam, uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhuuul, o primeiro é loiro de olhos azuis e galanteador, vindo direto de Ouran High School (assim como todos os outros) ele é Suou Tamaki - aparece Tamaki mandando beijos - O segundo também é loiro, faz o tipo lolito e é kawaii mais que tudo, está sempre com sua coelhinho rosa e comendo doces, ele é Haninozuka Mitsukuni, o Honey-senpai, por ser o mais velho dentre os Host - aparece Honey pulando e jogando o ursinho pra cima - Logo depois temois um garoto frio e calculista que usa óculos, recebendo delírios da platéia feminina, ele é Ootori Kyouya - aparece Kyouya e suas anotações - Depoius vem um moreno de tirar o chapéu, arranca milhares de suspiros não só da platéia feminina inteira como meus também, ele é o sério Morinuzuka Takashi, Mori-senpai - aparece ele, parado, de braços cruzados - Ui, e para suspiro geral, os mais lindos e perfeitos, os gêmeos mais lindos do universo, os ruivos mais diabólicos, sempre com um plano mirabolante na cabeça, eles são Hitachiin Kaoru e Hitachiin Hikaru - aparecem os dois demonstrando seu amor fraternal - Sem amor fraternal por favor - os dois separam a platéia vai a loucura - É DO JAPÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO... ok, agora vamos ao verdadeiro extra... MAKING OF:

**Extras 2... Making Of**

**Cena 1 Take 1... Gravando**

Tsunade e Konan entram na diretoria. Tsunade senta em sua cadeira e aponta outra para Konan sentar. Konan se senta. O sorriso cínico continua pairando sobre os lábios da jovem garota. Ela se permite dar uma risada:

- Posso saber o que te faz rir, Konan?

- Não é nada – mesmo falando isso ela continuava rindo, estava testando a diretora, que logo percebeu o joguinho de Konan

- Entendo, Konan preciso te fazer algumas perguntas - a garota continuava a rir, ela tinha que ficar séria - Perguntas Konan, pergutas

- Eu não consigo, pffffffffffffffffffff, parar de rir, pffffffffffffffffff, qua é a minha fala mesmo? pfffffffffffffffff

**CORTA**

**Cena 1 Take 2... Gravando**

Tsunade e Konan entram na diretoria. Tsunade senta em sua cadeira e aponta outra para Konan sentar. Konan se senta. O sorriso cínico continua pairando sobre os lábios da jovem garota. Ela se permite dar uma risada:

- Posso saber o que te faz rir, Konan?

- Não é nada – mesmo falando isso ela continuava rindo, estava testando a diretora, que logo percebeu o joguinho de Konan

- Entendo, Konan preciso te fazer algumas perguntas - a garota ficou séria quase que instantaneamente

- Diga Tsunade-sensei

- Já te disse mil vezes pra não me chamar assim, mas... Onde você estava de madrugada?

- Dormindo

- Tem alguém pra provar?

- Iie, todos dormiram então ninguém viu se eu estava dormindo mesmo

- É... Você não tem um álibi minha jovem, o que devemos fazer?

- Não sei, o que devemos fazer? - era pra ela ter dito: O certo seria me prender, mas Tsunade-sensei não faria isso, não é?

**CORTA**

**Cena 1 Take 3... Gravando**

Tsunade e Konan entram na diretoria. Tsunade senta em sua cadeira e aponta outra para Konan sentar. Konan se senta. O sorriso cínico continua pairando sobre os lábios da jovem garota. Ela se permite dar uma risada:

- Posso saber o que te faz rir, Konan?

- Não é nada – mesmo falando isso ela continuava rindo, estava testando a diretora, que logo percebeu o joguinho de Konan

- Entendo, Konan preciso te fazer algumas perguntas - a garota ficou séria quase que instantaneamente

- Diga Tsunade-sensei

- Já te disse mil vezes pra não me chamar assim, mas... Onde você estava de madrugada?

- Dormindo

- Tem alguém pra provar?

- Iie, todos dormiram então ninguém viu se eu estava dormindo mesmo

- É... Você não tem um álibi minha jovem, o que devemos fazer?

- O certo seria me prender, mas Tsunade-sensei não faria isso, não é?

- Por que você está tão certa disso?

- Sei lá, só sei que era pra falar isso - Konan e sua habilidade zero em decorar falas

**CORTA... Vamos para a cena 3 que eu ganho mais**

**Cena 3 Take 1... Gravando**

Nossa, será que você vai continuar me tratando assim? - ela se fazia de vítima, até que acendem duas luzes, estas focadas em um corpo suspenso pelos braços

- Sakura - sem um pingo de emoção

**CORTA**

**Eu**: Baka, Baka, Baka mor, era pra você fazer a cena com emoção tá ligado, era pra você pensar que a Sakura é a coisa mais importante pra você e que se ela morrer você morre junto saca? - sendo ignorada - Ele me ignorou T.T

**Kaoru**: Hey Uchiham, dá pra ouvir aqui o que a diretora tem a dizer? - Com uma faca na mão e olhar psicopata - 

**Sasuke**: Cla-claro - se borrando de medo -

**Eu**: O negócio é o seguinte Uchiha - aparece do nada um fundo brilhante, a autora aparece com uma cara triste e uma tulipa bnranca em mãos, os irmãos Hitachiin estão atrás dela, cada um com uma tulipa vermelha - Oh não, meu amor, você não poder morrer - Faz uma pose super dramática, voz chorosa - Você ainda não pode ir, não siga a luz, não pegue na mão, eles irão te levar para longe, sem você eu não existo - coloca uma das mãos, a que está com a tulipa, sobre o peito e a outra na testa, faz menção de cair e é segurada pelos gemeos... todo o cenáriozinho acaba - É assim saca?

**Sasuke: **Você está achando mesmo que eu vou fazer uma encenação RIDÍCULA igual a essa?

**Eu**: Kaoru, ele disse que minha encenação foi ridícula, que nossa encenação foi ridícula - chorando rios de lágrimas - 

**Programa interrompido pela alta quantidade de violência**

_A autora aparece intacta e diz:_

Após o término de todas essas baboseiras, passe naquela barraquinha - aponta barraquinha - Deixe seu review com os anfitriões e eles saberão agradecer... FUI

_Yuki_ no Tsuki Hime


	8. No dia em que as flores desapareceram 2

_- Sasuke?_

_- Eu estou aqui_

_- Doushite?_

_- Eu vou ajudá-los, mesmo vocês sendo meus inimigos_

_- Arigato, você não sabe como estamos agradecidos_

_- Sim eu sei_

**Capítulo VII - No dia em que as flores desapareceram**

**(A morte do casal inacabado. Ou quase isso)**

Sasuke teve seu braço curado pela rosácea. Tanto ele quanto ela voltaram para suas verdadeiras formas. Ela com duas asas verdes e ele com aquela aparência horrenda. Konan se encontrava encapuzada e com uma ceifa na mão. O que poderiam até chamar de foice. Comparando-a com a morte. Não que ela não seja. Querendo ou não ela trazia a morte para aquele colégio. Ao saberem de todos os acontecimentos passados, os alunos ficaram receosos. Alguns te chegaram a pedir pra diretora uma transferência. Logicamente esta não fora concedida. A atmosfera do colégio era de completo medo.

Ninguém ousou contestar a diretora, quando esta impôs o novo horário de dormir, na verdade ficaram aliviados, principalmente quando esta disse que ninguém mais podia andar sozinho por aí. Os alunos daquele colégio nunca gostaram de seguir regras. Mas, pela primeira vez na história desta escola, os alunos abaixaram suas cabeças e acataram a decisão da Sábia Tsunade (vide capítulo anterior).

Sakura atacou. Konan desviou. De qualquer maneira Konan tentava acabar com sua distancia da Haruno, porém esta não deixava, já que sua magia era à distância. Até que, em um golpe certeiro, Konan levou um soco no nariz, provocando um barulho estranho. O nariz havia se quebrado, e logo um líquido escorria, mas não o liquido vermelho normal que é o sangue, mas sim um líquido vermelho escuro e bastante viscoso. Nojento, na opinião do Uchiha.

- Maldita Haruno. Você irá se arrepender de ter conhecido Konan algum dia

- Gomen senpai, mas eu não posso dizer que isso irá se concretizar, nee Sasuke-kun?

- Quem sabe? - respondeu Sasuke, indo em direção da ceifadora, esta desviou com dificuldade e foi para perto de Sakura, desferindo um soco na barriga da garota e esta cuspindo sangue - Sakura? Daijoubu?

- Hai Sasuke-kun, e por que você não se preocupa consigo mesmo? - disse apontando para as costas do garoto e este abaixando, para não perder a cabeça, literalmente falando - Domo

- Iie, hey Konan-senpai, parece que você está se dando bem lutando com dois ao mesmo tempo, mas sinto lhe dizer, eu não estou usando toda a minha força, e nem o Sasuke-kun

- Só lamento, porque eu também não estou usando força total - a Haruno arregala os olhos esmeralda, não era possível, como alguém como Konan poderia ser mais forte? Sakura pensava consigo mesma quando sente algo em sua cabeça, algo que vai cortando-a no meio.

Haruno Sakura morreu. A mais forte das fadas morreu. A simples garota de 15 anos morreu.

- SAKURA - Sasuke gritou, não podia se impedir de gritar, já que a rosácea foi a única garota qual ele realmente gostou, era uma pena, pois agora, a garota de cabelos rosados jazia no chão, com o coração partido, agora, literalmente.

- Oh não, eu matei sua namoradinha Sasuke-_kun_? - Konan disse sarcástica, dando ênfase ao 'kun', o sufixo que Sakura usava para falar com Sasuke

- VOCÊ É UMA ASSASSINA

- Conta uma novidade, o-n-e-g-a-i

- MORRA

- Ótima novidade - e com isso sacou sua ceifa, já que o Uchiha estava armado com uma katana que parecia muito bem afiada, dava pra se ouvir o tilintar das espadas de longe, e quando Konan estava desprotegida, Sasuke a atacou por trás, batendo o cabo da katana na cabeça da ceifadora, deixando-a desacordada, no desespero, Sasuke saiu de lá, correndo.

Uchiha Sasuke sobreviveu. O mais fraco dos superdotados sobreviveu. O metido garoto de 15 anos sobreviveu. Sasuke sobreviveu para vingar a morte de sua flor. Sasuke finalmente entendeu o que seu irmão quis dizer com sentir apenas ódio. E o ódio estava fluindo pelo corpo do Uchiha mais novo. E esse ódio daria forças para ele matar Konan da próxima vez que a encontrasse. Não importava a situação.

Quando percebeu, Sasuke estava no seu quarto, tinha usado suas asas para voar até lá. Tomou um banho e se deitou. Precisava esvaziar a cabeça. Mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria dormir aquela noite. E nem em mais nenhuma. Zutto.

A manhã chegou e ele foi o primeiro a acordar, se arrumando e sentando no sofá da sala de convivência. Assim que a porta do quarto das meninas se abre ele olha. Esperando que Sakura saia de lá, mesmo sabendo que seria em vão. De fato, quem estava lá era Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata saiu de seu quarto e não poupou um grito.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - logo pôs a mão sobre a boca - SASUKE-SAN? - as demais garotas ouviram, e se amontoaram na porta

- Sasuke-kun? Você está... Vivo? E Sakura, onde ela está? - Ino perguntava desesperada

- Gomen - foi a única palavra de Sasuke - eu não pude salvá-la Ino. Ela fazendo de tudo para me proteger, e eu nem pude impedir a morte dela - uma lágrima desceu lentamente, fazendo todo o contorno do rosto do garoto - ela não merecia isso - mais uma lágrima desceu - eu que tinha que morrer no lugar dela - e ele abaixou a cabeça, soluçava, estava chorando, o impenetrável Uchiha Sasuke estava chorando

- Sasuke-san, vamos para a sala, é melhor você fazer algo, ficar somente aqui irá te fazer ainda mais mal

- Hai, arigato, Hinata

- Douitashimashite, Sasuke-san

Hinata se sentia um pouco aliviada. Foi dormir pensando que tinha mandado dois para a morte, mas quando acordou descobriu que um sobreviveu. Aquilo foi motivador para a Hyuuga. Ela precisava de uma motivação. E esta fora concedida.

Alguns andares abaixo uma garota bufava de raiva. Como aquele Uchiha maldito tinha enganado-a daquela maneira? Konan andava de um lado pro outro, pisando forte e de cara emburrada. Pain percebeu a agitação da garota e foi ver o que era.

- Konan, algum problema?

- Algum problema Pain? Claro que tem um problema! Aquele Uchiha maldito me enganou e conseguiu escapar, a Haruno morreu, mas o Uchiha está vivo, isso é um baita problema, porque ele pode dizer a todos que eu sou a assassina

- Ele tem provas?

- Bem, acho que não - disse já se acalmando

- Então controle-se, o máximo que ele pode fazer é contar pra Hyuuga e esta juntamente de suas amiguinhas vai tentar reunir provas - Konan explodiu de raiva, se aquilo acontecesse, ela estaria perdidamente perdida

- Pain

- Nani?

- Você não está ajudando

- Então o que você quer que eu faça?

- Pegue aquela sua irmãzinha e mande-a ajudar a Hyuuga

- Por quê?

- Porque se sua irmã ajudá-las, ela vai atrapalhar, ajudando a nós assim

- Ok - e saiu da sala, procurando sua irmã - aff, onde será que ela se meteu? Vou procurá-la na sua sala primeiro, depois vou ao dormitório, mas ela pode estar tomando café da manhã, mas ela não toma café da manhã, ok, vamos a sala

- Hanabi, teve tarefa pra hoje? - uma garota de cabelos negros perguntava para outra de olhos perolados

- Nee, acho que não

- Ah, domo

- A-ke-mi - Pain chamou-a na porta

- O que você quer aqui?

- Assunto sério

- Desembucha onii-chan

- Não me chame assim pirralha, o negócio é o seguinte, o Uchiha mais novo conseguiu escapar

- Não sério? - ironizando

- Cala a boca e me escuta chibi, Uchiha Sasuke era pra estar morto uma hora dessas e ele sabe de Konan

- E onde euzinha entro na história mesmo?

- Você vai ajudar atrapalhando a Hyuuga

- Hanabi?

- Não, Hinata, você vai pedi-la para ajudar nas investigações, antes que você pergunte, sim ela está investigando as mortes, agora continuando, você vai pedir pra ajudar e como ela é uma pessoa bem boazinha ela vai deixar, daí é só você atrapalhá-la de todas as maneiras que conseguir, capiche?

- Capisco, e não me chame mais de chibi, você sabe que eu odeio isso

- Hai, hai... Ganbatte

- Ok, aho - três veias saltaram, mas Pain deixou de lado e foi para sua sala.

As aulas seguiram tranqüilas e o almoço foi normal, alguns discutiam trivialidades, outros tiravam dúvidas das matérias recém-dadas. Hinata estava bem quieta, e antes de almoçar falou pra Sasuke encontrá-la debaixo da cerejeira depois das aulas, ele não sabia o motivo. Após o almoço, as outras aulas, que era na verdade atividades extra-curriculares também passaram normalmente. Então, vamos a conversa do Uchiha com a Hyuuga.

- O que exatamente você quer, Hinata?

- Quem é o culpado?

- Konan, foi ela a culpada de tudo

- Muito bom saber, agora é só achar provas

- Eu tenho

- Nani?

- Existe um esconderijo no sótão do colégio, o corpo de Sakura está lá, você pode examinar

- Agora eu sei porque os Uchiha são os superdotados, sendo inteligentes desse jeito, mas agora eu preciso que me conte absolutamente tudo que ouve lá, e principalmente como você escapou

- Ok, foi assim... - Sasuke contou toda a história para Hinata e essa ouvia atentamente, enquanto anotava algumas coisas num caderno que carregava consigo - Entende?

- Hai, depois eu vou querer ver o corpo de Saky, tudo bem por você?

- Sim, tudo bem

- Ótimo e obrigado pela colaboração, Sasuke-san, pode ter certeza que se fosse o contrário Sakura faria a mesma coisa, por que você acha que eu queria que você me dissesse tudo logo aqui? - apontou a Grande Cerejeira que estava florescendo - Foi justamente porque eu sei que de algum modo ela estaria nos observando

- Você, Neji e Hanabi também não saem perdendo, também são muito espertos e pensam rápido, fazendo de vocês oponentes a altura

- De fato, seria uma ajuda e tanto chamar Neji-niisan e Hanabi, mas seria muito trabalhoso fazê-los concordarem, já que estão sempre competindo pra ver quem é o melhor Hyuuga

- Mesmo ambos sabendo que você é muito melhor que ambos

- Na verdade não, Neji é um gênio e Hanabi um prodígio, logo ambos me ultrapassam

- Creio que não

- Por que insiste nisso Uchiha?

- Por nada, apenas não vou com a cara do seu primo e acho sua irmã muito rabugenta pra idade dela, você é a mais centrada dos Hyuuga presentes neste colégio, é uma pena seu clã não achar isso

- Bem, a opinião do _meu_ clã não lhe diz respeito, não é, Sasuke-san? - disse ela, fazendo questão de ressaltar o 'meu'

- Claro Hinata-sama - o garoto rebateu com o 'sama', que sabia que ela odiava, Hinata apenas virou as costas e entrou no castelo, deixando o Uchiha imerso em pensamentos - _gomen Sakura, irritei uma de suas melhores amigas, mesmo com a intenção contrária_ - Sasuke falava sozinho, logo percebeu que estava só naquele imenso jardim e subiu ao seu quarto

Entrou no espaçoso elevador do castelo e apertou o número 17, logo ele começou a subir, mas parou em um andar um pouco abaixo de seu quarto. Uma garota de cabelos azuis, uma de cabelos negros e um garoto de cabelos alaranjados entraram.

- Olá Uchiha - disse a de cabelos azuis

- Olá Sasuke-kun - disse a de cabelos negros

- Olá pirralho - disse o garoto

- O que vocês três querem comigo?

- Não é nada - a garota morena aperta um botão, o elevador pára - Eu só quero continuar o que eu não terminei noite passada, Uchiha

- E para termos certeza de que você não vai fazer nada de mais a Konan-sama nós dois ficaremos aqui, assistindo, nee, nii-chan?

- Hai, Akemi

- Nagato, Akemi, só interfiram caso eu desmaie, caso contrário, fiquem quietos

- Osu

Aquele elevador era bem espaçoso, cabia cerca de doze pessoas. Dava para quatro ficarem lá de boa, mas não comportaria uma luta. O elevador poderia ceder. No andar 17, a Hyuuga mais nova apertava o botão que chamava o elevador. Ficou esperando alguns minutos e nada, talvez estivesse algo errado. Viu que o elevador estava parado no andar 12. Resolveu descer as escadas até lá. E assim o fez. Chegando no andar deu de cara com seus senpais.

- Yo Hinata-chan, o que te trás neste andar?

- Konnichiwa Sasori-senpai, o problema é que eu estava chamando o elevador lá em cima, mas ele não vinha de jeito nenhum, eu vi que ele estava parado neste andar e vim ver o que está acontecendo

- Bem a sua cara Hinata, un

- Hai, Deidara-senpai, o problema é que essa porta não abre até o elevador estar aqui

- Sem problemas Hinata

- Doushite? - Deidara mostra a ela uma pequena escultura de uma aranha - Kawaii

- Coloque na porta

- Hai - e colocou a pequena aranha na porta, Deidara fez algo que ninguém entendeu e...

- Katsu - a aranha explodiu, fazendo a porta abrir - Não disse que a minha arte ia servir pra algo danna?

- Hnph

- Ok senpai - Hinata olha e vê parte do elevador - dá pra ver parte, vocês podem me dar licença? - ela pediu com sua doce voz

- Claro Hinata, vamos Deidara, você ainda precisa terminar aquela lista

- Ah não danna, aquilo é tão chato

- Deidara, você não quer começar o ano mal não é? - e os dois saíram discutindo. Hinata olhava para aquele elevador.

Olhou para um lado, olhou para outro. Dentro do elevador Sasuke e Konan lutavam. Até que sentiram o elevador ser suspenso. O elevador foi subindo, subindo até que fica completamente no andar 12. A porta e forçada e se abre revelando Konan prestes a matar Sasuke. Konan quase enfia a espada no peito de Sasuke, se Pain e Akemi não tivessem a segurado, pois, querendo ou não, Hinata estava filmando tudo.

- Good Job, Sasuke-san

- Arigato Hinata, se você demorasse mais um pouco eu não sei o que seria de mim - disse isso e saiu do elevador - Acho que Tsunade-sama vai gostar de ver isso, o que você acha?

- Hyuuga maldita - Konan gritou e saiu do elevador bufando, entrando no quarto e batendo portas, sendo seguida por um irritado Pain, embora esse não demonstrasse

- Akemi, pode parar aí

- Nani? Doushite Hinata?

- Venha comigo, ou você esqueceu que agora que seu irmão e sua cunhada não estão aqui nós estamos em maior número?

- Co-como?

- Como eu sei não interessa, o que interessa é que nós sabemos de tudo e vai acaba pra vocês

- Iie, não tem como, eu não sou comparsa deles, eu não sou irmã de Pain-senpai - Akemi suplicava com uma voz embargada e com lágrimas nos olhos, Hinata logo perdeu a pose e perguntou

- Como você pode provar?

- Deixe-me ajudá-las, eu sei que vocês estão investigando, deixe-me ajudá-las

- Tudo bem - Hinata disse para imediatamente se virada com brutalidade, por um Uchiha

- Hinata, você não vê? Ela está te enganando

- Eu acredito nela Sasuke-san, ela fala a verdade - Hinata apenas não sabia que estava no meio de uma ilusão, e Sasuke, um Uchiha, do clã mestre em ilusões sabia disso, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer pela Hyuuga

O dia passou. A semana passou. O mês passou. Nada de descobrirem sobre o assassino. As meninas e Sasuke investigavam cada vez mais assiduamente, mas não chegavam a nada. Akemi envolveu todas as garotas em uma ilusão. O único que sabia de tudo era Sasuke. E se ele falasse algo era morto. Sim, ele estava sendo chantageado.

Tsunade ficava cada vez mais impaciente. As meninas investigavam desde o mês anterior e não tinha descoberto nada. Sendo usada por Konan, Tsunade não podia dar pistas. Ambos, Tsunade e Sasuke estavam em uma sinuca de bico.

A cada noite de investigação, Tsunade torcia e Sasuke tentava achar pistas. Estas que eram sempre apagadas por Akemi. Os gêmeos Sakon e Ukon já haviam morrido, assim como Kindoumaro e Jiroubo. Tayuya e Kimimaro eram as prováveis próximas vítimas, já que seus melhores amigos tinham sido assassinados.

Até uma noite Hinata encontrar uma pista estranha. Em um dos banheiros ela encontrou uma quantidade imensa de insetos. E embaixo desses insetos, um corpo. Remexeu o corpo e descobriu de quem era. Algumas lágrimas desceram, mas não era possível. Será que um dos seus amigos era o assassino? Por causa da ilusão de Akemi, Hinata e as meninas esqueceram qualquer coisa sobre Konan, Pain ou Akemi. Estavam na estaca zero, até achar aquele corpo.

Chamou todos pelo celular e se reuniram perto do corpo. Discutiram algumas coisas e subiram. Os únicos que ficaram lá foram Hinata e Sasuke.

- Doushite? - Sasuke se perguntava - Estava no sótão, eu coloquei no sótão

- Saky, esse é o corpo da Saky

- Hinata, olhe bem para mim - segurou a garota pelos ombros, forçando-a a olhá-lo no olhos - Sakura morreu já tem um mês, e Shino não tem nada a ver com a morte dela

- Como você sabe que eu suspeitava de Shino?

- Ele tem fixação por insetos. Quando Sakura morreu, vocês também acharam que eu tinha morrido, mas nada disso aconteceu. Eu posso morrer depois de te falar isso, mas eu quero que você me escute Hyuuga. Quem assassinou Sakura foi Konan. Konan. A garota de cabelos azuis. Ela tem dois ajudantes. Pain, que se chama Nagato e Akemi, que ninguém sabe o nome verdadeiro. Akemi fez você entrar em uma ilusão e esquecer-se disso tudo. Ela está manipulando você, as meninas e os senpais. Ela não quer ajudar a gente na investigação, apenas atrapalhar. Você me entende?

- Sasuke-san, você é um superdotado, tinha que ter percebido isso

- Nani? - ele perguntou soltando-a

- Eu e as meninas não fomos pegas pela ilusão dela, apenas estamos fingindo, porque aí, quando eles tiverem certeza de que estamos suspeitando de outra pessoa, nós os pegamos. Nós não somos meras humanas para não perceber esse tipo de coisa

- Nem Tenten e Temari?

- Nem as duas, mesmo não sendo puras, não são humanas - Hinata levantou-se, já que tinha praticamente sido jogada e saiu de lá, indo para seu quarto.

**3:00 da madrugada. Salão principal.**

- Sasuke? - perguntava uma voz masculina

- Eu estou aqui

- Doushite? - perguntava agora uma voz feminina, porém firme

- Eu vou ajudá-los, mesmo vocês sendo meus inimigos

- Arigato, você não sabe como estamos agradecidos - dizia outra voz feminina

- Sim eu sei

- Uchiha

- Hai?

- Você poderia falar com seu irmão e com seu Tio, eles podem ser de grande ajuda também

- Eu falo com eles

- Pode ir agora

- Hai... Kyuketsuki-sama (N/A: Kyuketsuki significa vampiro, porém eu não sei a maneira certa de escrita)

* * *

_Uia... quem são os vampiros?? Eis a questão._

* * *

**Extras. A Autora e o Personagem.**

- aparece a autora em um cantinho, agachada e com a cabeça abaixada -

**Alguns Personagens: **- cochichando -

**Voz:** O que ouve com a doida?

**Voz2:** Foi só a gente sair que ela ficou assim?

**Kaoru:** Na verdade não, parece que ela está lendo o mangá de Naruto, e ficou deprimida

**Deidara:** Doushite?

**Hikaru:** Primeiro, você morreu no mangá, segundo, ela está com dó do Sasuke, o personagem que ela odiava firmemente, terceiro, Kakashi morreu, Ebisu morreu e ela ficou emocionada quando mostrou o que ele achava do Naruto antes, até o que ele acha hoje

**Toushirou:** Emo... chorar lendo mangá?

**Mori**: Ela também chorou quando assistiu Full Metal Alchemist, e em um episódio de Ouran High School Host Club também

**Voz3:** Não se esqueçam que ela chorou em Romeo x Juliet também

**Todos:** - gritando - FRANCISCO?

**Francisco:** Eu?

- derrepente a autora fica de pé. Vai até Francisco. E mostra uma coisa pra ele -

**Francisco:** Entendo dua frustração, foi pelo motivo que Hikaru falou e por outro também

**Todos:** Qual?

**Eu:** Hina Ichigo morreu T.T - estende uma boneca vestida de rosa, inanimada -

**Kaoru:** Hina Ichigo? A sexta Rozen Maiden, cuja rosa mística chama Berry Bell, que no caso seria Sino de Framboesa?

**Eu:** Hai - acena com a cabeça freneticamente -

- De repente, em uma nuvem de pétalas aparece uma boneca. Loira. Olhos azuis. Vestido Vermelho -

**Eu:** SHINKU? Peguem-na - aponta pra boneca e todos os presentes, menos Mori vão -

Depois de muita briga, a autora pega a rosa mítica de Shinku e a de Hina Ichigo, coloando ambas em Hina Ichigo, que abre os olhos verdes e fala:

**Hina Ichigo:** Unyu?

**Eu:** KAWAII - aperta Hina Ichigo com todas as forças -

**Hina Ichigo:** Itai nano

**(Programa fora do ar por ataque de fofura por parte da autora. Ninguém mandou Hina Ichigo ser tão fofa)**

* * *

Resposta aos muitos reviews:

**Toph-baka:** Denise, vc já sabia que o Sasuke num ia morrer, pke eu te contei ontem, mas sabe, quando eu recebi seu review eu fiquei pensando: nano, seria cruel demais matar o Sasuke ne? ele pode ser burro, mas ele é lindo demais... Acho q vou matar o Lee xD Brincadeirinha, eu gosto do Lee, ele é divertido... Olha, esse capítulo eu fiz pensando em você então é como se fosse um presente - entrega o capítulo imprimido numa caixinha amarela - e de brinde eu vou te dar um dos meus contra-regras - entrega Mori embrulhado com uma fita amarela - e se tu aceitar vai fazer parte dessa idiotice toda ok??

**Moniket:** Yosh, temos uma nova leitora... Motivação total... Moniket, muito obrigado pela sua linda contribuição em forma de review... Continue acompanhando ok??

**Amandy-san:** Sasuke monossilábico é tudo... eu sei... mas as vezes o bixinho tem q falar ne? De fato, tirei Hina Ichigo de Rozen Maiden mesmo, sei lá sabe, ficou tão a cara da Hinata, pke aki as meninas chamam ela de Hina e quando ela fala com o povo fica vermelha, parecendo um morango, e morango em japones é Ichigo, então fichô, o apelido da Hinata vai ser Hina Ichigo agora... xD... espero que tenha gostado da continuação e continue acompanhando a fic deste ser aki - aponta pra si mesma -

**Mandy:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Eu tbm amo Ouran... eles são tão TUDO DE BOM E MAIS UM POUCO... q bom q vc tenha achado interessante minha fic xD... continua companhando viiiu?

**Hikari:** Carooool... vc gostou do Gaara falando Hnph nee? Eu tbm... vc tem q mandar um review pra esse capítulo, pke tu ta meio atrasada xD... vou te dar um presente tá? - entrega Sasori amarrado numa fita vermelha - Tó, todinho seu


	9. Eles se reúnem

**Capítulo VIII - Eles se reúnem. Superdotados. Lobisomens. Vampiros. Uma aliança contra os Ceifadores**

_**Sasori's POV - on**_

_Porcaria de dormitório. Porcaria de classe. Porcaria de escola. Porcaria de vida. É nessa hora que eu me pergunto: O que raios eu vim fazer nessa escola idiota? E sabe qual é a resposta? NÃO FAÇO A MÍNIMA IDÉIA. Está bom que meus pais foram assassinados quando eu era pequeno, eu não tinha irmãos e assim como fez com Karin e Juugo, Tsunade me pegou pra criar. Mas será que ela tinha que ser diretora logo desse manicômio? É, manicômio, porque isso não é uma escola nem aqui e nem na Cochinchina._

_Agora é o momento de você se perguntar: Ele é louco? A resposta é: Claro que eu sou louco, não tem jeito de ser normal nessa joça _**(N/A: Por favor, chame de budega)**. _Ok, na tem como ser normal nessa budega. Está certo que eu sou lindo, maravilhoso e outros adjetivos mais, porém, por que na minha pacata vida de adolescente, eu tinha que parar justo aqui? Essa é uma pergunta da qual almejo a resposta._

_Ontem a tarde eu faltei matar o Deidara. Pra quem não sabe Deidara é meu melhor amigo. Então, continuando, ontem eu quase matei aquela aberração loira _**(N/A: O Dei não é uma aberração)**_. Quase. Sabe o motivo? A menina mais legal da escola estava tendo problemas com o elevador. Aí ele foi e explodiu a porta do elevador. Até aí tudo bem, de boa. Mas o maior problema é que, pra não culpar Hinata, ele disse que eu que queria que ele fizesse aquilo. E o que aconteceu com minha ilustre pessoa? Simples, eu não levei uma suspensão nem nada, eu tive que lavar a louça. Você não entendeu direito? Eu repito:_

_LAVAR A LOUÇA. TODA A LOUÇA._

_Sabe quantas pessoas vivem nesse colégio? Cerca de mil, a mais. Ou seja. Eu fiquei a tarde, a noite e a manhã inteira lavando a louça. E aí vem mais uma pergunta: O que o Deidara teve que fazer? Agora eu lhe dou uma resposta frustrante: Um trabalho sobre: Não explodir nada da escola de 100 linhas... Meu isso é fichinha perto do que eu tive que fazer. Depois tive que ficar meia hora secando as mãos._

_Vamos mandar mais uma pergunta: Por que Sasori teve que ficar meia hora secando as mãos? Primeiro: Cheiro de detergente é uma desgraça. Segundo: Eu odeio água. Terceiro: Eu odeio água porque a linda e cristalina água danifica a madeira. Outra pergunta: E o que madeira tem haver com tudo isso? Simples: Eu. Akasuna no Sasori. 17 anos. Transformei-me numa marionete. Exatamente isso que você leu. Eu sou um boneco de madeira._

- Ainda não entendo o motivo de você ter feito isso Sasori-danna, un

- Você nunca poderá entender Deidara, pois pra você a verdadeira arte é aquela que acaba depois de um ínfimo instante, enquanto eu acho que a arte é algo eterno, portanto, eu me tornei eterno - _exatamente isso, eu vou ser lindo de morrer pelo resto da minha existência, enquanto Deidara será um velho cheio de rugas_

- Na verdade eu entendo danna, pode não parecer, mas eu sei muito bem o significado da palavra eterno, un - _Ok, ta legal, agora Deidara me pegou de vez... Como assim ele sabe o significado de eterno? Será que? Não, não pode ser! O loiro idiota não! Qualquer um menos ele! Mas..._

- Deidara, o que você quer dizer é que... Você é eterno?

- Sasori-danna é muito esperto, un

- Deidara, Yamanaka Deidara... COMO RAIOS VOCÊ PODE SER ETERNO? - _me descontrolei, afinal, quem não se descontrolaria com um loiro, que parece uma mulher e tem mó voz de homem, irritante que só sabe falar de coisas que duram um instante dizer que é eterno?_

- Simples Sasori-danna, não sendo finito, un - _ok, agora a sentença de morte de Deidara está declarada_

- Deidara, você por acaso é algo fora do normal?

- Bem, coisas eternas costumam ser fora do normal, un - _mas uma resposta dessas e ele morre_

- Repetindo... Deidara, que criatura exatamente você é?

- Ótimo Sasori-danna, chegou a questão, un

- E então?

- Eu não posso dizer - _eu capoto, mas como não capotaria? Ele faz essa lengalenga e não chega a nada? Eu mato aquele idiota. Baka. Mil vezes Baka. Aho. Kisama. Teme e mais todos os xingamentos que existirem_

- Deidara... Ja - _dito isso saí de lá, não agüentava mais aquela coisa loira._

_**Sasori's POV - off**_

_**Deidara's POV - on**_

_Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Sasori-danna me mata de rir um dia. __Como ele, o segundo melhor da nossa classe, primeiro vem o Itachi, consegue ser tão burro a ponto de não perceber que eu estava tirando uma com a cara dele? Sinceramente, patético. Aposto que ele está me xingando mentalmente de todas as maneiras possíveis._

_Diga-me, como eu. Yamanaka Deidara. Poderia ser eterno?_

_Pois é. Uma pergunta com uma resposta óbvia._

_Impossível._

_Está legal que eu merecia. Mas eu não sou. Meu humilde ser bem que queria, mas não é. Mas agora, mudando de assunto... Ontem a noite, eu estava com insônia e vi umas conversas muito estranhas. Só reconheci a voz do Uchiha mais novo. Meu, eu juro que esse garoto tinha morrido. Ah doce sonho. Parece que o filhote de Uchiha está bem vivo, e que vai servir aos vampiros. Cara, isso vai ser demais, quando Itachi descobrir, não, quando Tobi descobrir._

_A porradaria vai correr solta entre os Uchiha. Mas sabe, eu não quero estar perto no momento, vai que sobra pra mim não é? E... Sinceramente, entrar em briga de família, principalmente se essa família for a Uchiha, é morte na certa. Eu posso ser um louco desvairado, mas ainda tenho um pingo de sensatez e juízo neste meu ser. Quero só ver a cara do Sasori quando descobrir. Lógico, Sasori-danna não é bobo nem nada e vai descobrir mais dia menos dia. Isso é fato. Agora é melhor eu sair daqui. Sasori-danna está voltando. A cara dele não é das melhores. Acho que ele descobriu minha inocente brincadeira com a cara dele._

_**Deidara's POV – off**_

_**Sasori's POV – on**_

_Eu. Juro. Que. Deidara. Não. Sai. Vivo. Dessa._

- Yamanaka Deidara, eu sei que você está escondido em algum lugar daqui. Portanto, até eu te achar pode tratar de ir escrevendo seu testamento ok?

- Hai Sasori-danna

_Se burrice matasse Deidara estaria morto, enterrado e em decomposição. Iria ser muito melhor pra mim. Mas voltando ao assunto tema, aquele desgraçado me enganou. Disse-me que era imortal quando não passa de um loiro idiota. MORRA DEIDARA. Agora você se pergunta: O que tem haver ser idiota com não ser imortal? Simples, idiotas não se tornam imortais._

_Às vezes acho que sou bonzinho demais. Por quê? A resposta é meio óbvia, foi porque eu deixei o Deidara e segui a minha insignificante vida, até a biblioteca. Tem uma tonelada de tarefas pra fazer e eu preciso de um lugar calmo. Alias, agora que parei pra pensar... Alguma coisa aconteceu... Por que Hinata e as outras garotas não me chamam mais pra ajudar nas investigações? Por que o Uchiha está vivo? Por que eu estou tão bonzinho?_

_Essas são perguntas sem respostas. Sinto um vulto perto de mim. Ninguém merece._

- O que quer Deidara? – _pergunto simplesmente_

- Você percebeu danna, un?

- Nani?

- Elas não chamaram mais a gente, un

- Isso eu notei, apenas queria saber o motivo

- A Yamada envolveu as garotas numa ilusão, un

- Yamada? Yamada Akemi?

- A própria, un

- Você me surpreende as vezes Deidara, mas só as vezes

- Que seja, un... Mas... Ontem a noite, eu ouvi o Uchiha mais novo conversando com três pessoas, un

- Quem era?

- A identidade eu não sei... Mas são vampiros, un

- Como pode saber?

- A última frase de Sasuke foi: Hai, Kyuketsuki-sama, un

- Isso é bem revelador não?

- Hai, un

- Essa sua expressão, você pretende falar com Hinata certo?

- Claro, ela precisa saber que está sendo enganada... E que o Sasuke sabe quem são os vampiros, un

- Você também provavelmente vai tentar me convencer de te ajudar não é?

- Óbvio, un... Já que Hinata-chan acredita mais em você, un

- E se eu recusar você vai ficar o resto do dia me enchendo correto?

- Você é bem observador Sasori-danna, un

- Tudo bem Deidara, eu lhe ajudo, mas só por um motivo

- Qual, un?

- A Hyuuga não merece o que está passando

_Eu e Deidara saímos da biblioteca e fomos procurar Hinata. Ela está sendo enganada já faz um mês e Deidara não suporta mais isso. Está certo que ele é um completo idiota, mas pelo menos tem o coração bom. Não suporta ver os amigos sofrendo. Hinata é muito importante pra ele. Não só pra ele, ela é querida por todos aqui._

_Demoramos um pouco, mas a achamos conversando com o Uchiha em baixo da Cerejeira. Pára tudo. Hyuuga Hinata está tendo uma conversa com Uchiha Sasuke? A garota mais tímida do colégio está conversando com o garoto mais popular e metido. E sem gaguejar? Olhei para Deidara e ele consentiu. Ele é o único que me entende quando eu apenas olho. E provavelmente sou o único que entende esse baka também. Sem noção, a mente do Deidara é um mistério pra humanidade. Quando ele morrer eu vou pegar o cérebro dele pra estudar._

_Você deve estar pensando nesse exato momento: Mas isso ta virando Yaoi? Não pessoas. Eu nunca poderia abandonar minha heterossexualidade por causa daquela coisa loira. Meu, ele parece um travesti. Um andrógeno. Só um louco se apaixonaria por aquela coisa __**(N/A: Sasori, querido... EU NÃO SOU LOUCA... Só um pouquinho)**__. Depois que o Uchiha saiu eu e Deidara nos aproximamos de Hinata, eu comecei._

- Hinata... Você está presa a uma ilusão

- Wakata

- Como, un?

- Eu não caio em ilusões facilmente, só estava fingindo

- Um golpe de mestre Hinata, mas tem outra

- Muito importante, un

- E o que é?

- Ontem à noite, Deidara ouviu uma conversa do Uchiha com outras três pessoas

- E o que tem?

- A última frase do Uchiha foi: Hai, kyuketsuki-sama, un – _ela riu... Por que ela está rindo?_

- Vocês são ingênuos, senpai... Muito ingênuos

- Doushite Hinata?

- Vocês não sabem de absolutamente nada que anda acontecendo

- Nani, un?

- Sakon, Ukon, Jiroubo, Kindoumaru... Todos eles foram mortos aqui… O que vocês acham que deve acontecer... Seguindo a lógica?

- O certo seria Tayuya e Kimimaro morrerem

- Exato... E por que cargas d'água eles ainda não morreram?

- Não sei, un

- Tayuya eu não sei, mas Kimimaro sabe se defender muito bem... Parece que Konan, Akemi e Pain já perceberam que nós sabemos quem são os próximos e por isso estamos de olho nos movimentos dela... E ela sabe contra quem está lutando

- Hyuuga Hinata... Contra o que eles estão lutando?

- Superdotados... Lobisomens... E principalmente... Vampiros

- Hinata-chan... Como você pode ter certeza de que os vampiros estão lutando contra eles?

- Simples – _Hinata apenas sumiu... Isso... Ela simplesmente sumiu de nossas vistas_

_Não era possível, o que está acontecendo aqui Kami-sama? Deu a louca em todos? Eu bebi sake? O que está acontecendo? A não ser que... Mas não é possível._

- Juntando dois mais dois até eu percebo que é possível danna

_Deidara me disse isso. Deidara me surpreendeu. Ele me surpreendeu duas vezes no mesmo dia. Incrível._

- Não pode ser Deidara, se for isso, por que justo pra gente?

_- Ajudem-me – foi a única coisa que ouvimos... Apenas dissemos sim_

- Hinata

- Hinata-chan, un – _ela aparece, não só ela... Ela, a pirralha Hyuuga, Hanabi... Pelo menos acho que é assim que ela chama e o inalcançável Neji_

_Logo depois aparecem Ino, Temari, Sasuke, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Gaara e Itachi... Espera aí... ITACHI? Até o Itachi sabia? Que desgraça, ando estudando demais. Isso é ruim... Mas só às vezes, de verdade é uma beleza. A gente fica com o boletim cheio de notas positivas._

- Poxa Itachi, poderia ter me contado, un – _Deidara fez pose de ofendido, cara eu juro, mas juro de pé junto que o Deidara não é heterossexual... Não pode ser... Uma pessoa com aquela aparência, e fazendo essa pose de ofendido. Deidara tome distância_ – _eu sou heterossexual danna, não adianta você pensar o contrário – Deidara murmurou, é isso que eu odeio nele, ele sempre acha uma maneira de adivinha o que eu penso... É incrível. Não, não é incrível, é... Sinistro._

- Deidara, menos

- Isso é muito problemático, eu nem sei por que estou ajudando

- Shikamaru-kun, você é muito inteligente, será de grande ajuda

- Aff, que saco – _Shikamaru pode ser o inteligente que for, mas sempre vai mal nas provas... Ele nunca responde nada, por pura preguiça; Sinceramente, quando eu vejo esse cara ou ele está dormindo, ou ele está acordado com cara de sono, ou ele está acordado murmurando um 'que problemático', muitas vezes pra Sabaku... E claro, com aquela cara idiota de sono __**(N/A: Shikamaru é kawaii com a cara de sono dele)**__. B-A-K-A._

- Bem minna-san, muitos não sabem por que estão aqui

- Por que Hina-chan? – _o dobe-mor perguntou... Sim, foi Naruto_

- O negócio é simples... Konan, Yamada Akemi e Pain são os assassinos – _todos arregalaram os olhos_ – Como eu sei? Simples... Sabendo... Tenho provas o suficiente que os indicam O que nós vamos fazer? Também muito simples: como minhas provas não são muito concretas, nós vamos investigar mais e conseguir provas mais concretas de que são verdadeiramente eles... Apesar de eu ter certeza

- Por que deveríamos te ajudar, Hinata-san? – _Agora meu priminho distante, Sabaku no Gaara pergunta e Hinata calma e serena responde_

- Simplesmente porque eu, Hanabi e Neji-niisan somos os únicos, junto de Sasuke-san e Itachi-san que conseguimos enfrentá-los a altura

- Você quer dizer que?

- Sasuke e Itachi são superdotados... E quanto a mim, minha irmã e meu primo

_A expectativa era grande_

- Somos os segundos mais fortes. Os puro-sangue. E pra quem não entendeu: Vampiros – _finalizou... Aquela seria uma tarde realmente interessante_

* * *

_Unyu nano... Aki estamos nós de novo... recebi tantos reviews, isso foi tão lindo... to emocionada T.T_

* * *

**- Sakura Kiss, da Chieko Kawabe começa a tocar - - Uma tela negra com o desenho de uma tulipa em laranja aparece - - Letras aparecem escrevendo em vermelho - **

**_Chocolate com as Estrelas_**

**Eu: **Konhanhochiwa. Olá para todos as criaturas pacientes que leêm toda essa porcaria que eu escrevo. Quem vos fala nesse nada humilde programa é Yuki no Tsuki Hima, a autora idiota dessa budega (pelo Word: bodega) toda. Hoje é um dia realmente especial por que eu to escrevendo isso de madrugada (bela novidade). Hoje teremos visitas super especiais. Entrevistas e uma enquete.

**- Hitsugaya com uma plaquinha: APLAUSOS -**

**- Platéia: aplaude - **

**Eu: **A primeira pessoa que eu quero chamar aqui no palco é minha apresentadora ajudante. Ela irá apresentar essa baboseira junto da minha nada ilustre pessoa... Entre: TOPH-BAKA

**- Toph-baka entra, recebendo aplausos - **

**Toph: **OMG

**Eu:** Denise... Como tu adora falar isso mulher

**Toph: **Pois é né

**Eu: **Como se sente estando aqui?

**Toph: **Obaaa, chocolate e coca-cola

**Eu: **Ok, pulando isso... Vamos para o primeiro convidade da noite... Ele não é ninguém mais ninguém menos do que o Uchiha que foi morto mais do que recentemente. Das profundezas de num-sei-lá-onde... UCHIHA ITACHI

**Toph: **Uchiha? Onde? **- olha pra todos os lados procurando um -** ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Eu: **Toph, controle-se

**Toph: **Hai hai

**Eu: **Então Itachi, o que você acha de estar participando da minha fanfic?

**Itachi:** Sei lá... Eu mau apareci ainda

**Eu:** De boa Itachi, você ainda vai aparecer muito

**Toph:** Com certeza... Se não a Nathália é uma menina morta

**Itachi:** Lógico que eu tenho que aparecer, tenho que mostrar a todos como sou lindo e perfeito e **- interrompido -**

**Eu: **Já entendemos Itachi... Mas agora que entrem mais três Uchiha's. Sasuke, Madara(Tobi) e Obito, este último também vindo das profundezas de num-sei-lá-onde

**- Hime espera. Toph espera. Itachi espera. Parece Hime e Toph bebendo coca e comendo chocolate. Itachi jogando shouji com Shikamaru que estava na produção. Nada dos Uchiha's -**

**Eu: **OMG... É pra vocês entrarem

**- entram os Uchiha's... Inclusive Itachi. Todos amarrados juntos numa faiza amarela - **

**Eu: **Presente pra Toph... Todos os Uchiha's Mais lindos (como se tivesse algum feio) são da Toph... mas ela divide o Sasuke cmg neh?** - recebe olhar mortal -** acho que isso foi um não... bem gente, vamos terminar com a enquete:

**Qual é o Melhor?**

**_Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_Sabaku no Gaara_**

**_ou_**

**_Inuzuka Kiba?_**

_Votem no seu preferido. Daqui três capítulos será anunciado o vencedor. Poderão votar mais de uma vez. Porém será um voto a cada capítulo._

**- Aparece o fundo negro, a tulipa laranja, as letras em vermelho... Owari - **

* * *

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Toph-baka: **Denise... simplesmente, eu amei fazer a morte da Sakura saka... foi tão prazeroso... Eu queria tem empalado ela, mas não ia coar legal, então ela foi cortada ao meio. Fica de boa, o Sasuke ainda vai acordar e perceber que ele odiava a Haruno. Sasukinho não morreu, eu sou tão legaaal **- momento se acha -** ... Fica de boa, o Sasuke ava bêbado akela hr, só podia... Ele ainda vai ter sua ficha caída. Você ainda vai enteder os verdadeiros motivos da Konan... E eu tbm... Espero eu. Maldita AKEMI[2]. Bem, akele tchururu na árvore foi proposital, e eu tbm tive meu momento SasuHina, e dependendo dos pedidos eu posso averiguar e fazer SasuHina... Qm sabe... Fica de boa, eu nunca, em sã consiencia mataria o Kimi... ele é lindo demais pra morrer numa fic, basta no anime nee? EU JAMAIS MATARIA O SHINO, eu amo o Shino e ele ainda vai ter sua parcela de participaçao na fic... ele eh um personagem importante. Todo mundo sabem qm são os vampiros agora. E pra sua informação.... EU LI SEU REVIEW INTEIRO E MORRI DE RIR. Portanto pode cancelar o: ENTAOTABOMTODEMALDEVOCE!

kisu

**Moniket: **Você está acompanhando a minha fic mesmo mesmo, que felicidade *-*... Bem, a Hina tem par sim... mas eu posso mudá-lo dependendo da circunstancia. EU TBM ODEIO A SAKURA FOREVER AND EVER. fik de boa, a Konan vai morrer, isso eh certeza, mas ainda vai demorar um pouco (gomen Luna, mas ela eh a vilã). Neji apareceu sim, agora vc oercebe neh? ele era o vampiro, junto da Hanabi e da Hina. Tema só foi citada, mas num apareceu mesmo. Continue acompanhando e mandando review ok?

kisu

**Amandy-san: **Mas uma leitora fiel da minha fic. Domo viu? Fike feliz pela Sakura ter morrido. A Sakura eh uma vad** convenhamos. Akemi máááá... **- momento sádico on -** bwahahahahahaha **- momento sádico off -** Continue acompanhando e lógico, manadando review..

kisu

**Luna Stuart: **Gomen Luna, Konan tem que morrer. I'm so sorry. continue acompanhando

kisu

**Mandy: **Mais uma leitora que se mostrou fiel... ARIGATO. Eu tbm amo o Sasuke... ele é taum... °¬° ... eeh, voltando ao assunto... Olha Mandy, o Tamaki é todo seu, não gosto muito dele, porém... Kaoru, Hikaru e Kyouya sõa minha propriedade e o Mori e o Honey são da Toph... Hina vai ter par sim... está decidido, mas pode mudar conforme a trama for andando...

kisu

* * *

**Bem gente boa, é isso. Ao final dessa enrolação nacional passe naquela Barraca e deixe seu review com os anfitriões. E logo após deixar o review, deixe seu voto naquela outra barraca com as Rozen Maide, lá estão: Sugin Tou, Kanaria, Suisei Seki, Sousei Seki, Shiku **- toda estraçalhada -**, Hina Ichigo e Barasuisho, se vc não votar e não mandar review a Barasuisho e a Suigin Tou vão fazer uma visitinha pra você ok?** - mente sádica completamente on -** Ou seja, se vc não quiser ser morta... deixe review e voto** - mente sádica off -** mas eu não faria isso com: Toph, Mandy, Moniket, Amandy e Luna, porque elas são boas garotas e sempre mandam reviews... Façam como elas... Mandem reviews e votos.**

Ja

_Yuki_ no Tsuki Hime


	10. Contra Ataque

Oi Oii zenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen...

DESCULPA PELA DEMORA

Sem noção, não estava com a mínima inspiração pra Sabaku no Akasuna (que tinha que chamar Akasuna no Sabaku).

Bem gente, tô aqui antes porqe tenho avisos, mas o resto está no final ok? Vamos aos avisos:

Aviso1 - esse capítulo está muito dramático... Pegue seu lencinho e seu balde pke se vc tiver coração mole irá chorar de tão comovida

Aviso2 - a partir desse capítulo o romance vai começar... êêêêêêêê \o/

Aviso3 - Dois personagens vão morrer. Um deles importantíssimo na história, e o outro nem tanto.

Aviso4 - duas personagens vão se mostrar importantes, fora o Hidan ÓBÉVÉÓÓÓÓÓÓ (siim eu assassinei o portuguêêês)

Aviso5 - o primeiro casal vai ser apresentado nesse cap. e não vai ter Naruto e Akemi pke a vaca já tem um destino certo

Aviso6 - a trama está etrando na fase mediana e daqui uns capítulos podera entrar na reta final

Aviso7 - NÃO TEM AVISO 7, por isso aproveitem e leiaam *-*

* * *

**Capítulo IX - Contra Ataque**

Hinata e seus 'ajudantes' estavam reunidos no jardim do colégio elaborando uma estratégia em grupo. À noite eles sairiam em duplas, para investigar. Não iriam se separar de jeito nenhum. A meia-noite, o horário de sempre, todos iriam se reunir pra investigar. As duplas eram:

Ino e Kiba

Temari e Shikamaru

Tenten e Neji

Hinata e Itachi

Sasuke e Gaara

Sasori e Deidara

Naruto e?

- Naruto-kun está sem dupla - Hinata falou simplesmente

- Se vocês me permitirem, eu ajudo - uma voz masculina foi ouvida e Hinata virou-se, com um pequeno sorriso se formando nos finos lábios rosados

- Por favor, senpai

- Senpai? - Naruto e Kiba perguntaram, ao mesmo tempo em que um homem com os cabelos prateados, os olhos magenta e a camisa social totalmente aberta saiu das sombras - Hidan-senpai?

- Eu mesmo

- Fico muito agradecida Hidan-senpai, sua imortalidade será de grande ajuda

- Eu sei vampira

- Como sabe?

- Já faz um tempo que estou aqui

- Entendo... Hidan-senpai, esteja aqui à meia noite, você fará dupla com Naruto-kun

- Hai, hai

Eles continuaram discutindo sobre as investigações. Não perceberam uma sombra na cerejeira. A garota analisava tudo com os olhos violeta. A ceifadora mais nova, Akemi observava cada mínimo detalhe do plano. Quando o grupo se dissolveu ela foi até um dos quartos no castelo.

- O que faz aqui Akemi?

- Tenho ótimas informações Konan, eles vão agir à meia noite de hoje

- Entre pirralha

Akemi entrou e explicou cada mísero detalhe do plano de Hinata. As horas se estenderam em uma velocidade incrivelmente lenta. Eram onze e meia.

- Tayuya-san foi pega - Hinata relatava

- Ela vai morrer? - Perguntou Ino

- Não se a gente impedir Konan-senpai

- Ceifadores não tem alma nem coração... Aquela Konan merece morrer

- Você fala isso, mas Tenten - retrucou a Sabaku - você nunca nos disse o que é

- Você também não Temari

- Sou uma bruxa e você?

- Esse é um assunto delicado pra mim, já que foi uma pessoa que me transformou

- Uma pessoa? - Ino perguntou curiosa

- Sim - Tenten respondeu de cabeça baixa

- Tenten - Hinata falava

- Nani?

- Foi Neji não foi?

- Hai

- Por que não me falou antes que também era vampira?

- Eu não sou pura como você, Hanabi e Neji, eu sou mestiça

- Não tem problema, você, querendo ou não, também é uma de nós, mas

- O que? - Temari se limitou a dizer

- Se eu e Tenten somos vampiras, Temari é uma bruxa, Akemi é uma ceifadora e Sakura era uma fada... - olharam para a Ino - O que você é Ino?

- Uma humana normal

- Não, seu sangue não é humano... E olha que de sangue eu entendo muito bem - retrucou a Hyuuga

- Tudo bem, eu falo - e dizendo isso contou a história

No quarto ao lado os garotos também conversavam. Na verdade dois conversavam, três respondiam monossilabicamente e um tentava dormir.

- Hey, o que vocês são?

- Que pergunta é essa Naruto? - perguntava o moreno com marcas vermelhas no rosto

- Sei lá sabe... O Neji a gente sabe que é vampiro... O Sasuke Superdotado não é? Mas e os outros, tipo eu, você, Shikamaru e Gaara

- Já que você perguntou você diga primeiro - retrucou

- Ora, tudo bem... Chamado de Glow sou um Demônio... Kyuubi no Youko, a Raposa de Nove Caudas... Agora diga você Kiba

- Uuh, demônio é massa, mas sinto lhe dizer que sou mais forte que você... Chamado de Light sou um Lobisomem

- Caraca Kiba, como você consegue esconder?

- Segredo... Mas e os outros, tipo o Shikamaru

- Sou um bruxo... São muitos poucos bruxos... Eu sou um deles... Também sou chamado de Glow

- Massa, não sabia que você era isso Shikamaru

- É Naruto, mas e o Gaara?

- Oe, Gaara - Gaara somente ignorou e continuou a fazer suas tarefas

- Gaara, não vai adiantar eles vão te encher até você dizer - Shikamaru disse - que problemático

- Glow... Demônio... Ichibi no Shukaku... Uma Cauda

- Nee Gaara, não sabia que você era como eu

- Hnph

O tempo se passou. Era meia-noite. Todos se reuniram e foi cada dupla pra um lado.

**Ino e Kiba**

Tudo corria bem, eles andavam lado a lado e quietos. Algo bem estranho para Kiba e Ino, duas pessoas falantes. Em um momento Ino parou de andar subitamente, e sem perceber, Kiba continuou. Ao ver que Ino não estava ao seu lado parou, e virou-se.

Seu mundo desmoronou. A loira estava a uns dois metros de distância dele, com a cabeça abaixada e soluçando um pouco. Ele viu as finas lágrimas prateadas caírem no carpete verde musgo do castelo. O que ele menos queria ver naquele momento era Ino chorando.

- Ino, o que houve?

- _Baka _- sussurrava - Baka - falava de um modo que ele pudesse ouvir - BAKA - gritou

- É minha culpa não é?

- É - Kiba chegava perto de Ino

- O que eu fiz?

- VOCÊ... Você... _Você_... Doushite Kiba? Doushite? Eu não te pedi isso

- Ino, me entenda - ele a segurava pelos ombros - foi pelo seu bem... VOCÊ IA MORRER - gritou

- _Eu não me importo_..._ Não me importo... Prefiro morrer a ser isso que sou_

- Você me descrimina Ino? Você me descrimina pelo que sou? Pelo instinto animal dentro de mim? Ino, você tem que deixar de ser fútil, pare de olhar o defeito das pessoas e olhe suas qualidades... O que há de mal em ser um Lobisomem?

- Não é esse o problema - ela fitava o garoto na sua frente - Mas... MAS VOCÊ ME TRANFORMOU EM UMA LOBISMINA! Eu não queria isso Kiba... Por que você não me deixou morrer?

- Eu não consegui Ino... Eu não consegui deixar você morrer Ino... Você estava sendo atacada por aquele demônio... Eu não podia deixar você morrer... Eu iria carregar a culpa... _Eu não podia Ino... Foi pro seu bem... Entenda-me_

- Kiba... Eu queria morrer

- Você queria Ino... Mas todos a sua volta não queriam... Se você morresse... Você pensou em como a gente ficaria? Passou isso pela sua cabeça? Hein Ino?

- Não, não passou... Doushite Kiba? Por que você não me deixa?

- Você quer mesmo saber?

- Quero Kiba, eu quero saber

- Eu não te deixo, eu não te deixei morrer aquele dia... Eu tentei te proteger pelo fato de que eu te amo Ino... É difícil de entender? - disse se virando e voltando a andar

- Ki-kiba? - Ino estava estática

- Vamos - ela o acompanhou, ainda surpresa pela declaração repentina

**Deidara e Sasori**

- Nee, Sasori-danna, por que a Hanabi-chan não está investigando com a gente, un?

- Hinata nos disse que sua irmã iria ficar de vigia no quarto, pelo motivo de Konan ser dele igualmente

- Mas será que ela ficará segura un?

- Hanabi é uma vampira tão talentosa quanto Hinata e Neji

- Isso quer dizer que ela sabe se virar, un?

- Sim

- Un

Os dois continuavam caminhando em silêncio constante, quando Deidara percebeu algo diferente no ar.

- Sasori-danna, un

- Nani?

- Tem algo cheirando forte... Parece enxofre ou, un...

- Ou?

- Carniça, un - Sasori se espantou

- De onde vem Deidara?

- Deixe me ver - foi caminhando na direção do 'local' - Terceiro banheiro feminino, ala norte, un... É, vem daqui

Deidara e Sasori entraram no banheiro e ligaram às luzes, o que ambos viram não foi algo muito legal. Um corpo de bruços com longos cabelos e uma enorme poça de uma coisa que não poderia ser chamada de sangue. Era um líquido ralo e de um vermelho claro. E não meio viscoso e vermelho vivo como sangue.

- Sasori-danna, o walk-talk, por favor, un - Sasori entrega um pequeno comunicador e Deidara começa a falar - Deidara para Hinata

_- Hinata falando, o que aconteceu Deidara-senpai?_ - uma voz respondia

- Um corpo, achamos um corpo... É melhor vir aqui agora Hinata-chan, sério... E avise os outros

_- Hai... Hinata desliga_

**Hinata e Itachi**

- Itachi-senpai, avise os outros pelo walk-talk enquanto corremos onegai

- Hai - pegou o walk-talk da garota - Itachi para: Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Hidan, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara e Sasuke

_- Na escuta _- diziam do outro lado

- Deidara e Sasori acharam um corpo, repito, Deidara e Sasori acharam um corpo. Localização: Terceiro banheiro feminino, ala norte, repito, terceiro banheiro feminino, ala norte... Itachi desligo

Itachi desligou o walk-talk e correu para alcançar a garota. Eles estavam a poucos metros do banheiro e Hinata estava boquiaberta... Gritou:

- NIGERO - Deidara ficou meio pasmo com o grito e quando se virou viu algo pontudo vindo em sua direção, rolou para o lado e essa ceifa, o que ele descobriu ser, fincou-se no chão

- Tenho que me lembrar de agradecer à Hinata-chan - dizia a si mesmo

- Ora seu - uma voz sinistra dizia, as mãos enrugadas tiraram a ceifa do chão...

O ceifador pegou essa mesma ceifa e apontou para Deidara, que estava sem saída, já que se espremia abaixo de uma pia. Era seu fim. Ou era isso que ele pensava quando fechou os olhos. Quando ele abriu os mesmos percebeu que o ceifador estava desmaiado.

- O que aconteceu, un? - perguntava

- Eu o fiz desmaiar

- Como, un?

- Dei um soco na cabeça dele, bem forte - ou seja, já que o corpo de Sasori é de madeira, seria e mesmo de levar um golpe com um taco de beisebol, por exemplo - e ele desmaiou

- Arigato, danna

- Douitashimashite

- SENPAI - eles ouviram um grito feminino, Hinata entra correndo no banheiro - Daijoubu senpai?

- Daijoubu... Sasori-danna fez o ceifador desmaiar - Hinata olha o corpo do ceifador ao lado do corpo morto

- Que bom

Observando mais um pouco ela não resiste à curiosidade. Cuidadosamente virava o corpo morto com o pé. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Sua boca se abriu. Uma expressão de pavor tomou conta do rosto da garota. A única palavra que saiu da garganta dela foi:

- IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Neji que estava quase chegando ao corredor do banheiro aperta o passo ao ouvir o grito.

- Hinata-sama - disse a si mesmo, num sussurro e saiu em disparada

- NEJI - Tenten gritava e tentava acompanhar o garoto que já havia se transformado e voava para ver o que tinha acontecido

Neji voava a máxima velocidade que podia, e em segundos chegou ao banheiro, entrando no mesmo e também arregalando os olhos. Se destransformou e foi até a prima, abraçando-a. Hinata chorava muito no peito de Neji. Depois de alguns minutos os outros chegaram ao local. Hinata falou, ainda soluçando:

- Tayuya-san não foi pega - falava pausadamente - era tudo uma armadilha - as lágrimas caíam sem parar - quem verdadeiramente foi pega, mas agora é tarde de mais - soluçava e chorava muito, sem controle algum - _foi Hanabi-chan_ - finalizou, num sussurro quase mudo

Os outros olharam o corpo. Os olhos perolados completamente arregalados e a boca aberta. Um enorme corte desde o peito até o ventre. Sem as vísceras. Os cabelos castanhos bagunçados e fora o corte principal, muitos outros cortes pelos braços. A pele branca, quase transparente. O sangue vampiresco espalhado pelo chão.

- Hanabi-sama - Neji disse enquanto fazia uma reverencia, quando Deidara interveio

- Eto... Eu não queria ser mal educado, mas... - Deidara respirou fundo - Era pro ceifador estar desmaiado ao lado de Hanabi-chan

Todos olharam para Hanabi novamente, nenhum sinal de ceifador. Olharam para os lados e deram por falta de uma pessoa. O ceifador não estava lá também. Entreolharam-se. Ouviram um tilintar, como de metais se encontrassem com uma enorme força. Foram para fora do banheiro e viram uma cena estranha. O ceifador com sua ceifa apontada para o oponente, e esse lutando sem nenhuma arma, apenas com sua transformação.

- Hinata-sama - Neji alertou, Hinata olhou um momento para Neji mas logo voltou sua atenção para a ceifadora, que a pouco descobriu ser uma mulher

Hinata correu em direção a ceifadora e cravou suas enormes unhas na garganta da mesma, que tossiu um pouco, mas logo teve a pele regenerada.

- Você vai precisar de muito mais do que isso para me matar vampira

- Eu sei - disse enquanto voava alto e pegava uma das espadas de prata que ficavam em exposição - prata é a maior inimiga de seres imortais

Todos ficaram meio pasmos, como eles ouviram um tilintar se Hinata estava lutando de mãos vazias? Essa era uma pergunta que ficaria sem reposta. A luta continuava até elas se separarem, já um pouco cansadas. Um sorriso cínico pairava nos lábios enrugados da ceifadora e Hinata mantinha uma expressão serena, mas sem deixar de ser séria.

Sem dar tempo a Hinata, a ceifadora partiu a toda velocidade para cima da vampira, enquanto esta tentava se esquivar das investidas. Num breve momento Hinata viu tudo escurecer e num movimento cego conseguiu atingir o braço que portava a ceifa, cortando-o, mas logo após isso desmaiou.

Neji aproveitou a brecha deixada pela ceifadora, e por culpa de Hinata, e pegou a ceifa. Deixou a ceifa sempre consigo, enquanto Shikamaru e Temari davam cabo à vida da ceifadora. Shikamaru fez um feitiço que deixou a ceifadora imóvel, mas ainda sim brava. Temari aproveitou e pegou duas adagas que guardava. Foi até a ceifadora e fez dois cortes em 'X'.

- Quer dizer algo? - perguntou cínica

- Eles vão matar todos vocês se eu morrer

- Você não entende? Você é só uma peça do tabuleiro deles, só um peão, sua morte não fará diferença

- É óbvio que fará! ELES NÃO DEIXARÃO QUE MINHA MORTE SEJA EM VÃO! P-

Foi interrompida.

- Envenom - Temari disse simplesmente, enquanto Shikamaru desfazia o feitiço de aprisionamento, e o veneno percorria o corpo da ceifadora, consumindo tudo.

A última coisa que eles viram antes do veneno corroer o corpo da garota foi os cabelos negros, os olhos violeta e a armação vermelha dos óculos caindo. Akemi urrava de dor. Sentia cada célula de seu corpo sendo corroída enquanto sua ceifa se desfazia em pó, e todas as almas contidas lá eram libertadas. Agora só faltavam dois ceifadores a serem derrotados.

- Que cruel - Deidara murmurou - envenenamento é muito cruel

Enquanto eles viam o corpo da ceifadora ser reduzido a nada, duas garotas conversavam num quarto. Sim, essas garotas vinham percebendo que não havia uma coisa muito normal no colégio delas.

- Existe algo nesse colégio que não é normal - a primeira, de cabelos negros, dizia

- Fora os gritos no meio da noite e ele ser no meio do nada? - a outra, ruiva, questionou

- Sim Tayuya-chan, muita gente vêm morrendo, você não percebeu? Jirobou-kun, Kindoumaru-kun, Sakon-kun e Ukon-kun desapareceram, isso quer dizer que você ou Kimimaro-kun podem ser os próximos

- Eu sei Kin, e isso me preocupa muito, mas você acha que é mesmo algo que está os raptando?

- Como assim?

- Sei lá sabe, monstros, bruxos... Ou até vampiros

- Não Tayuya, você viajou agora, não existem coisas desse tipo, é tudo invenção

- Kimimaro, acredita em mim Kin

- Eu não acredito

- Kin, me ouve! Pessoas estão desaparecidas... Agora você acredita em nós? Agora você acredita em mim e no Kimimaro? Kin é impossível acontecerem desaparecimentos sem ter alguém por trás, esse internato é muito suspeito, TEM ALGUMA COISA EXTRAORDINÁRIA POR TRÁS DISSO!

- Não... Eu preciso de mais provas

- Você é muito cabeça dura Kin, quero ver quando eu ou o Kimimaro desaparecermos

- Eu vou procurar quem raptou vocês, e resgatá-los

- Já faz quase um mês que os garotos estão desaparecidos...

- Eles ainda estão vivos

- Eu não teria tanta certeza, lembra de Karin?

- Aquela lá merecia

- Não é disso que eu estou falando, ela morreu... Quem garante que eles não tiveram o mesmo fim?

- Os corpos já teriam aparecido

- De fato, mas eu acredito que eles morreram, e que não foi por mãos humanas

- Espera um pouco

- O que foi?

- Se isso for verdade... A lenda de Hinata... - ambas arregalaram os olhos... E gritaram juntas

- É VERDADEIRA

O impacto da revelação foi tão grande que ambas resolveram ir dormir, e esquecer aquilo, torcendo para tudo ser um pesadelo e acordarem em suas casas na manhã seguinte. O que não aconteceu, obviamente.

De manhã eles tiveram aulas normais. Na hora do recreio, Hinata foi falar com Tsunade.

- Tsunade-sama?

- Diga Hinata

- Hanabi foi pega, e morreu

- Kami-sama

- Mas em compensação

- Nani?

- Yamada Akemi, uma ceifadora, foi assassinada por Shikamaru e Temari

- Então um de nossos obstáculos já foi removido?

- Sim

- Você tem alguma idéia de quem sejam os outros? - Tsunade se fazia de desentendida, porque mesmo sabendo quem eram ela não poderia dizer isso a Hinata

- Konan-senpai e Pain-senpai, mas preciso de provas, por isso quero que a senhora aplique uma busca no colégio

- Tudo bem, avisarei na hora do almoço, você já pode se retirar

- Arigato, com licença

Hinata saiu do escritório e seguiu para a cerejeira, onde suas amigas se reuniam. Percebeu que elas não estavam lá.

- Lógico - disse para si mesma - Tenten e Temari estão estudando juntas, já que Temari é mais velha e está explicando algo da matéria do professor Asuma para Tenten

Olhou mais um pouco e viu que uma garota estava sentada abaixo da enorme árvore. Era primavera e as flores estavam lindas. Os cabelos loiros quase brancos eram inconfundíveis, Ino estava sentada abaixo da cerejeira, cutucando o bentou com os hashis. Hinata chegou um pouco mais perto e Ino percebeu, mas nem se deu a honra de mexer.

- Algum problema Ino-chan?

- Por que coisas desse tipo só acontecem comigo Hina?

- Coisas desse tipo Ino? Que coisas?

- Por que Kiba não me deixou morrer? Por que ele me transformou em uma lobismina? Por que ele disse que me ama? - Ino não impedia as lágrimas que caiam livremente pelo rosto branco, que estava avermelhado e inchado

- Kiba não te deixou morrer porque ele iria carregar a culpa pelo resto da existência dele. Ele te transformou em lobismina pra você não morrer. E ele disse que te ama porque é a mais pura verdade, e você foi a única que não percebeu, mesmo sentindo o mesmo por ele

- Hinata? - Ino estava pasma

- Essa é a verdade Ino, por que você não abre seus olhos pra ela e agradeça a Kiba por ter te salvado do Rokubi?

- Eu sou um monstro Hinata, eu não tenho controle sobre mim quando é lua cheia

- Você não tem controle sobre você, mas Kiba tem sobre ele e sabe como te parar, e se você é um monstro Ino... Eu sou o que?

- Hina

- Faça o que eu lhe digo, onegai

- Tudo bem Hina, eu farei, mas...

- Mas você não garante nada, eu sei. Agora vamos que o sinal já vai bater, coloque um sorriso nestes lábios e lave sou rosto ok?

- Ok - e voltaram para a sala, no mesmo momento que o barulhento e chato sinal tocava

As aulas se passaram a velocidade de lesma em câmera lenta e por fim o sinal do almoço foi ouvido. Todos os alunos se dirigiram ao refeitório. No local viam-se exatamente sete lugares vazios. Os lugares de Karin, Sakura, Jirobou, Kindoumaro, Sakon, Ukon e Akemi. Tsunade levantou-se e se pôs a falar:

- Bem, vocês já sabem sobre a morte de Karin e Sakura certo? - todos afirmaram com a cabeça - Pois eu venho lhes informar que agora é certeza, os alunos Jirobou, Kindoumaro, Sakon e Ukon também foram assassinados, e não é só isso

- O que mais aconteceu, Tsunade-sama? - Kin perguntava

- Hyuuga Hanabi também foi assassinada e um dos culpados também morreu ontem à noite pelos meus detetives. Yamada Akemi foi assassinada ontem, ela era uma ceifadora e, juntamente com mais duas pessoas executava os assassinatos, porém, como não sabemos quem são os outros dois - foi interrompida

- O que vai acontecer? - Tayuya falou

- DEIXE-ME FALAR

- Hai Tsunade-sama - todos disseram juntos, tremendo nas suas cadeiras

- Eu sou a diretora dessa budega... Vai haver uma busca

- Uma busca? - Naruto perguntou

- Sim... E ninguém... Absolutamente escapa... E tenho dito

Tsunade sentou em sua cadeira e começou a comer seu almoço. Alguns metros mais longe uma garota de cabelos azuis bufava de raiva.

- Quem ela pensa que é Nagato? Eu vou matar aquela velha

- Não Konan, não vai adiantar nada você matá-la agora, espere essa busca acontecer, só assim você poderá fazer o que planeja

* * *

_O que Konan planeja? Os ceifadores serão pegos? O que Ino vai fazer? Essas e outras respostas no próximo capítulo de Sabaku no Akasuna (que deveria chamar Akasuna no Sabaku, mas eu estou com preguiça de corrigir)_

* * *

Yo Minna-san... Hoje eu tô com preguiça e não vou fazer extra... Se quiserem ler algo engraçado (ou uma tentativa), vão no perfil da criatura aki e clikem nas seguintes fanfics: Aos Meus Olhos e Konoha Quiz Game... Eu tentei fazer algo engraçado... Vamos responder aos reviews senaum a barca num anda tá ligado? **(Deidara: Para de falar igual mano brodi, véi Eu: Ô Véi, para de falar véi, véi)**... Mas antes disso eu lhes digo: Eu sei que vocês perceberam mas não faz mal ressaltar: EU NÃO SOU NORMAL e tenhu dito!!!

EU NÃO SEI QUANDO SAI O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO... LÁLÁLÁLÁ... Vamos as respostas aos reviews (essa frase naum fez sentido algum maaaas)

**Luna Staurt: **Que bom q não se importa na Konan morrer, mas vc vai ficar com raiva de mim... Mas isso só vai dar pra ver ao decorrer da historia neeh... Era meio obvio q a Hina era vampira neeh... eu acho q era... Como vc pode ver: A Akemi é ceifadora e tá morta... bem morta

**Amandy-san: **Hehe... As Rozen Maiden não podem matar a Amandy-san, minha leitora mais fiel (seguida de Toph-baka)... Bem... Obrigada pelo vot e continue votando, mis dois cap. e a enquete acaba... Sim sim, o Kiba eh lobisomem... E a Ino tbm... Aki está o cap. e espero q vc tenha gostado, pke eu achei q ficou uma porcaria... beem... Continua acompanhando

**Toph-baka:** Denise do céu... responder seus reviews é muito problemático, mas eu amo eles serem enormes... Nossá... A Toph votou no Sasuke?? Que milagre, já que ela odeeeia o Sasuke (sim eu tava sendo mito ironica)... PARA DE GRITAR MULHER... pelo q eu te conheço c deve estar gritando este momento, principalmente pke a Akemi morreu *-*... Sim sim, vc ganhou os Uchihalicious de presente... q invejaa... Sim o Shino Rules... e será de grande ajuda na ff... eh mesmo uma pena ele ter perdido os poderes Shinobi, eu gosto muito do Shino... ele eh taum: Intelectual (e gostosooooo °¬°)... xDDDDD... Não morre Denise... Não morre... q bom q Toph tah de bem com a Nathália... fico muito gardicida... Continua acomapanhando frô (o acompanhando saiu errado mas eu num vou corrigir naum)...

**Mandy: **Aiiin, que bm q vc gostou do cap. anterior, eu tava meio insegura... Sim o Sasori e o Deidara estão impagáveis nos POV... eu tbm ri xD... (e olha q eh dificl eu rir com fic minha)... Tipo, eu ainda num sei o q o Hidan pode ser, até agora ele soh eh imortal, se vc quiser dar um opinião, fike a vontade, eu receberei sua opiniao de braços e olhos abertos xD... Sim a Toph eh minha amiga... Cara, conheço ela desde que nasci sabe, mas só de uns dois anos pa ca que viramos realmente amigas... Ele é da mesma igreja q eu e a gente junta eh o ó... duas falantes juntas dão numa matraca... pois eeeh... E olha, num eh q eu num goste do Tamaki, eu gosto dele e acho ele o mais engraçado, mas eu prefiro o Kaoru e o Kyouya sabe ^^... Brigada por votar e continue votando ^^...

**Uchihinha Chibi: **Tipo... UMA NOVA LEITORA ÊÊÊÊÊ... (mas a moniket num mandou review nesse... senti falta tah ligado)... Quem bom q vc tah gostando... eu de primeira tbm num tava entendendo o q eu tava escrevendo naum sabe, mas agora jah tah de boa... xD... E olha... vota na enquete q eu to fazendo, vai ser essencial para a fic...

Kisu minna-san

* * *

Gent, a enkete continua, mas agora é:

_Quem é o melhor?_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_ou_

_Sabaku no Gaara_

_?_

* * *

Como o Kiba (lindooo) não recebeu nenhum voto eu desclassifikei ele e só fikam esse dois... votem e sejam felizes... e me façam feliz tameeem

Kisu

Mata nee

Pô-chan


	11. Você tem Coragem Suficiente para Isso?

**Capítulo X - Será que Você tem Coragem suficiente para Isso?**

- A busca foi cancelada? Por quê?

- Pra falar a verdade não foi cancelada Ino, já foi feita

- Como?

- Quando todos nós estávamos dormindo

- Fala sério, você quer mesmo que eu acredite nesse seu papo furado?

- Sim, agora venha

- Me garanta uma coisa

- Fale

- Foi você que me chamou, por isso não me mate... Konan-senpai

- Venha Ino, eu tenho que te mostrar uma coisa, você é a mais confiável daqui

- Eu ainda não acredito que estou fazendo isso

- Mas está... Agora venha

Ambas seguiam lado a lado pelo corredor do andar térreo. Em pleno sábado e havia aulas, porém estas ainda não começavam, ainda demoraria muito para isso acontecer. O sino da escola tocava as seis, avisando os alunos para acordarem. Entretanto, nesse dia em especial, o despertador dos alunos seria bem mais... Apavorante!

Konan e Ino andavam caladas. Viraram em um corredor e Konan imediatamente abriu uma porta.

- Por que estamos aqui? - disse Ino antes de entrar, apontando para uma plaquinha dourada que dizia: Jiraiya-sama

- Foi ele o responsável pela busca, e é nessa sala que estão todas as provas

- Provas de que?

- Te direi quando entrar- e assim Ino fez

Ao entrar na sala sentiu algo estranho no ar. Poderia ser apenas impressão, por ser uma sala antiga, mas não, Ino sabia que não era apenas impressão. Porque ela sabia: kore wa kore, sore wa sore **(N/A: isso é isso, aquilo é aquilo)**. Olhou a mesa. Ali estava a prova. Ali estaria a prova. Se sangue não manchasse os papeis. Ela olhou atentamente. Ela viu. Viu o que jamais queria ter visto. Uma caneta. Dedos em volta da caneta. Dedos na mão. Mão no pulso. Pulso no braço. Braço no cotovelo. Cotovelo no antebraço. Antebraço no ombro. Ombro no tronco. E este estirado no chão. Coberto de sangue. Sem vida. Eram seis da manhã e o sino não tocaria. Mas aquele grito de desespero e agonia era capaz de levantar mortos.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Konan nada fez. Apenas observou. E disse quando o grito morreu na garganta da jovem loira:

- Essa é a maior prova, junto disso - e mostrou alguns CDs - quero que você leia isso, e veja isso - disse apontando para os respectivos objetos, um papel e dois CDs

**Andar 17º. Quarto das meninas.**

- Vocês ouviram isso? - uma menina de orbes pérola perguntou assustada enquanto se sentava na cama

- Eu conheço muito bem essa voz - disse a morena - é Ino

- Mas o que será que aconteceu? - a mais velha perguntava

- Wakaranai - surpreendentemente Hinata apareceu vestida - mas eu verei o que houve

- Vai sozinha?

- Sim Tenten

Hinata se desfez em neblina, aparecendo no andar térreo, aos olhos de Konan.

- Ora, ora

- Konan-senpai? - Hinata se virou assustada

- Olha quem está aqui, gomen, mas Ino já foi

- Konan-senpai

- Nani?

- Akemi morreu, Pain-senpai será muito fácil, Honto ni gomen

- Iie, não precisa pedir descu-

Konan foi interrompida. Nada mais viu. Nada mais sentiu. Apenas um enorme vazio dentro de si. Este que jamais poderia ser preenchido.

- Good Night and Good Bye - e saiu do local, indo ao seu armário pegar os materiais do dia

Foi para sua sala com um sorrisinho. Mas atrás um garoto de cabelos laranja fitava a sala de Jiraiya. Grossas lágrimas saiam dos olhos do garoto. Ele sabia que iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas achou que não seria tão rápido. Abaixou a cabeça em forma de respeito e fechou a porta da sala.

- Aishiteru Konan, Sayonara

As horas se passaram, e quando finalmente a tarde chegou, e as aulas acabaram, Tsunade deu um aviso:

_**"Alunos e Alunas do renomado Colégio Sabaku no Akasuna. É com tamanho pesar que venho lhes informar que nosso segundo diretor, Jiraiya-sama, teve um ataque cardíaco e morreu em sua sala ontem à noite. Por favor. Peço um minuto do silêncio de vocês, e lhes digo que esta noite será realizada nossa famosa prova de sobrevivência no deserto. O Teste de coragem. Conhecido pela famosa pergunta feita no começo: Será que Você tem Coragem suficiente para Isso?... Agora, um minuto de vosso silêncio. Atenciosamente, Senju Tsunade."**_

Foi o minuto mais longo da história daquele colégio. Tudo parou. Todos os alunos. Cada um em seu lugar. Pés junto e braços estendidos. Olhos fechados. Exceto dois. Esses dois que conversavam em códigos. Esses dois que se entendiam com um breve olhar. Esses dois que bolavam um diabólico plano.

**Algumas horas depois. Exatamente 01h00min...**

- Sejam bem vindos ao nosso teste anual de coragem - Shizune começou

- Quando a lua cheia se mostra exuberante no céu tudo começa - Kabuto

- Os gritos são apavorantes, histéricos, ensurdecedores. O pavor é visível nos olhos de todos - Orochimaru

- Mas não é todo mundo que consegue escapar ileso... Ou será que deveria dizer... Vivo? - Tsunade

- Oe Tsunade-sama, como vai funcionar esse ano?

- Temos montado um enorme labirinto, são três entradas, duas delas com as piores armadilhas já imaginadas, e uma única que tem todo o caminho traçado, vocês irão em duplas, podem se organizar

Eles se organizaram do seguinte modo:

**Hinata e Tenten**

**Ino e Temari**

**Sasuke e Gaara**

**Shikamaru e Naruto**

**Kiba e Shino**

**Lee e Neji**

**Deidara e Sasori**

**Tayuya e Kin**

**Kimimaro e Pain**

**Zetsu e Tobi**

**Kisame e Itachi**

**Hidan e Kakuzu**

Entre outras duplas. As meninas foram as primeiras a entrarem. Tayuya e Kin escolheram a entrada da direita, Ino e Temari a do meio, Hinata e Tenten ficaram com a da esquerda. Elas entraram. Em poucos minutos Tayuya e Kin já haviam voltado, mas nada das outras meninas. Num intervalo de cinco minutos novas duplas entravam no labirinto. Sasuke e Gaara foram pela mesma entrada de Hinata e Tenten. Kimimaro e Pain pela mesma entrada de Tayuya e Kin (eles foram outras que voltaram sem problemas). Kiba e Shino pela mesma entrada de Temari e Ino. Shikamaru e Naruto igualmente. Lee e Neji pela entrada das morenas. Zetsu e Tobi pela da direita - também saindo ilesos. Deidara e Hidan seguiram Hinata e Tenten, Kisame e Itachi Seguiram Tayuya e Kin - saíram ilesos - e por fim, Hidan e Kakuzu que foram pelo mesmo caminho que Ino e Temari.

**Hinata e Tenten...**

- Tenten... Não é por aqui

- Eu estou com medo Hinata... Muito medo

- Eu também, mas é só não nos separarmos

- Obvio...

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Tenten caminhava um pouco a frente.

- O que foi Hinata? Você está tão calada... Hinata?

Não houve resposta. Tenten olhou para os lados. Olhou pra trás. Nada de Hinata. Tenten gritou o nome da amiga o mais alto que pode. Sasuke, Gaara, Lee, Neji, Deidara e Sasori correram e chegaram perto de Tenten.

- O que houve? - perguntou o Hyuuga preocupado

- Hinata sumiu - Tenten disse se virando

- Como?

- Ela estava logo atrás de mim e de repente, sumiu

- Isso está muito estranho - comentou o Uchiha até então calado

- Mas estranho que isso é... - disse Sasori

- É o que danna, un?

- Gaara também sumiu

- Nani? - Lee ficou incrédulo

- Minna, isso está ficando muito sério

- Tenten

- Nani Neji?

- O que é aquilo? - o Hyuuga tomou à dianteira

- Parecem... - a Mitsashi não conseguiu completar a frase

- Corpos - mas o Uchiha sim, correndo juntamente de Neji para o local

Um corpo de bruços, e outro de lado. O de bruços tinha cabelos vermelhos como sangue. O de lado tinha a pele alva como a neve. Os olhos verdes estavam abertos, assustados. Os olhos brancos estavam entreabertos, calmos. Ambos com um corte profundo no peito, um corte que atravessava todo o corpo.

- Hinata-sama!

**Ino e Temari**

- A lua é cheia Ino

- Eu aprendi a controlar, eu posso controlar, é só não me deixar levar

As meninas param quando ouviram o grito de Tenten.

- O que será que houve?

- Sei lá Temari, a gente descobre quando sair daqui

As meninas iam andando calmamente e bem devagar, tanto que chegou uma hora que Kiba e Shino, Shikamaru e Naruto e Hidan e Kakuzu as alcançaram. Quando as viram eles correram na direção da mesma.

- Você está estranha Ino

- Não foi nada, nada mesmo

- Ino - Kiba sussurrou

- Kiba-kun, eu preciso falar com você depois

- Mas e-

- É urgente, e eu não consigo mais controlar

- Acalme-se e conseguirá controlar Ino

Ninguém percebeu, mas Kiba e Ino se distanciaram do resto. Todos caminhavam vagarosamente.

- O que será que aconteceu com Hinata-chan? - Naruto perguntou

- Talvez nada, já que eles se calaram - comentou Shino

- Poxa Shino, você não se preocupa com ela não? Ela é sua amiga

- Eu não preciso demonstrar preocupação como vocês fazem Naruto

- Naruto

- Nani?

- Não importa se devemos expressar emoções ou não... O que importa é que devemos achar Hinata o quanto antes

- Falou e disse Shikamaru

- Iku ze!

Todos eles saíram correndo a procura da garota. Desesperados corriam por todo o labirinto. Até que encontraram Tenten e os outros. Ficaram pálidos com a imagem que viram.

- Então foi por isso que se calaram - comentou Shino

- HIIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - a Mitsashi gritou desesperada quando se tocou

- Tenten - Neji segurava as lágrimas que teimavam em cair - é tarde demais

- Gaa - Temari não conseguia dizer - Gaa-gaara? Otouto?

Tenten e Temari estavam desconsoladas. Neji tentava não expressar nada. O porem, é que com tudo isso que aconteceu, eles não perceberam a falta de um dos Sabaku no labirinto. Kankurou não estava lá. Na verdade ele tem tinha entrado no labirinto. Mas no exato momento, Kankurou se encontrava abaixo de um carvalho que tinha naquela grande escola. Estava sentado, com a cabeça pendendo para o lado. Aparentemente dormindo tranqüilo, se não fosse a brancura excessiva de sua pele e o sangue saindo dos olhos entreabertos, do nariz e da boca.

- Tayuya

- Nani?

- Quem foi?

- Konan-sama jamais faria isso

- Konan-sama está morta - uma voz ao fundo

- Nani?

- Sou eu, Pain

- Pain-sama?

- Tayuya, Kin, vocês sabem de toda a verdade não sabem?

- Sim, vocês não são os culpados

- E como a Kin disse, os culpados merecem morrer

- Mas vocês não sabem não é

- O que Pain-sama?

- Nós somos ceifadores, e a vampira disse bem, no final, todos nós iremos morrer, não adiantará de nada nós estarmos lutando, pois eles irão vencer

- NÃO PODEMOS DEIXAR

- SIM PAIN-SAMA, NÃO DEVEMOS ENTREGAR O JOGO!

- Tayuya, Kin

- Isso mesmo Pain-sama, não podemos, nem devemos, vamos lutar, e morrer com dignidade

- Se matar pessoas inocentes for morrer com dignidade

- Mas as pessoas que vocês mataram não eram nada inocentes, cada um tinha parte em toda a trama

- É isso! Nós não podemos morrer

- Sim, nós temos que provar para eles que nossa raça é superior **(cara, mas como isso me lembrou da tarefa de história que eu acabei de fazer)**, e que eles jamais irão ganhar de nós

- Admiro vocês garotas, agora vamos

- Hai! Pain-sama!

* * *

_Quem são eles? Nem eu sei meu povo... Zoeiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!_

* * *

Capítulo pekeno... mas foi o que saiu... tipo... eu disse pra mim mesma: SUA PREGUIÇOSA!!! É PRA VOCÊ ESCREVER A PORCARIA DO CAPÍTULO DE UMA FORMA ACEITÁVEL ATÉ SEGUNDA!!! SE NÃO ESTIVR PRONTO VOCÊ SE MATA OK? não foi tão serio... mas foi mais ou menos isso... mais ou menos... mais pra menos... muito menos... AAAAAAAAAAAAAH vocês me entendem neh?

Chega de loucura e enrolação... resposta aos reviews:

**Amandy-san:** expectativa tava a mil neh? Mas num tah taum bom assim... foi o melhor q eu consegui fazer... sorry... q booom q vc gostou do cap. passado.. eu achei uma porcaria mas... eu odeio td q eu escrevo msm... SIM LOBISMINA EXISTE E EU SEI Q EU JAH TE DISSE ISSO E QUE O CAPS TAH LIGADO... PERA Q EU VOU DESLIGAR... pronto... (acho q eu num preciso mais dizer pra tu continuar acompanhando... vc jah acompanha msm)

**Luna:** Adoro seus reviews... curtos e grossos... continue acompanhando e amando ok?

**Uchihinha Chibi: **sim sim... Akemi jah era!!! E q bom q vc tah gostando... continua acompanhando *-*

**Toph-baka: **Lá Vamos Nós. Pois é... a Ino eh emo msm... mas a Tenten e a Temari taum mais nesse cap... muito mais... E siiiiiiiiiim... o Kiba eh Tudo-de-bom-e-mais-muito-mas-muito-mesmo!!! Adoro capítulos tensos... eu tentei fazer esse ficar tenso... mesmo mesmo... tipo... se minha amiguinhas (isso soou taum gay) não brigassem cmg eu fazia... mas a Carol me mataria se tivesse o meu casal preferido nessa fic... tipo... SasoDei eh o casal mais lindo do universo tah ligado? (SasuHina e GaaHina vem dpois)... Meu Deus... vc eh meio doida neh (meio?)? Naum vai ter ItaHina... vc sabe o casal entaum sossega ok? Logico q tayuya e kin vao se intrometer... eu preciso de mais ceifadores... afinal, jah matei quase todos... e dessa vez quem morreu foram Gaara, Hinata e Kankurou... eh poko ou ker mais? Tah otimo... pra variar tu votou no Sasuke... grande novidade... enoooooourrrrme (falando bem agoianado)

**Hikari Hime no Baka: **kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk' menina... choro de rir com vc... Aiai... continua acompanhando... jah q vc tah gostando ^^ que bom q vc tah gostando... eu me sinto taum... moeeeeeeeeeeee (isso soh qm jah asistiu OHSHC entende)...

**Mandy:** KibaIno Foreváááá and Eváá!!! eh perfeito... simplesmente tudo de bom... mas q bom q gostou... obrigada pelo voto e continua lendo (quase que escrevo assistindo... juro)

* * *

BEM PESSOAL

a enquete estah encerrada

o Sasuke ganhou e eu sei lá q q eu vou fazer... no começo essa enquete era pra ver qm ia ficar com a Hina... mas eu desisti no meio do caminho e talz... agora era soh pra ver a popularidade dos personagens masculinos msm...

Anyway... Tchau e até a próxima... que será daqui duas semanas no minimo... se sair cap. de SnA (tah soh as iniciais) antes disso... eh milagre... ou eu enlouqueci de vez....

Ja!!!


	12. A Intervenção

**Capítulo XI - A Intervenção**

_**POV - on**_

_Está tudo escuro. A escuridão me traz paz. Sinto-me leve. Minhas vestes brancas balançam com o vento. Meus cabelos também. Meu corpo brilha em meio à escuridão. Estou flutuando. Algo passa por mim. Eu me viro. Vejo-o, aquele que é dono do meu amor. Um sorriso se forma instantaneamente em meus lábios. Sua expressão séria, seus cabelos ruivos e seus olhos verdes são inconfundíveis. Ele chega perto de mim e me abraça pela cintura. Instintivamente passo minhas mãos envolta de seu pescoço. Nossos rostos se aproximam. Nós nos beijamos._

- Aishiteru Gaara - _e ele me abraçou, respondendo um fraco e baixo 'Aishiterumo'_

_**POV - off**_

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

- E então?

- Isso é bem revelador

- Não estamos lidando com ceifadores, nossos oponentes são piores, por serem mais... Traiçoeiros

- Quem diria que seriam eles

- Pois é... Mas algo está muito mal explicado

- Tirou as palavras de minha boca

- Iku ze

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

O clima estava horrível. Os cinco corpos enfileirados, e cada aluno do colégio deixava uma rosa em cima dos caixões. Tenten e Neji eram os últimos. A morena estava acabada. Os olhos vermelhos. O rosto inchado. Lágrimas e mais lágrimas saiam dos olhos da menina e ela não parava se sussurrar o nome da melhor amiga. Neji estava um pouco melhor que a morena. Seu rosto apenas um pouco rosado, mas igualmente molhado de lágrimas. Quando chegou a vez deles instintivamente o garoto passou seus braços em volta dos ombros da garota. E a abraçou. Ela olhou pra ele com os olhos vermelhos e marejados, colocaram as rosas brancas juntos. Logo depois saíram de lá, e Neji deu um leve selinho nos lábios de Tenten, em uma tentativa - diga-se de passagem: falha - de acalmá-la.

- Por que ela? Por que não eu?

- Não tinha que ser você Tenten, se fosse pra ser você, não seria Hinata-sama naquele caixão

- Mas...

- Sem mas nem menos Tenten, não era pra ser você, não foi você

- Tinha que ser eu, ela não merecia, ela tinha que se vingar

- Não Tenten, quem fará isso somos nós

- CALE A BOCA NEJI! EU NÃO QUERO TE OUVIR! SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE!

- NÃO! Tenten! Me escute

- Não, eu não quero

- Tenten, Neji-san - o casal que discutia há alguns segundos virava-se espantado

- Temos algo muito interessante para vocês

- Quem são vocês? - Neji perguntava

- Nós, somos nós - e saíram das sombras duas figuras, uma morena e uma ruiva

- E queremos lhes dizer algo muito importante

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

Um garoto de cabelos negros e arrepiados, acompanhado de um de cabelos igualmente negros, porém presos por um rabo de cavalo baixo andavam por um dos corredores daquele imenso castelo. O mais baixo deles carregava consigo um grande saco. Eles andavam paralelamente, quando o maior parou a frente de uma sala e abriu a porta emperrada. Lá estava tudo sujo, e havia apenas uma cadeira no centro da minúscula sala. A coisa que estava dentro do saco foi jogada na cadeira. Uma pessoa. Um jovem para ser mais preciso. Piercings por todo o rosto, olhos cinza-morto e cabelos arrepiados e alaranjados. Eles arfava e algumas poucas lágrimas saiam de seu rosto.

- Eu queria pelo menos ter visto o corpo de Konan

- Cale a boca Nagato, e conte-nos toda a verdade, eu sei que vocês não matariam tanta gente a toa

- Eu conto, mas com uma condição

- Qual é?

- Eu, Tayuya e Kin teremos de ser protegidos

- Tudo bem, agora conte-nos os verdadeiros motivos

Nagato, ou Pain, como era mais conhecido, contou todo o plano, e o porquê daquelas pessoas terem sido mortas. Foram todas escolhidas a dedo. Mas algumas não foram eles. Jiraiya, Konan e os antigos alunos não haviam sido mortos por eles. Sasuke e Itachi, os responsáveis pelo seqüestro, estavam boquiabertos com toda a trama, mas o Uchiha mais novo não se conformava com toda a história.

- Eu sabia... Era você o tempo todo

- Não... Você se enganou... Não sou eu

- Então quem? Quem é o culpado?

- São eles... Os que vagam na noite sem fim e não dormem

- Vagam na noite sem fim e não dormem - questionou o mais velho

- Isso está muito estranho Itachi

- Otouto tolo, Pain diz a verdade

- Quem me garante?

- Não vejo mentira em seus olhos

- Exato Uchiha, eu não estou mentindo, quem está mentindo pra vocês é- ele não terminou

- Quem é? - o mais novo questionou

- Eu não posso dizer, quando a hora chegar, vocês saberão

- Não necessariamente Pain, eu tenho uma idéia prolixa de quem seja

- Aniki

- Iie Sasuke, você terá que descobrir sozinho, e provar que merece ser um Uchiha, e principalmente, um superdotado

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

Duas pessoas andavam lado a lado num corredor estreito do castelo. Sem nenhuma palavra trilhavam o caminho como se soubessem o mapa do castelo de cor. De fato, sabiam. Dois pares de olhos, um sem expressões ou sentimentos, o outro decidido, raivoso. A cada corredor passado a diante, o brilho maléfico no olhar se tornava mais intenso, até pararem em certo local. A porta com a pintura descascada e a plaquinha pendendo dava a achar que estava inutilizada, e estava. Cada um ficou de um lado da porta. A garota, do lado esquerdo, o garoto, do lado direito. A porta foi aberta, um garoto de cabelos longos saiu, o menino atacou, outro garoto saiu este de cabelos curtos, a garota atacou. Depois de algum tempo de combate, e gritos vindo da sala, os irmãos Uchiha estavam sentados no chão, vencidos.

O garoto ficou vigiando. A garota entrou na sala. Viu o ruivo sentado na cadeira. Olhou no fundo dos olhos cinza-morto. Ele a encarou de volta, e se levantou. Já estava solto. Ficou em posição de luta, e uma ceifa apareceu de um local não identificado. A garota estava a sua frente. Estava. Onde ela está agora? Pain não sabia responder. Olhou para os lados, e quando tomou coragem para olhar pra cima, sua boca se abriu e um líquido escorreu pela sua garganta. Nada sentiu.

- O que é isso?

- Sinta o gosto metálico da prata, do mercúrio e do cobre em sua boca - a voz melodiosa soou

- Você! - ele apontou acusadoramente

- Sinta a dor alucinante provida do líquido ralo e vermelho-vivo

- O que? - ele arregalou os olhos

- Prove a angústia da morte lhe corroendo as entranhas

- Vo-você - ele caiu no chão

- Esse é o preço de virar meu inimigo... Esse é o preço de provar de meu veneno

Um grito morreu na garganta do ceifador. Ele murmurou um "Kyu" e seus olhos quase saltaram de sua face, a dor o fazia contorcer em agonia. O corpo virava uma gosma negra, de dentro pra fora. Ele cuspia aquela gosma. A garota ria. A te que por fim, ficaram apenas os brancos ossos e a gosma negra, meio avermelhada. Sangue. Sangue ceifador.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

- Então eram realmente eles? - o Uchiha mais velho dizia incrédulo olhando os culpados saírem, como se nada tivesse acontecido

- Você suspeitava deles, aniki?

- Sim, Sasuke

Ficaram em silêncio olhando o local onde há segundos atrás os corpos andavam paralelamente. Alguns passos foram ouvidos e logo chegaram perto deles. Um moreno de cabelos presos em rabo de cavalo e uma loira de cabelos igualmente presos, porém em quatro marias-chiquinhas pararam na frente dos irmãos Uchiha.

- Eles também usaram vocês? - a loira perguntou desdenhosa

- Of course - o mais velho respondeu se levantando, e ajudando o irmão

- Isso é muito problemático, e o pior é que não suspeitávamos de nada, e Tsunade-sama ainda não está ciente

- Shikamaru fala a verdade, precisamos avisá-la, urgentemente - a loira diz

- Temari, isso seria problemático demais para o momento, por que não esperamos anoitecer? Ninguém nos perceberá e ficará mais fácil de transitar pelo colégio

- É aí que você se engana Shika, com o toque de recolher é bem mais 'problemático', como você mesmo diz

- Não mesmo Temari, já que nós temos permissão

- Mas ELA também tem

- E ELE também - o Uchiha mais novo se intrometeu na conversa do casal

- Mas de noite, se cruzarmos com ELES, ficará bem mais fácil de atacar, seremos maioria

- Shika, não estamos mais lidando com ceifadores

- Escute-me, meu QI ainda é maior que 200, eu sei o que digo Temari

- Mesmo assim, eles são seres maldosos, que não medem esforços para matar

- Até parece que você fala de monstros

- Mas de certo modo eles são

- Naruto ainda não sabe - dessa vez o Uchiha mais velho disse, atraindo a atenção dos que anteriormente discutiam

- Temos de avisá-lo, se não

- Ele também se torna uma vítima... Sabemos disso Temari

- Você me trata como se fosse burra

- E você como se eu fosse um bebê

- Mas você é um bebê chorão

- E você uma problemática

- O casalzinho podia parar de brigar um pouco e nos ajudar a encontrar Naruto, afinal, os bruxos aqui são vocês

- Sou bruxa, não vidente

- Faço minhas as palavras dela

- Agora são quantas horas? - perguntou o Uchiha mais novo

- Veremos - respondeu o mais velho - quase quatro da tarde

- Refeitório, está na hora do lanche - Sasuke afirmou

- Bom que talvez encontremos Chouji e Shino por lá também - Shikamaru

- E Kiba? Ino? Neji? Tenten? - Itachi

- Já sabem de tudo, Kiba e Ino foram os primeiros, Neji e Tenten devem ter acabado de descobrir - Temari

- Todos se recuperaram bem rápido das cinco mortes de ontem não foi? - Sasuke

- De fato, mas quem não se recuperava depois da notícia bombástica de hoje? - Shikamaru

- Isso é verdade, pena que alguns não estão presentes para saberem disso - Itachi

- Ela ficaria muito feliz - Temari diz - muito mesmo

- E ele também - Sasuke completou

- Sim claro, mas vamos parar com isso, o clima está ficando pesado - disse Itachi tomando a dianteira

- Problemáticos

Os quatro andavam em duplas, Sasuke e Itachi iam à frente, e Temari arrastava Shikamaru pelos sinistros corredores abandonados do colégio. As longas cortinas tapavam as grandes janelas e apenas pequenas lâmpadas acima de suas cabeças, na parede, iluminavam o local, deixando tudo com um aspecto de filme de terror. Temari se sentia um pouco recuada, mas não ousava demonstrar isso. Sasuke sentia uma imensa raiva em si, por ter sido enganado, e não ter percebido. Itachi continuava sério e centrado, apenas querendo encontrar o histérico loirinho. Shikamaru nem ligava pra mais nada, queria apenas que aquilo tudo fosse um sonho, e que ele acordasse, para dormir de novo e sonhar com algo melhor. Coisa que não aconteceu, nem depois de vinte tapas de Temari, assim como beliscões de Ino, e alguns pontapés de Kiba. Realmente. Aquilo jamais seria um sonho.

Em pouco tempo chegaram ao refeitório, e depararam-se com algo muito tenebroso. Todas as cortinas estavam fechadas, tapando os raios do sol de quatro da tarde. Os candelabros estavam todos apagados, e assim que entravam, as velas acendiam misteriosamente, uma a uma. Os quatro ficaram lado a lado e observaram a cena que se formava. O gordinho estava sentado na mesa da direita, na ponta oposta ao lado que estavam. Seus olhos fechados e sua beca aberta, com uma batatinha pendendo, e caindo após uma das velas acender-se. De seu peito jorrava sangue, sujando a mesa e o saco de batatas ali depositado. Os braços estavam estendidos, pois caíram quando a vida foi embora do corpo fofinho.

No banco da esquerda, na mesa central, e no meio, estava Naruto. O loirinho de olhos esbugalhados e as mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa. Sua boca mostrava o pavor que ele sentia quando viu o amigo gorducho ser assassinado. As íris, que antes eram azuis, estavam vermelhas, e uma estranha luz alaranjada emanava de seu corpo, esta que logo se dissipara. As marquinhas nas bochechas estavam largas, e as unhas compridas, assim como os cabelos, que estavam mais longos e arrepiados. As mãos estavam espalmadas sobre a mesa por um único motivo, foram separadas dos braços, estes que estavam em algum lugar do banco direito. No chão, uma tremenda quantidade de sangue formava uma poça, essa que sempre se mexia quando mais uma gota, vinda do peito, pingava.

Na mesa esquerda, no canto, havia uma pessoa sentada na ponta do lado em que estavam. Shino estava com um livro aberto. Os óculos escuros com as lentes destruídas pousava sobre o banco, e os olhos estavam semi-abertos. A boca fechada formava um meio sorriso, sinistro. Com o corte recém formado, a parte de cima do tronco caiu no chão, jorrando sangue. A parte de baixo continuava sentada, e não havia mais livro sobre a mesa.

- Chouji, Naruto e Shino? Como? - Temari estava incrédula

- Eles lêem mentes agora? - Sasuke perguntou

- Isso está realmente assustador, e problemático, muito problemático

- Seguindo a lógica, os próximos seriam? - Itachi questionou

- Zaku, Dosu, Kimimaro, Zetsu-senpai, Tobi-senpai, Deidara-senpai, Sasori-senpai, Kisame-senpai, Hidan-senpai, Kakuzu-senpai, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Shizune-san, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Baki-sensei, Kabuto-san, Orochimaru-sama e principalmente... A quinta Hokage, Tsunade-sama - o irmão mais novo respondeu

_- SHIKAMARU? TEMARI? SASUKE? ITACHI, UN?__** - **_uma voz gritava de longe

- Essa voz - Itachi comentou - eu conheço

Quatro pessoas entraram correndo no refeitório. Um loiro, um ruivo, um moreno e um platinado. Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu e Hidan. A cara do loiro não era boa, o ruivo e o moreno continuavam impassíveis e o platinado demonstrava nervosismo excessivo. Quando chegaram perto o suficiente, Deidara começou a falar bem rápido e embolado, e só parou e respirou quando Sasori bateu forte em suas costas.

- Fale direito idiota

- Gomen, un

- Respire fundo senpai, e diga-nos de forma clara

- Tobi e Zetsu foram mortos no quarto, enquanto faziam o dever de 'casa', Sasori-danna encontrou-os, ambos decapitados, Kakuzu e Hidan encontraram Zaku e Dosu nas escadas, com braços, pernas e cabeça cortados fora, e eu vi algo que jamais queria ter visto, Asuma-sensei e Kurenai-sensei estavam na sala dos professores, e eu iria tirar algumas dúvidas sobre a matéria, mas quando abri a porta vi ambos abraçados, com um vão enorme na barriga, e os órgãos internos no chão, espalhados - Deidara disse o mais claro que pode

- E depois, no elevador, Hidan e Kakuzu, novamente, viram Suigetsu e Juugo sem coração e cérebro - Sasori completou calmo

- Sabia que estávamos nos esquecendo de alguém - Itachi comentou

- Bem, agora só sobraram: Nós, vocês, Kimimaro, Kakashi-sensei, Baki-sensei, Anko-sensei, que também me esqueci na hora, Iruka-sensei, Shizune-san, Kabuto-san, Orochimaru-sama e Tsunade-sama... E Kisame-senpai - Sasuke disse

Ouviram passos, e se viraram prontos pra lutar. Viram uma figura azul, com uma enorme espada nas costas.

- Finalmente. Encontrei. Vocês... - disse em meio a respiração descompassada

- O que houve? - a única mulher presente comentou

- Baki-sensei, Shizune-san, Kabuto-san e Orochimaru-sama... Mortos

- Isso já virou uma chacina, muito mais problemático do que imaginava

- Só sobraram Kimimaro, Iruka, Kakashi, Anko e Tsunade-sama, mas por que vocês só estão citando eles, e anteriormente nós? - Kakuzu questionou

- Porque eram os únicos que não tomavam conhecimento de quem é que está provocando isso

- E quem é? - fez outra pergunta

Os olhos de Temari de arregalaram. Um dedo trêmulo apontava para a junção da parede com o teto. Uma figura feminina e uma masculina. A feminina com a mão no peito de Kimimaro, lhe arrancando o coração. A figura masculina com uma espada decapitando Iruka. Quando terminaram, deixaram os corpos caírem em queda livre de mais ou menos vinte metros acima do chão.

- Eles... São eles - a voz firme da loira estava embargada e algumas lágrimas lhe escapavam dos olhos verde-musgo - Por quê? Por que não nos matam também? Por que Shika?

- Não me pergunte Temari, pois eu não sei de mais nada

- Nós ficamos sabendo de tudo, por elas - uma voz ecoou

- Neji, Tenten, Kin e Tayuya? Finalmente... Ficaram sabendo? - Hidan disse

- Nani? - a ruiva perguntou

- Pain, Zetsu, Tobi, Kimimaro, Iruka, Baki, Zaku, Dosu, Asuma, Kurenai, Kabuto, Shizune, Orochimaru, Shino, Chouji e Naruto - Kakuzu respondeu

- O que houve com eles? - Kin se precipitou

- Todos... Mortos - Itachi completou

- Zaku? Dosu? - Kin estava em prantos

- Kimimaro? - Tayuya idem

- Mas... Existem mais pessoas no colégio - Tenten disse

- Quem? - Sasuke perguntou

- Lee e Gai-sensei - Neji respondeu rapidamente

_- Gai-sensei, acho que ouvi nossos nomes em algum lugar_

_- Deve ser apenas impressão Lee_

_- É, pode ser, vamos correr?_

_- Claro Lee!_

_- Gai-sensei?_

_- Nani Lee?_

_- Quem é esse atrás de você?_

_- Eu que pergunto... Quem é essa atrás de você?_

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_ - o grito ecoou no corredor principal

_- Lee, voc- _e a voz do sensei cortada

- Lee... Gai-sensei - a morena que havia se recuperado voltava a chorar

- Controle-se Tenten, era o destino deles

- PARE COM ESSE PAPO DE DESTINO NEJI! EU ODEIO ISSO! EU ODEIO TUDO! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS! EU TE ODEIO NEJI! Por favor... Mate-me - a morena se descontrolou de vez

- NÃO TENTEN! ACORDE! VOCÊ NÃO PODE FUGIR DA REALIDADE! ENFRENTE TUDO AO NOSSO LADO! Tudo acabará bem... Eu te amo Tenten... Não diga mais besteiras assim

- Não... - a morena continuava a chorar, agora ajoelhada

- Mais inocentes morreram não foi? - uma loira de olhos azuis entrava graciosamente no refeitório agora pintado de vermelho... Vermelho-sangue

- Finalmente encontramos vocês - o moreno ao seu lado comentou

- Como podem continuar impassíveis assim? - as quatro garotas em pranto, Temari, Kin, Tayuya e Tenten, perguntavam juntas

- Por sermos os primeiros a descobrirmos, estamos preparados - Ino respondeu

- Isso quer dizer? - seu irmão mais velho, Deidara, perguntou

- Que mesmo se vocês morressem aqui e agora, na nossa frente, não teríamos nenhuma reação, apenas lutaríamos com todas as nossas forças para nos vingarmos - Kiba respondeu

- Esse colégio é maldito - Kakuzu comentou - Aposto que no final iremos todos morrer, apenas ELES vão sobreviver

- Óbvio que eles ao sobreviver - o platinado disse - a menos que os matemos antes de estarmos extintos por completo

- A raça deles é superior - Sasori murmurou - Malditos imortais

- Hey - havia esquecido que o platinado, e mais alguns ali eram imortais

- Deixando isso de lado - Sasuke recuperava a calma - temos que ver o que é mais importante no momento

- E o que é Sasuke-kun? - a Loira perguntou

- Vamos a sala de Tsunade-sama, e dizer a diretora e dona do colégio tudo que está acontecendo e os verdadeiros assassinos - Sasuke respondeu - Iku ze

Os quatorze andavam até a sala de Tsunade, e no meio do caminho, cruzaram com mais dois, Kakashi e Anko, que iriam tirar satisfações com Tsunade sobre os acontecimentos recentes. O grupo lhes explicou toda a história. Continuaram a caminhar. Dezesseis pessoas pararam a frente da porta da diretoria. Esta que foi aberta por um ranger que ecoou por toda a escola. A medida que a grande porta de madeira envernizada abria-se, olhos arregalavam-se. Uma única palavra descrevia a cena vista. Apavorante.

* * *

**CARACAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Até eu achei esse capítulo tenso quando tava escrevendo

E tipo... To virando uma serial killer (e é sobre isso que vou comentar logo após responder os reviews)

**Amandy-san: **Não fica brava cmg... eles precisavam morrer... assim como os mil desse capitulo... e não é sempre que os bonzinhos vencem... esse negócio de bonzinho vencer é clichê demais e eu não gosto disso... mas isso naum quer dizer que eu naum faça isso... minha mente eh uma caixinha de surpresas... eu nem achava que ia matar o tanto de gente que ia matar hj... Tipo... Sabaku no Akatsuna foi massa... acho que vou mudar o nome... vai ficar mais style... Aiai... tah aí o cap... antes do esperado... acho eu...

**Hikari Hime: **Quero morrer tua amiga viiu? Coitada da Amanda... não fica curtindo com ela... se tu num tivesse falado eu nem percebia... e seus reviews longos ficam extremamente sem noção... loukíssimos... e tipo... se tu jah ficou frustrada cmg qndo eu matei o Jiraiya... tu vai ficar frustrada agora pk eue matei kem? pode fazer mamae mando... pke se naum fica dificil... temm varias possibilidades... mas eu aposto no Narutinho... Lee... Chouji... ou Shino quem sabe...

**Toph-baka: **Uai... aproveitei q ele tava morto no mangá... e matei na fic tbm... Konan eu matei msm... precisava da morte dela pra entrar na verdadeira (e tensa) reta final... Não precisa ficar com dó do Pain... já que ele já era tomem... (sim... tomem)... A Ino não tah mais emo... tah filiz agora?? Temari e Tenten realmente rulam... de verdade... nem ousaria encostar um dedo (só o do Neji e do Shika... bivio) nelas... kkkkkkkkkkkkk'... vc apanhando da Carol eh algo engraçado... só perde pra tu mandando ela tomar banha... eeeh... tomar banha... mas vc naum especificou... banha de vaca, porco, galinha... do q q eh a banha? e será que banha é gostoso? ecaaaaaaaaa... deve ser ruim pacas...

/apanhamuitodaDeniseedepoisbatemuitonaDeniseeficanissoorestododia

Tipo... matar a Tsunade? Quem sabe neh... mas algo vai acontecer (vc sabe o q vai acontecer... mas como o povo num sabe... abafa o caso... sim... estou falando sobre a Tsunade... e não dê nenhum pio ok?)... aiai... tah aí o cap... e eu disse que postava ainda hoje... HÁ /apontandoodedonacaradaDenise

**GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Onde tah a Mandy? Uchihinha Chibi? Luna? MENINAS!!! EU PRECISO DOS REVIEWS DE VOCÊS!!! ELES FAZEM FATA VIIU?

Mas... abafando o caso... eu vou lançar dois desafios a vocês leitores de Sabaku no Akasuna (Porém... Toph-baka e talvez Hikari Hime só poderão participar do segundo por saberem a resposta do primeiro)

Vamos ao desafio:

Quem são os vilões da fic? (dica: eh uma mulher e um homem)

Regras: Toph-baka e Hikari Hime não participam... por saberem a resposta (mas no caso da Toph). O primeiro que disser será o eleito, e ganhará uma fic de qualuqer casal (menos yuri) e de qualquer gênero (menos yuri, hentai, lemon ou orange)... sim... vale yaoi!!! Porém essa fic só será postada após o último capítulo dessa fic. A fic que darei será uma one-shot, e pode ser songfic se a pessoa quiser...

Segundo desafio:

O primeiro que acertar o número exato de mortes, e citar os nomes de todos os cadaveres da fic tbm ganhará uma fic... valendo as mesmas regras... Menos a da Toph e da Hikari... que jah podem participar dessa...

(O outro motivo por elas não participarem da pimeira eh por ganharem fics em seus aniversários... e no natal)

Beem... espero que se divirtam com meus desafios... os ganhadores serão anunciados... assim como a propaganda das fics... no próximo e último capítulo... PORÉM... após o último capítulo eu postarei mais dois capítulos extras... que detalharão algumas mortes não esclarecidas... E bem... é isso... talvez no último capítulo lance mis um desafio do tipo do segundo... pke mais gente vai morrer... entaum...

Aiai... ok ok... Genten... eu sei q vcs me adoram (se achando e apanhando das fãs)... mas gora eu tenho que ir (E IN THE DARK VAI DEMORAR PRA SAIR O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO... LÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁÁÁ)...

Kisu

Ja'


	13. Nao acredito no que meus olhos veem

**Capítulo XII - Não Acredito No Que Meus Olhos Veem**

A frente do pequeno grande grupo de sobreviventes, dentro da sala da diretora e dona do colégio, uma cena sinistra se instalava. A mesa da diretora estava arrumada, com todos os papéis arrumados e uma garrafinha de sake tombada. Só uma coisa diferenciava tudo aquilo. Os papéis estavam manchados e a garrafa derramava um líquido vermelho sobre a mesa. Vermelho e ralo. Ao contrário do que manchava os papéis. Vermelho e viscoso. Eles estavam receosos. Olhavam ou não olhavam de onde vinha o líquido vermelho e viscoso? Por fim se deram por vencidos, e olharam. Dos pés uma fina linha do tal líquido precipitava em gotas. Mas e a fonte do líquido? Foram subindo, pernas e tornozelos apenas o caminho onde o tal líquido escorria. A blusa decotada estava manchada, e o líquido descia pelo decote, onde jaziam fartos seios. Acharam o local. Um gancho perfurava o pescoço exatamente no centro, e era de lá que o tal líquido vermelho e viscoso, sangue, vinha. Os cabelos loiros balançavam graças ao vento que adentrava pela janela. Os olhos cor de mel estavam arregalados e opacos. A marca azul na testa desaparecia gradualmente, e a jovial pele branca ganhava rugas e um aspecto idoso. Tsunade estava morta.

Mas o que os chocou não foi isso.

O que verdadeiramente mexeu com o grupo de alunos e professores sobreviventes, foi a mensagem escrita em sangue, na parede atrás do corpo. Dizia claramente:

"_Como são ingênuos os que habitam nesse colégio. Não achariam estranho mortes que haviam parado recomeçarem do nada? Vocês mataram meus aliados, eu matei os seus. Uma troca justa. Porém, eu venci. Sua líder morreu, e meu objetivo fora finalmente alcançado. Vocês não devem ter visto, mesmo porque eles estão no porão, a antiga masmorra, do colégio. Zabusa-sensei e Haku-sensei, de artes, estão ambos mortos, sem nenhum resquício de órgãos internos em ambos os corpos. Acho que meu amiguinhos Youma gostaram das vísceras que comeram, estão dormindo calmamente agora. E pra sempre. E sim, eu matei os Youma, eles dão muito trabalho, e meu parceiro os matou. Não sujo minhas mãos alvas com certeza de que estão pensando agora: Onde foi parar aquela meiga garota que eu conheci? Pois eu lhes respondo meus caros. Ela NUNCA existiu. Foi tudo parte do meu teatro de marionetes, que vocês atuaram espetacularmente bem. Tenten, seu choro foi tão comovente-_"

Nesse momento aquela garrafa de sake estava em pedaços na parede, mas a mensagem continuava:

"_-Aposto que você jogou algo aqui, imaginando que era eu. Mas continuando, vocês foram ótimos brinquedos, pena que a brincadeira acabou, pois o que irá acontecer agora será a batalha final. No exato momento decidiremos quem sairá vitorioso. Nós ou vocês. Será tudo muito simples, pois, apenas duas mortes poderão ocorrer. Duas mortes de cada lado. Por que duas? Porque nós somos dois. E no término, se vocês vencerem e matarem nós dois, boa sorte Kakashi, pois vai ter que assumir o colégio como sendo o mais velho. Mas se nós vencermos, o infernato é nosso e vocês terão que nos obedecer. Será neste momento que vocês literalmente vão conhecer o pão que o diabo amassou. Mas vamos explicar. Encontre-nos na quadra coberta ao término dessa mensagem. Mas. Somente os vampiros, ceifadores, superdotados, bruxos e lobisomens. Ou seja: Tenten, Neji, Ino, Kiba, Temari, Shikamaru, Tayuya, Kin, Sasuke, Itachi e Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori e Kisame poderão ir também. Kakashi-sensei e Anko-sensei decidem o que vão fazer, mesmo que eu acho que sei o que farei com eles. Atenciosamente._"

- Desculpem-me, mas não quero morrer agora - o de cabelos cinzentos e olhos cansados falava, saindo da sala

- Kakashi, espere-me - a morena dizia - adeus, meus alunos preferidos - e após dizer as singelas palavras, escapou junto de Kakashi

O pequeno grupo se entreolhava, em busca de respostas, mas tudo o que se via eram faces cheias de dúvidas, de amargura, de angústia... De ódio. Neji ficara pasmo quando soube, Tenten ficara magoada quando ela disse aquelas duras palavras. Então não passava de um mero teatro que consequentemente eles participaram? O que eles realmente eram para ela? O que ela verdadeiramente queria? Essas perguntas pairavam no ar, mas as duas ceifadoras ali presentes tomaram a fronte.

- Iku ze - disse Tayuya

Os outros nada disseram nada contestaram. Apenas seguiram-nas. A ruiva e a morena andavam na frente, enquanto os outros, receosos, as seguiam. Em poucos minutos estavam à frente das portas de correr do ginásio esportivo. Kin abriu a porta, que fez um tremendo barulho por estar muito tempo sem receber óleo. Todos entraram e os últimos fecharam o ginásio. Sem escapatória. Eles pensavam que por ser a maioria tinham a vantagem. Não era de todo mentira. Mas não era de todo verdade. Neji sabia muito bem que a garota era muito mais do que pensavam, e que o garoto apenas escondia a força que tinha.

Palmas pausadas eram ouvidas. Batidas de tal forma que eram debochadas. Uma risada no mesmo tom foi ouvida. Chegando a ser escandalosa. Ela não parecia ser ela. Olharam no rumo da cesta de basquete. Em cima da tabela, lá estava ela. Com seu vestido rodado preto. Seu sapato vermelho e o lápis tremendamente escuro em volta dos olhos. Ela pisou na cesta, pisando no fino aro que a sustentava na tabela. Ela pulou, passando por dentro do fino aro. Mas eles não a viram, só um pequeno morcego voando. Esse que se transformava em mulher gradualmente.

- Você gosta muito de aparecer Hinata - aquele que havia descido da tabela falava atrás dela

- Não me enche Gaara

Os olhos brancos tinham várias veias ressaltadas, fazendo-os notar que ela estava usando parte de seus poderes. As unhas estavam mais longas, e os músculos dos braços brancos e finos mais definidos. A ponta dos pontudos dentes aparecia nos lábios finos e rosados. O aspecto vampiresco, sem deixar de ser lindo, tomava conta da existência da Hyuuga. O Sabaku estava normal, igual sempre foi.

- E não é que os infelizes vieram mesmo?

- Hinata, por quê?

- Limpe suas lágrimas, você como minha melhor amiga devia ter percebido que eu estava fingindo Tenten, até aquela vaca da Sakura percebeu

- Vaca? - Ino estava pasma - Eu achava que Konan tinha matado Sakura pois ela estava do seu lado

- Konan não soube identificar as coisas e acabou por me fazer um favor, naquele dia Sakura havia descoberto tudo a partir de uma conversa minha e de Gaara, só que Konan entendeu errado e achou que a rosada estava nos ajudando, sendo que a única pessoa que nos ajudava era Hanabi, que morreu, mas então, Sakura ia contar tudo o que sabia para Konan, porém a idiota do cabelo azul se precipitou e matou a vaca cor de rosa... Um infeliz fato para vocês, e perfeito pra mim

- Você os manipulou com bastante destreza

- Fiz apenas tudo que estava ao meu alcance para que nada nem ninguém acabasse com meus planos, se os ceifadores são incompetentes demais, a culpa não é minha

- Ora sua - Kin se precipitava com suas senbon, quando ouve um vulto por trás, e um metal gélido encostando-se à sua garganta

- Ora sua? - Hinata ria

- ME LARGA! SEU MONSTRO! - em um segundo Hinata voltava ao seu lugar

Os olhos da garota se fecharam por um momento. No segundo seguinte ela se abaixava, prevenindo um ataque se kunais, shurikens e outras armas. Ao abrir novamente os olhos ela fitou intensamente Tenten, a responsável pelo ataque. Com o ódio emanando de seus olhos pérola, ela fez dois movimentos rápidos, e Tenten caiu desmaiada no chão.

- Hinata-sama, lhe proponho um duelo

- Está aceito, Neji-niisan

Eles estavam no meio da quadra. Em posição de luta. Os olhos abertos e as veias aparecendo. Ficaram um tempo indeterminado parados, se fitando. Quando Neji se moveu. Em um piscar de olhos ele estava atacando-a, e ela se defendendo. Um passo em falso, e a diferença de poderes entre Hinata e Neji foi facilmente percebida. A mão da vampira se encontrava na barriga de Neji, e este estava curvado sobre o braço dela. O sangue ralo foi cuspido e ele foi ao chão, derrotado. Mas não morto.

- Só você está se divertindo... Hinata

- Eu sei Gaara, então por que você não aproveita que eu estou descansando e ataca alguém?

- Ele não precisa atacar - a menina de quatro marias-chiquinhas dizia - eu mesma o ataco

Temari sacou duas adagas e cruzou-as em x. Dizendo algumas palavras em uma língua desconhecida, uma enorme ventania tomou conta do local. Gaara deu um passo a frente, como se estivesse disposto a levar aquele vento cortante. E de fato estava. Após o pequeno show aquele vento foi direcionado e em menos de um segundo ele havia chegado a Gaara. Um ataque em vão. O vento havia acabado. Gaara estava de pé. Sem nenhum ferimento. Mas Temari não estava satisfeita. Aumentou consideravelmente o poder de ataque. E atacou. Conseguiu alguns arranhões. Agora ela sabia que seu ataque fazia efeito. Fechou os olhos verde musgo. Respirou fundo. O ar de todo aquele local se agitou. Gaara sabia o que estava por vir. O maior e mais forte ataque da irmã mais velha. Ela encostou as adagas cabo com cabo, formando uma pequena espada, que se abriu, em um leque com lâminas. Esse pequeno leque que se transformou em um grande leque.

O leque branco, com três luas roxas. Ela o pegou. Ela o abanou com toda a sua força. As lâminas no leque escondidas foram lançadas junto ao vento, este que era extremamente forte e perigoso. Gaara não moveu um centímetro de onde estava. As muitas lâminas foram cravadas por todo o seu corpo, fora os arranhões que o vento provocou. Mas o sangue que descia, não era sangue humano. E Temari percebeu. O demônio estava bravo. O demônio estava acordado. Os olhos verdes de Gaara ficaram amarelos. E sua aparência que não se identificava se era demoníaca ou angelical mudava. Para a aparência de Ichibi no Shukaku. Temari estava com medo. Temari estava receosa. Temari estava nervosa. Mas não deixava transparecer. Temari estava tão envolvida com a batalha que nem percebeu quando uma pessoa se posicionou ao seu lado e prendeu o demônio com um feitiço de sombras.

- Fique calma - ele colocou sua mão sobre a dela - Nós iremos conseguir

- Shika - uma fina lágrima saiu do olho da garota - O único que conseguiu vencê-lo até hoje foi Naruto, e ele está morto

- Nós iremos conseguir, iremos conseguir

Shikamaru pulou. E atacou o grande monstro. Os olhos de Temari se arregalaram, e ela fez uma parede de vento que impediu Shikamaru de atacar Gaara, ou o contrário.

- NÃO! VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO? - ela gritava desesperada - Não o ataque, ele vai lhe matar

- Mas Temari, é o único jeito

- Shikamaru, você nunca viu Gaara como Shukaku... Nosso poder juntos, não chega nem a um quinto do poder dele... Shukaku é um demônio... Um demônio com uma insaciável sede de sangue... Gaara não possui consciência de seus atos

- Temari, por que não tinha me dito?

- CUIDADO! - um grito estridente foi ouvido e uma garota se atirou na frente de um golpe, enquanto seu corpo era tomado por pelos e seus dentes caninos ficavam cada vez mais visíveis

- Ino? - Temari se perguntou

- Loirinha chata... Sempre aparecendo nas horas mais inapropriadas - asas negras apareciam nas costas alvas de Hinata - Bem... Não posso deixar Gaara passar dos limites mesmo - voou até ficar cara a cara com Gaara. Posicionou dois dedos - indicador e do meio - na testa do 'monstro', liberando uma quantidade significativa de 'chakra', essa que reprimiu o demônio, fazendo Gaara voltar ao normal - Gaara, você estava passando dos limites, lembre-se que não são eles que queremos matar, afinal de contas, eles são nossos amigos

- Gomen ne, não consegui reprimir, você mesma sabe como fico quando vejo meu próprio sangue... É quase que impossível não deixá-lo despertar

- Eu sei...

Um pouco atrás as duas ceifadoras estavam juntas, conversando. Bolavam um plano para acabar com Hinata. Já que os ceifadores eram considerados os mais fortes, elas podiam muito bem matar Hinata e Gaara. A raiva consumia a ruiva, que fazia de tudo para escapar e lutar sozinha. Kin percebeu isso, e lembrando-se de uma velha lenda, deixou Tayuya sair e lutar.

- HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - a garota gritou com ódio, pegando sua ceifa e correndo ao encontro da vampira

- Tayuya, pare - ela ordenou, a ceifadora obedeceu - os ceifadores possuem lendas... Não é?

- Sim

- E qual é a mais famosa e temida delas?

- Aquele que exterminar o último vampiro ganhará poder e controle sobre todos os outros ceifadores, além da vida eterna, fazendo o ceifador morrer apenas quando desejar

- Exato, e por que é considerada a mais temida?

- Os vampiros possuem um veneno letal para nós, ceifadores

- Tayuya, vindo pra cima de mim nesse exato momento, você estará cavando teu próprio túmulo, além de dar a chance dessa lenda se concretizar, para Kin

A ruiva pareceu cair em si. Virando perigosamente na direção da outra ceifadora, que ria escandalosamente.

- Mas Tayuya - ela se virou para Hinata - o que é esse tal veneno?

- Nenhum de nós, mestiços, sabe. Apenas que é um líquido vermelho claro e ralo

- E... Por que vocês sempre foram considerados mais fortes... Mesmo sendo tão vulneráveis a nós, vampiros?

- Vocês têm controle sobre nós, nós temos controle sobre todas as outras espécies

- Bingo, e o que aconteceria se os ceifadores se extinguissem?

- Esse controle passaria aos vampiros

- Mas qual vampiro em especial?

- Aquele que acabar com o último ceifador restante

- Sabe Tayuya, seu maior erro foi ter se juntado a eles, mas existe uma coisa boa

- Nani?

- Você saberá qual é o tal veneno, pois morrerá com ele

Hinata sumiu.

- EM CIMA - gritou, enquanto passava de raspão ao lado da ceifadora

- Onde ela está?

- É... Seus reflexos ainda não foram trabalhados... A especialidade de um ceifador é achar a posição exata de um vampiro, seja qual ele for, e qual velocidade ele está

- Você estava na velocidade da luz, poucos conseguem isso

- Uma dádiva para poucos, com muito treinamento eu alcancei isso...

- Você já se mostrou, vai lutar ou não?

- Agora - disse tirando uma faquinha do suporte que se encontrava preso a sua perna direita

- Uma faca? Desse tamanho? Você por acaso sabe o que ceifadores fazem?

- Ceifam almas

- E lutando com apenas uma faca, e desse tamanho... O que você espera dessa luta?

- Combate corpo a corpo

- Doushite?

- Você verá

As duas travavam uma luta cansativa. Não se encostaram nenhuma vez. E a paciência da morena se esgotou. Utilizando da sua extrema velocidade, pegou a faca, e decepou sua mão fora. Deu um grito de dor e ficou de frente para a ceifadora.

- Você é doida? - não só Tayuya, mas todos os outros estavam boquiabertos com tamanha ousadia

- Vê a cor?

- Vermelho claro... E ralo

O sangue havia esguichado e se espalhado por toda a extensão de chão que elas se encontravam. E Tayuya pode sentir seus sapatos derretendo pouco a pouco.

- É sangue... Sangue de vampiro - ela se desesperou - Não pode ser

Os olhos refletiam o medo. Os pelos eriçados caracterizavam a angústia. Os lábios roxos mostravam a morte se aproximando. Os olhos inchados diziam que era chegada à hora. Tayuya esperava acabar com o veneno. Assim poderia ganhar. Mas o veneno era sangue. O sangue que passava nas veias de Hinata. O punho sem mão foi logo mudado, quando ossos, carne e sangue formava uma nova mão.

- Regeneração... Nunca ouviu falar?

- Você controla, são poucos os que conseguem - ela sussurrou

- Você já vai desistir?

- Hai, onegai...

- O que você quer?

- Não me mate

- Impossível

Num movimento ela ficou cara a cara com Tayuya. Fez um pequeno corte em seu dedo e deixou que o sangue pingasse sobre a cabeça da garota agora ajoelhada. Aos poucos o corpo esbelto da garota virava uma espécie de gosma. Negra.

- Prata, mercúrio e cobre. É a composição exata do meu sangue. A menor dose é letal para qualquer ceifador

- Não tenho medo de um venenozinho qualquer

- Se eu quisesse, poderia acabar com você agora

- E por que não acaba?

- Porque eles não irão deixar - apontou dois irmãos de olhos vermelhos vindo em sua direção

- Eu não esperava isso de você Hinata - o mais novo dizia

- Você não espera nada de ninguém Sasuke

- Você foi sempre tão doce e amiga, quando me disseram que você era a culpada, meu mundo acabou

- Itachi? - os olhos da morena se arregalaram um pouco - O que exatamente você quis dizer com isso?

- Ora... Não é óbvio? Você nunca percebeu que eu e o otouto discutíamos demais?

- Você não me pega com isso

Após o dito Hinata sumiu. Uma cara de desgosto pairou sobre o belo rosto do mais velho. Seu plano falhou. Ele iria fazê-la de boba, até que pudesse atacá-la. Mas ela fora esperta e descobrira o plano antes dele se concretizar. Ela sorriu travessa e chegou atrás de Itachi, colocando as pontas dos dedos nas costas dele.

- Isso é pra machucar?

- Isso não - disse sorrindo - Mas isso sim - terminou enquanto suas unhas pontiagudas cresciam e perfuravam a pele branca - durma bem - pressionou seus dedos na nuca de Itachi, fazendo-o desmaiar

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento. Até que ouviu um barulho estranho. Pareciam dezenas, centenas, milhares de pássaros cantando ao mesmo tempo. Ela reconheceu. Era o chidori. A técnica mais avançada dos superdotados. Fora Kakashi quem havia ensinado a Sasuke [Obs.: Kakashi é meio humano e meio superdotado. Quando era mais novo recebeu o dom de um amigo a beira da morte, porém apenas a metade do dom do amigo, pois era impossível transformá-lo em um superdotado completo.]. Quando sentiu a aproximação de Sasuke, virou-se de uma vez, com os olhos vidrados e segurou a mão de Sasuke, deixando-o surpreso. Muito surpreso na verdade. Repetiu o toque na nuca, e o mais novo caiu igualmente desacordado.

- E eu ainda achava que o plano de Itachi era infalível - Sasori suspirou - Vamos Deidara, somos nós agora - Olhou para o local onde Deidara estava a um segundo atrás - Deidara?

- KATSU! - dezenas de pássaros explodiram na tentativa - diga-se de passagem, falha - de atingir Hinata - Hinata-chan, por quê?

- Oras senpai, você irá saber quando eu matar ela - disse apontando para a garota das agulhas

Em um movimento único e rápido fez Deidara e Sasori desmaiarem. Ela não agüentava mais. Os respectivos Kakuzu e Hidan também foram desacordados.

_**Hinata's POV - on**_

_Já faz muito tempo que eu almejo isso. Quando eu era criança meu pai me contou uma lenda. Aquela que eu contei pra todos no começo do ano. Aos 11 anos de idade eu não sabia o que aquela lenda iria fazer em mim. Mas à medida que fui crescendo, eu fui criando um enorme e eterno ódio de ceifadores, que até os meus 9 anos pensava que não existiam. O choque foi maior quando um deles entrou no meu quarto um dia. Meu pai o matou. Mas eles pediram a cabeça de meu pai. Meu tio, irmão gêmeo do meu pai foi no lugar. Foi lá que o maior líder ceifador descobriu qual era o tal veneno de nós vampiros. Mas ele acabou sendo morto pela própria descoberta._

_Quando completei 13 anos já tinha todo o meu plano formulado. Com 14 matei Misaki, Kotaro, Hatoko e Tamayo. Hikaru foi reduzida a cinzas. Depois de matá-los eu posicionei todos de certa forma, para que eu não fosse culpada. Eu simularia a descoberta da morte de Misaki, assim como meu espanto e minhas falsas lágrimas de quem perdeu a melhor amiga. Misaki e CIA eram ceifadores. E eu descobri isso. Uma tragédia para eles, que foram um prato fácil pra mim. Misaki era prima de Konan, uma legítima ceifadora. Depois vieram os mestiços. Culpa de Konan, que dificultou meu objetivo maior._

_Eu nunca fui apegada a coisas materiais. Mas eu receberia o prestígio merecido se o fizesse. Poder, controle, vida eterna. Quem nunca almejou isso? Eu nunca almejei. Não até ouvir a lenda de meu pai. O orgulho vampiresco inflou em meu peito e eu disse pra mim mesma: _Eu irei honrar os vampiros, e conseguir o orgulho de meu pai_. Meu sonho foi crescendo e eu ficava cada vez mais decidida._

_Foi aí que Gaara descobriu meu plano. Até então eu tinha dito: _Todo e qualquer que descobrir ou se colocar a minha frente eu eliminarei_. Mas eu não tive coragem. Eu amava-o demais para matá-lo por um bem próprio. É egoísmo, mesmo sabendo que o que eu estava fazendo era um egoísmo, matá-lo seria um egoísmo ainda maior. Quando ele veio falar comigo, as lágrimas saíram descontroladas de meus olhos. E ele me beijou, sussurrando depois em meu ouvido:_ Eu lhe ajudarei Hinata, custe o que custar_. Eu não podei ter recebido presente melhor. Eu o amava, ele me amava. E ele me ajudaria nesse plano egoísta._

_No começo desse ano, o plano principal começou. Sendo amiga de todos ninguém suspeitaria. Investigando as mortes que eu sabia que ocorreriam, eu não seria procurada. Karin e Hanabi estavam me ajudando por debaixo dos panos. Eu dei essa informação de mão beijada para Konan. E a idiota fez o que eu queria, as matou. Aproveitei para fazer meus 'amigos' matarem a irmãzinha do namorado dela, Akemi. Coloquei amigos entre ' ' pois eles eram meus amigos, mas nesse contexto, meus inimigos mortais._

_Sakura foi uma burrada minha e de Konan. Um dia não percebi que ela estava por perto enquanto repassava o plano para Gaara, e ela ouviu. Konan não sabia que ela estava ali pra ajudar, e a matou. Meu deslize foi arrumado por uma idiotice de uma ceifadora. Eu nunca havia agradecido tanto uma ceifadora quanto agradeci naquele momento. Sorte minha que Sasuke ainda não havia descoberto. Eu estaria ferrada, já que Konan não daria conta de Sasuke. Acho._

_Os outros que EU fui eliminando, foi por puro tédio. Alguns deles, como os amigos de Tayuya haviam descoberto por isso eu os matei. Mas os outros foram por tédio mesmo. A escola estava parada demais, e atrasar uma investigação cansa pra caramba. Eu não agüentava mais ver algumas pessoas, e as eliminei. Três deles foram uns que tenho certeza que não são citados a tempos. Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon devem estar enterrados até agora debaixo da cerejeira. Cavar aquele buraco deu um trabalho danado, para os youmas. Eu os enterrei vivos. Cada qual em um caixão. Eu só ouvia os gritos de socorro se perdendo na noite. Música para meus ouvidos. Fato._

_Depois disso aconteceu o teste de coragem. Onde simulei minha morte. Minha e de Gaara. Aquele era o Grand Finale. Simulando minha morte, Konan pensaria que estava tudo bem, e contaria a Ino toda a verdade. Ela de fato contou, mas eu matei-a na manhã seguinte. Assim como Pain. Porém eu ainda não sabia de Kin, e que ela havia falado com Tayuya. Neji e Tenten acabaram descobrindo. E antes que toda a escola descobrisse, eu fui eliminando um a um dentre aqueles que eu tinha certeza que não sabiam que eu era a verdadeira vilã de tudo._

_Depois de matar todos aqueles, corri para o escritório de Tsunade. A matei e escrevi todo aquele enorme recado com o sangue dela. A morte dela foi particularmente linda. Todos achavam que o que a matou foi o corte na garganta, mas ninguém rodou o corpo e viu o buraco de onde seu coração pendia. Tolos, covardes, não tiveram coragem, tenho certeza._

_Isso foi hoje. Ontem. Já amanheceu._

_No recado eu disse que Kakashi e Anko poderiam fugir. Nesse exato momento o combustível deve ter acabado, e eles devem estar perdidos no meio da floresta dos lobisomens. Esse é o problema desse colégio. Ao norte, deserto escaldante, onde vivem monstros e demônios. Ao sul, o frio enorme dando lugar ao lar das fadas. Ao leste o mar infinito deixa tubarões e sereias fazerem o que querem de você, e o oeste a floresta dos lobisomens. Todos os que se perderam lá, jamais voltaram. Dá meia noite e eles saem da toca. Com os caninos pontiagudos a mostra, e a baba da gula pingando ao chão. A sede de sangue visível, e o terror daqueles que não são lobisomens._

_Agora aqui estou eu. Frente a frente com a última ceifadora. Prestes a atingir meu objetivo. Um sorriso cínico se apossa de meus lábios e eu não consigo segurar a felicidade transbordante que toma conta de mim. Eu caminho lentamente em direção dela. O sorriso dela também é cínico, mas com uma pontada de orgulho e confiança, ao contrário do meu, que é repleto de orgulho, confiança e principalmente: Maldade. Meus dentes caninos ficam visíveis e as veias saltam no canto dos meus olhos. Eu não penso em mais nada, a não ser no sangue grosso e nojento daquela ceifadora que é a última de sua raça._

_**Hinata's POV - off**_

Hinata andava na direção de Kin. Kiba estava ao lado da garota, mas caiu de joelhos, se recusando a fazer algo contra Hinata. Ele sabia desde o começo. Mas Hinata não tomava ciência que ele sabia. Hinata sentiu um incomodo na bochecha direita, e passando a mão percebeu que algo tinha passado por lá. E que não queria regenerar.

- Agulhas de prata, você veio equipada

- Eu sei, e agora, é só acertar um ponto vital que você já era. A prata irá lhe consumir

- Você sabe quantos ceifadores eu já matei?

- Quatro?

- Exato!

- E o que tem a ver?

- Tudo, já que a minha força de agora se resume a força que eu tirei de cada ceifador que eu matei, sendo dois deles, legítimos

- Ainda não entendi

- Isso quer dizer que a minha força está dez vezes maior que a sua, isso só usando o poder sugado. E você sabe que ceifadores não são tão vulneráveis a prata

- Sim, eu sei - ela disse, quando viu o machucado de Hinata se curando devagar - Você é esperta

- Vamos acabar logo com isso

Usando da sua velocidade privilegiada, Hinata arrancou a cabeça de Kin fora, despejando um pouco de sangue tanto na cabeça, quanto no corpo. Sentiu o poder fluindo. Uma luz branca envolveu Hinata e uma forte ventania tomou conta do local. Aqueles que estavam desmaiados acordavam gradualmente e viam aquilo.

- A lenda, foi concretizada. Os ceifadores foram exterminados. Pai, agora você se orgulha de mim?

- Finalmente você fez algo grande minha filha - o homem de cabelos chocolate vinha caminhando - estou realmente orgulhoso de você

- Agora...?

- Você é a líder de todos nós. Além do poder e controle sobre todas as outras raças. E sua morte, só você poderá dizer... Adeus

- Pai?

Era tarde. Hiashi havia se tornado cinzas.

**xXx**

- E assim a lenda foi concretizada, com Hinata tomando poder sobre o colégio, e posteriormente sobre todo o país

- Mãe, eu não sabia que a senhora conhecia lendas tão legais - um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos verdes dizia

- Isso foi realmente legal - a menina de cabelos vermelhos e olhos brancos concordava

- Bem filhos, a lenda é boa, mas você tem que dormir... Já se passa das onze, e amanhã de manhã vocês seguem para Sabaku no Akasuna, e esse internato não é nada mole

- Mas - os dois disseram juntos

- Nem mas nem meio mas... Já pra cama Kankuro, Hanabi - a mulher caminhou até a porta, parando de costas quando ouviu a voz de sua filha, virou o rosto

- Okaa-chan, a Hinata da lenda... É a senhora?

A luz foi apagada e os olhos brancos da mulher brilharam, as veias saltaram no canto dos mesmos e os dentes pontiagudos se mostravam ainda mais visíveis com o sorriso da jovem mãe.

- Quem sabe não é, meus filhos?

Os olhos de Kankuro e Hanabi se arregalavam enquanto os cabelos negros sumiam e a porta se fechava.

O que houve no colégio Sabaku no Akasuna, agora dirigido por Sabaku no Hinata e Sabaku no Gaara, agora com 30 anos cada, ninguém sabe. Porém os gritos não cessaram. E nem os vultos. Apenas o que se sabe, é que uma nova lenda estava para acontecer...

**Owari *¬***

**

* * *

**

Gente... em primeiro lugar: Honto ni Sumimasen... Eu sei q eu demorei e talz... mas eu tava sem net... naum... num eh bem sem net... com net tava... mas eu abria a pg do internet explorer e o pc dava pau... e nem pelo Mozilla Firefox ia... ve se pode... paia neh? Mas gente... valeu a espera... neh?

Em segundo lugar... CARACA como eu penei pra escrever isso... e tipo... eu adoro a parte da Temari e talz... ficou tdb e + um pouco... sério...

Em terceiro lugar... eu soh to postando hj pke eu falei pro emo falar pra Mandy q eu ia postar hj... e tah akee [eu eskeci os verdadeiros avisos... por isso to enrolando ateh lembrar]... aí eu peguei o note book do meu papito... gracas a Kami meu papito tem um note book [há... naum tem cedilha e sumiram com o meu til]

Em quarto lugar... naum vai ter mais extra... só vai ter se muita gente [no minimo 3] me mandar a mesma pergunta... aí eu faco um extra respondendo...

Em quinto lugar... In The Dark... ah queridas... esperem sentadinhas pelo proximo capitulo... melhor... deitadinhas numa cama bem confortavel... pke vai demorar... e naum digam q eu naum avisei... ah e tem soh mais uma coisa...

Em sexto lugar... para as bontinhas q vierem me perguntar: Tah... e o q q houve com o Sai? ai eu respondo: EU QUE SEI? Se ele num tava morto eu declaro morto a partir de agora.... o que akele filhote de Orochimaru vai fazer falta minha gente? NADA neh?

Aiai... Minhas flores de pessegueiro [vulgo: Touya]... a resposta aos reviews naum acontecera... sei lá... se houver um extra eu respondo lá... mas tem uma coisa q eu tenho q falar aki... /DeniseAmandaeCarolmorramdeinveja

Meu professor de Ed. Física, Orozimbo é OTAKU... e eu fiko conversando sobre anime com eleee... o unico ruim eh q elel naum decora os nomes... eles foi falar Kakuzu e falou Kazuzu... eu quase chorei de rir... mas naum mais do q o: vai tomar banha Carol... Um classico da Denise... xD... entaum... agora o sensei tah assistindo DN e Hellsing tbm... pke o Lukete [cujo qual estou com mt raiva... pke ele me chamou de VAGABUNDA {dpois explico a historia toda... mais abaixo}] emprestou os dvd's dele... entaum vamos a historia:

Era uma aula qualquer... de portugues com o Alexfedidossandro... aí o Lukete estava brincando de empilhar coisas... no caso: cola em bastao, apontador, borracha e uns outros trenzinhos lah... aí eu vi akele negocio ficando alto e me veio uma tentacao... eu brieguei um poukinho de boa com o Lucas aí qndo ele num tava olhando eu passei a caneta e plaft... caiu tudo no chao... aí ele me chamou de vagabunda e meu meti meu estojo [Schopenhauer] na cabeca dele... um monte de vezes... com parte da minha forca... mas a parte engracada da historia foi a Lety virando pra mim e falando: Nathalia, eu te amo tah? xD

QUEM MAIS QUER MATAR O LUKETE????????????? Inscricoes abertas... e vcs poderao bater na festa junina... lararila hehe *-*

Bem gente... pra consagrar o final de mais uma fic minha... os agradecimentos e dedicatórias...

Dedicatórias:

Essa fic eu resolvi dar de presente... No comeco era uma fic qualquer, mas com essa pessoa foi ficando mais divertido escrever, e mais ideias me vinham a mente quando eu teclava com ela no msn... Essa fic e em especial este último capitulo vai para a minha maior fa [desculpa Toph... mas naum eh vc] Mandy-chan... aquela que leu todas as minhas fics, contou um por um dos que morreram... e mesmo acompanhando SnA apenas a partir do capitulo IV, vc sempre se mostrou lá, lendo e mandando review em todos os capitulos posteriores... Mandy, eu realmente naum sei o que seria sem essa sua imensa ajuda... Aishiteru Hana ^^

Toph-chan... essa aki eh a menina dos spoilers... desde que eu comecei a postar eu fikei no pé dela: Denise, le a fic... tah legal... vc vai gostar... e num eh q ela gostou msm? De-chan, uma de minhas melhores amigas, e imprescindivel na minha vidinha... Aishiteru [0123456789] Chibi-baka q de Chibi naum tem nd... xD... vc foi outra q me ajudou mt nessa fic e em mts outras... e vc tem q ler SnM e NRF pra poder alcancar a Mandy hein?

Hikari-chan... Carol... sem suas piadas pra me reanimar eu naum seria nada... fato... tiia... eu te amo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito... do fundo do meu kokoro... mesmo... naum eh o sono me fazendo ter alucincoes...

Agradecimentos:

Eu - pke tive paciencia de escrever

Note Book do papito - pke funciona entra na net sem dar piti

Papito - por me emprestar o note book

Todas as minhas leitoras - por um motivo obvio

Toph, Mandy e Hikari - por estarem sempre ao meu lado

Cerebro - por ter tido inspiracao em um dia tediodo pra terminar isso tudo...

Bem meninas... e quem sabe posteriormente... meninos... foi bom enquanto durou...

Eu realmente amei escrever essa fic, q foi a minha primeira long fic de naruto, e que tem mais capitulos tambem... A historia eh minha e a Akemi tbm... jah q ela eh cria da minha imaginacao ^^

Tipo... eu adorei o final... e espero que vcs tbm tenham gostado... naum to postando na sexta... mas no sabado de madrugada... mas tanto faz... dah td na msm no fiinal msm...

Eu to mt emocionada por terminar SnA ke eu realmente jurava q NUNCA ia terminar essa fic... coisa q aconteceu... e eu dou gracas a Deus por isso...

Qualquer comentario e coisas naum esclarecidas na fic... mandem no review... ela pode ser respondida ^^

Sore Ja... Iie... Sayonnara Minna-chan

Ichigo no Kisu

Mata nee


End file.
